Turmoil
by Kaitourei
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik always seem to go to Hogwarts, but what if someone else was to go? Such as the reincarnation of a certain High Priest? And this time Voldemort’s NOT after the Mill. Items… COMPLETE.
1. A Man Named Albus

Kai has officially jumped on the Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover bandwagon. Yes, it's true, but have no fear, I have no intention of doing a Ryou-Yugi-Malik-go-to-Hogwarts fic. (Not that they're bad, I mean White Angel's fic "New Students" is undoubtedly better than any of my work, but the idea has been over done.)

Now, just to let you know this fic contains **SPOILERS** for Battle City and the Egypt arc in the manga, seeing that this _is_ after Battle City. So if anyone has a problem with that, too bad buddy, go read another fic. Now for you who don't know a thing about Battle City or the Egypt arc, I'll write this so you can understand also. ^_^

This story, like so many others, is set in Harry's 5th year. This will also contain **mild OotP spoilers**, but nothing lethal, considering it was posted before the book's US release. Alrighty then, let's get his show on the road…

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter do not belong to me. Characters, locations, and so on mentioned in the books/manga/anime are not mine. Anything else left is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Turmoil 

By Kaitourei

Chapter One: A Man Called Albus

"Oh, and Severus? … I'd keep that tan, if I were you."

- Albus Dumbledore

Now there was a perfectly logical explanation to all the madness that would ensure the young CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, a headache by the end of the day. You see, the letter was forgotten under bills, company reports, fan mail, and what ever else the two occupants living the Kaiba mansion received. So by the time Kaiba was able to check the fan mail pile - which Mokuba had conveniently sorted the letter into – at 11:47 that night, a little less than a month had passed and the confirmation date was long over. End of the story, right?

Wrong, Albus Dumbledore is not a man to give up, especially with a case as… _peculiar…_ as the one he had in front of him this moment. This peculiar case being one Seto Kaiba, a late bloomer in the magical world. Now, this was not at all unheard of, a small majority of wizards viewed as *Squibs manifest powers at an older age, but this was Albus Dumbledore and he knew more than just a late manifestation had occurred. But all this shall play out shortly, now let us cut back to Seto Kaiba and the forgotten letter.

After taking a sip of his now cool coffee, and making a disgusted face, Seto Kaiba reached for the week's mail. It wasn't that he was lazy, Kaiba was what many called a workaholic - whether he admitted it or not. And it was this work that caused the delay, what with the opening if Kaiba Land in North America [1] and the everyday challenge of keeping up with the new companies - which were sprouting like weeds in a untended garden - Kaiba had little time to tend to the usual house work, let alone school work. But it was all done by the end of the day, yes that would be Kaiba for you; nothing slipped past him… except maybe the mail.

Following numerous bills and myriad fan mail Seto Kaiba held in his hand the letter of expectance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now Kaiba, unlike most unknowing recipients, didn't jump, gasp, or stare at the parchment-like letter as if it contained anthrax. Kaiba blinked and took another swig of cold coffee, finally down to the last letter he decided a cup of hot coffee was more important and dropped the letter into the trash bin on the way to the kitchen.

Now the story cannot end here. You see, at Hogwarts, the said Kaiba's future destination, Dumbledore had been thinking. Not just thinking, the man had been planning. Now when you plan, you don't _just_ plan, you plan right; and Dumbledore happened to be very good at this.

As he sat musing, the door to his office opened and infamous Professor Severus Snape stepped through. Dumbledore looked over at the professor and nodded amicably.

"I see you have returned from you mission [2], Severus," the Headmaster said motioning for the other to take a seat. "Tell me, how was Egypt?"

"Hot, Headmaster, very hot," Snape looked as venomous as always, but his word had respect for the older man in front of him. "I was sent with a small convoy to Luxor. _He_ wants something Headmaster, and I for one believe it is something to worry about."

"With _his_ new form and previous powers, Severus, any move Voldemort should make is something to worry about," Dumbledore folded his hands together, and rested his chin upon them. "The question is: what in Egypt would he want that could be so powerful… and knowing _him_, so dangerous?"

"The information was disclose to only top officials," Severus spat. "I, along with the other trainees, was merely told to 'look for something of potential use', not that it gives our side much information." He added with a frown.

"Don't look so vexed," Dumbledore said calmly pulling a small box of lemon drops from his desk. After holding the box out to Snape, who shook his head curtly, Dumbledore took one for himself. "The smallest bit of information may be the most important, you must examine all of the clues and in the words of Sherlock Holmes, 'When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'"

"Sherlock Holmes, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "A character from a muggle novel, quite good in fact. You should read it."

"I'll put it on my to-do list," Snape said with a touch of sarcasm. "But there is one more thing, Headmaster."

"Hm? What might that be?"

"While I was in Luxor, without the convoy that is, I met a man," Snape locked eyes with the elder man. "He told me 'When in balance, the only change able to be manifested is imbalance'. When I asked him what he meant he had disappeared. *Appirition perhaps?"

"Hm…" Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and rubbed them with a cloth from his desktop. "I'm not as concerned how he disappeared, I'm more curious to whom he is and why he would say that."

"I believe, Headmaster, we have an interloper," Snape said slowly. "Or perhaps, he is a Death Eater."

"Or, perchance, he is just what our students would call a 'nut'." Dumbledore slipped his glasses back on. "I'm not saying this incident is random and pointless to be discussed, but is there any particular reason –to you- this is so important."

Snape sneered. "The 'smallest bit of information', Headmaster, and besides he wore a turban, lets just say it's a natural instinct, after all you know about the last person I encountered wearing one…" He let it hang.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "Well, you have me their Severus." The Headmaster rose, followed by the professor. "Now, if you could please inform the rest of the staff I have a meeting I should hope not to miss. I should be back within a day, if the young mister does comply. "

Snape turned and walked toward the door briskly, "Yes, Headmaster. But, if I may, who would you be meeting so late tonight?"

"Actually it's quite early in Japan," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Oh, and Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I'd keep that tan, if I were you."

---

"Commencing testing sequence, Mr. Kaiba," the voice of one of a various Kaiba Corp. employees rang through the area. A middle-aged man stood behind a glass window, carefully monitoring the many flashing lights and buttons. He glanced carefully at his employer, waiting for and answer.

Kaiba's attention, on the other hand, was focused on the small console on the other side of the glass. An immense jumble of wires and different plugs ran from all corners of the testing area, all-leading up to a small watch-sized device. 

"Run test," Kaiba said firmly, not looking at his staff member. 

The other man nodded, "Affirmative. Testing run commencing." A few of the various buttons were hit. "Test zero-zero-one beginning."

Light began to erupt from the watch-like device, causing everyone but Kaiba too look away. When the swirling highlights and brighter flashes had ceased, a small monster with shaggy brown hair draped over its round body, stood a few feet above the air. It's large eyes glazed over and shimmered as if it was about to burst into tears just nanoseconds before the image flickered and disappeared.

Kaiba smirked, "Running time, Mr. Harada?"

The man next to him, Harada, typed quickly before answering. "Running time: 3.7124 seconds."

"Good," Kaiba watched the glass as the room behind it darkened. "It seems you still have a job. Now, how long will it take for you to fix the glitch in the imaging sequence?"

Harada shook his head. "The chips used in this one have, most likely, been destroyed or fried beyond any use, Mr. Kaiba, to rebuild them over will take weeks, this whole project will take months even."

Vexed, Kaiba glared at the other man, "You have two weeks." Turning on his heel the CEO left the testing facility with flurry of his trench coat, leaving Harada to contemplate his superior's words. 

Once outside of the room, Kaiba was met by one of the corporation's secretaries. This one happened to be a pudgy woman, with hair on the verge of gray, but to a man like Kaiba she could be the Queen of England and he still wouldn't care.

"You're one o'clock canceled," She was saying to him as they walked briskly along the corridors, toward the CEO's office. "But, there is an unscheduled man here," she paused to catch up with his quick strides.

"Send him in, then," Kaiba said, oblivious to the woman's hitch. 

"Of course," She said, almost jogging to keep up. "But I should warn you, he seems a little fruity, I mean what with all the clothes and everything. Personally I - "

"I said send him in," Kaiba repeated coldly.

"Yes sir," the woman stopped and watched Kaiba's retreating form with malice. "Bastard."

"I heard that," Kaiba walked on calling over his shoulder, as he reached his office. "And, by the way, you're fired."

He left the sputtering woman behind and closed the door. Muttering to himself about "ineptitude" and "uselessness" the young CEO took a seat behind the large oak desk and waited for the man, who appeared within minutes of Kaiba's arrival.

"You're quick, old man, this _is _the twenty-first floor," Kaiba said smoothly, noting the elderly man's choice of foreign clothing. 

"Well," the other said in perfect Japanese. "Technology is amazingly fast these days Seto Kaiba."

"Quite," The CEO folded his arms. "Now, I presume you're here to discuss some form of business, Mr.…?"

"Albus Dumbledore, at your service," he took the seat Kaiba motioned toward. "As for business, I have a proposition you, that in your case, would be a chance of a lifetime."

Kaiba smirked. "Really now, Mr. …Dumbledore, the last time someone told me that it turned out I was a reincarnation of an Egyptian high priest and my greatest rival was a pharaoh himself in his past life."

"And was it true?" Dumbledore asked, eyes sparkling behind half-moon spectacles.

"To an extent," Kaiba said. "What is your offer?"

"You see, as hard as some people find it to believe, I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Dumbledore's anticipations were confirmed as Seto Kaiba broke into coldhearted laughter. The CEO slowly calmed down and faced the Headmaster with a familiar smirk. "I'm a powerful political figure, Mr. Dumbledore, and I expect attacks from crack-heads and others with a loose hold on sanity. So, without any ado, I'll ask you to please leave my office and tell someone who is naïve enough to believe in witchcraft and such."

"And how is your hold on sanity, Seto?" Dumbledore asked seriously, calling Kaiba by his first name. Once he had the CEO's attention, the man continued, "Answer me one question before I leave: has anything every happened to you, anything unexplainable yet it felt so right?"

"What are you trying imply?" Kaiba asked defensively. In the brunette's mind the wheels were turning at top speed, as he remembered a fated night on the Battle Ship. The night when he had suddenly realized he was able to read the hieroglyphics on the god cards... though he had never been able to before.

"I'm implying that your not who you think you are, Seto," Dumbledore's eyes bore into Kaiba's. "Because you are, simply, a wizard, Seto Kaiba. For five years your powers have been dormant, now you are finally showing signs."

Kaiba leaned further back in his chair. "This has to be the biggest joke, if I've ever heard of one so preposterous."

Dumbledore studied the youth in front of him. "I'll be honest Seto, as I can see you're an educated young man and you can handle the bare truth," blue met blue. "The powers of darkness are rising all around us this very moment, not only in the Wizarding world, Seto. I'm sure you've felt it here too. Suspicions are running high these days, not everyone with dark power radiating from them will be able to slip by without being noticed."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm going to be targeted because of this 'dark power' I have?"

"Not only you, but anyone associated with you. The Wizarding world, sadly, is not a friendly place these past years; even the Ministry of Magic is looking into peculiar cases such as you. But if these dark powers had found you first… I believe you can figure the rest out."

"Mokuba…" Kaiba massaged his temples. "Now, lets say you _are_ telling the truth. How do I know _you're_ not with this 'dark power'? After all, I hardly know you."

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe in chances Mr. Kaiba," he returned to calling the CEO by his surname. "Not may wizards these day do, and with the powers you seem to be capable of your credibility would be question. As for mine, you have my word that I, Albus Dumbledore, have no intention in associating with the powers of darkness."

"As I have said before, I believe in chances. I refuse to believe that you, Mr. Kaiba, are a minion of the dark side and I believe in your word. I can only hope you believe mine when I say I'm offering you an opportunity to find your true potential and I'd be truly saddened if you were to pass this up."

"And if I were to go to this… school," Kaiba looked flustered. "I would need certain privileges, so to speak, after all I would need to run my company."

"They can be arranged," Dumbledore said smiling. "As for you younger brother, Mokuba, I can arrange for Aurors – men and women dedicated to fighting the forces of darkness – to watch over him. Everything will be taken care of."

"I must be the biggest sucker in the world," Kaiba said more to himself than the other man in the room. The CEO reached for a bottle of Aspirin hidden under a pile of reports. 

"I assure you, Seto Kaiba, you will not regret this," Dumbledore said with his eyes flashing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

* Squib = A none wizard/witch born to a wizard family (the opposite of a mudblood.)

* Appirition = A wizard's ability to disappear and appear in a different place, Hogwarts is inaccessible to this magic.

[1] At the end of the Battle Tower (or Alcatraz Tower) series Kaiba and Mokuba fly off to America in a private fighter jet to (form what I've heard) open up Kaiba Land in the US.

[2] At the end of book 4, Snape is sent on an undisclosed mission by Dumbledore. (If you read book five, it's probably revealed.) 

So, should I continue?


	2. The First Encounter

Notes: The work below is a product of sleep-deprivation and caffeine. Proceed with caution, ignore any mistakes in grammar and don't forget to review. ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Two: The First Encounter 

"Apparently the Wizarding realm isn't as behind-the-times as I thought… They take checks."

- Seto Kaiba

          A dark figure paced the room quickly. The four other occupants, seated in large armchairs looked on with idle eyes. One of the four pointed a slim stick at the fireplace, and with a flick of his wrist, flames erupted. The golden-orange flames engulfed the room in a thick brightness, causing many of the occupants to look away. 

"Well?" Asked the wand holder. "Where is it?"

The man stopped pacing and looked at his superiors, "You know as well as I do, Nott, that I don't have anything worth using." 

"Really? Why might that be?" Another of the men in the chairs asked as he smoothed a wrinkle in his robes. He turned his cold gaze back onto the man standing. "I heard otherwise."

"It was all burned, damn it," the man picked up a briefcase that lay against the wall behind him. Undoing the clasp, he poured the contents at the feet of his superiors. Pages and pieces of ancient papyrus covered in blurred hieroglyphics lay in a pile. "All burned."

The third speaker reached down and pulled a piece of the half burnt transcript from the ruins. Silently the others watched his actions. 

"Isn't there anything useful left Zabini?" he asked in a callous voice.

Zabini, who remained standing, snorted, "As if we could make the hieroglyphics out in the first place, Malfoy. The manuscript's been burned so bad all we can see is the words 'darkness' here and 'seven' there – a lot of help that is."

"So there's now way to repair it?" Nott asked.

"Like I know," Zabini shrugged. "This was burned five thousand years ago, and those centuries _did not_ help."

Malfoy looked snide, "Our Lord's commands were left unfulfilled. You all know of the consequences…"

One of the unspoken men stood in Zabini's defense, "Not yet Malfoy."

"And why not, Avery? You know the Dark Lord's policies."

Avery pulled the piece of papyrus from Malfoy's hands. "Because, Lucius, if there's a translation there's always an original."

"You're implying there may be a surviving copy after all these centuries?"

"I'm not implying," Avery looked confident. "I _know_ it exists, I've seen it." 

---

Life was full of irony, as the young Harry Potter had learned. The scrawny, black haired boy sighed as he completed his daily round of chores – which, his rather larger, cousin, Dudley had no part in. For all of his remembrance Harry had lived with his Aunt, Uncle, and said cousin; who weren't the most pleasant people in the world. You see, after his parents were killed Harry was turned over to his mother's sister, being his Aunt Petunia Dursley. 

One would think Harry would have had at lease a small piece of the Dursley's affection and respect, but due to his mother's (and father's) certain _abilities_ all was lost in the three's prejudice. Eleven years into Harry's life, he discovered he also had special abilities, not that this helped his current situation with the Dursley's. He was excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which in turn opened up a new world and perspective in front of the boy's eyes. There the powers of unbelievable proportion and danger, unseen to regular humans, were unleashed. This was both a virtue and vice, for Harry as he learned who killed his parents and his true destiny – to defeat Lord Voldemort, who in turn had killed his parents and threatened the Wizarding world. Harry had escaped Voldemort's clutch five times, once when Harry was an infant. And it was this incident, in which Voldemort failed to kill young Harry, which brought fame to the boy. 

Not that fame was all it was worked up to be, the young Potter was in his aunt's garden weeding in the summer sun. Perspiration dripped down the boy's face and bare back as he pulled a final weed from one of the many rows. He was deep in thought as he moved on to another row, hardly noticing the woman on the other side of the fence peaking over at him.

"Hi!" She chirped, making Harry jump back in surprise. "I'm Elise Akila, my husband and I moved in a few days ago from Damietta."

Surprised by her straightforward attitude, Harry was at a loose. "Er, Hello Mrs. Akila…" He said not having the slightest clue to where Damietta was. "Um… is there any particular reason you're here?"

Her smile broadened, "Not really, just thought I'd like to say friendly hello to my new neighbor."

It was at that moment Aunt Petunia burst through the back doors, in a huff. "Will you please hurry!" She practically screeched, "I need help with the canning, as you should know, and I don't want you - " Her eyes widened for a moment as she saw the middle-aged woman leaning over the fence near Harry. " – to get any kind of confounded skin cancer," she said quickly. "Ah, the youth of today, please Harry… just… go…!" Petunia finished the sentence with a sugary smile.

Harry saw the chance and took it, "Well, I'll see you later Mrs. Akila. It was nice meeting you." With the final sentence, he shuffled off to the door, trying his best not to run. He could hear his new neighbor chatting idly behind him.

"Nice kid, that Harry," Mrs. Akila was saying as Harry closed the door softly. Funny she knew his name before he had introduced himself, but the thought never occurred to him as he tore off to the bathroom for an ice cold shower.

It wasn't until that night when Harry lay awake in his bed, smiling to himself as the clock on his nightstand his twelve midnight – proclaiming his birthday – that suspicion began to arise in the boy's mind. It started with a crash from Mrs. Akila's house. Harry, letting curiosity over power his logic, pushed off his covers and walked over to his window and peeked out. The street was dark, only illuminated by the streetlights lining it. From his current viewpoint, Harry could see light flashing from Elise's window like a TV or slide show projection. 

Next to him Hedwing squawked as a flash, brighter than most, illuminated the bushed opposite to the window. Shushing the bird Harry backed away from the window. Lying back down, he glanced at the clock. It was only 12:03. Slowly Harry fell asleep, only to wake up the next morning the hear his uncle ranting on about "cars driving from the neighbor's house at all times of night" and "beauty sleep" (which Harry mentally added, his relatives could use.)

None of this seemed relevant, because at one o'clock that following day Harry Potter left the Dursleys and drove off to his friends Ron Weasley's house for the rest of his summer, shoving anything related to Privet Drive to the back of his head. Hogwarts time was finally coming and with it, Harry suspected, a new venture.

--- 

Ruebus Hagrid prided himself in being one of the few men Albus Dumbledore could trust to carry out "official Hogwarts business"; but there were times he almost regretted this. Almost. The first time Hagrid set his eyes on Seto Kaiba, he knew the boy would be trouble for him. Looking into the boy's eyes was like looking over a frozen lake, it could be perfectly safe, although there was that change the ice would break under your footing and send you to an inevitable death. But all this was beside the point. Hagrid was doing as Dumbledore has instructed. His newest mission, find and help supply the said Seto Kaiba with the needed school material. 

But Hagrid, at the moment, did not know Kaiba and did not know the dangers. The half-giant was sitting by the Leaky Cauldron having his "usual" when the door swung open. A cold gust of wind flew through the room as a dark figure stepped in, out of the rain, which proceeded to pour down in bouts outside. The boy looked very out of place among the raggedly clothes, what with the long black muggle trench coat and the silver buckles and clasps adorning his waist and arms. Slowly, gripping a silver suitcase he ascended, sending ice cold glares at anyone who dared look at him. 

It was at this moment Hagrid approached him. "Er… You Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes," Kaiba answered in perfect English. "Are you the informant Dumbledore said I 'couldn't miss'?"

"Yup, tha'd be me, Ruebus Hagrid's the name," Hagrid said with a wary grin. "You gonna be able to able to speak English okay, 'cause I can take you down to the Ministry for a language charm if ya need one - "

"I'm a business man," Kaiba interrupted in his ever-present monotone. "I have to know these things naturally, I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Right then," Hagrid said uncomfortably, somewhere deep inside he felt as if he was dealing with Draco Malfoy all over again. "If you'll follow me…"

The duo left the prying eyes of the Leaky Cauldron's occupants and headed for the brick wall in the backroom. Kaiba followed cautiously, and stopped as Hagrid did. The CEO observed the giant man tapped the bricks with a pink umbrella. Hagrid watched Kaiba's face as the bricks reformed into an entrance to Diagon Alley. The brunette didn't blink.

"You seem ta be takin' this well," Hagrid observed as they stepped out onto the street. "How long have ya known yer'self to be a Wizard, Seto?"

"A week," Kaiba said without sentiment. "And if you wish to call me something, I will be Kaiba, not Seto."

"Erm…" Hagrid made a sound of understanding. "Right." He turned toward Gingotts the Wizarding bank. "Ye're gonna need some money ta buy those supplies, c'mon."

"I suppose this… realm has a bank?" Kaiba said as he matched Hagrid almost stride for stride.

"Only one," Hagrid replied sagely. "Gringotts, one of the safest places in the world, 'xept Hogwarts as I always say."

"One bank for the whole world?" Kaiba didn't hide his skepticism. "Doesn't that seem a little foolish?"

"The only folly would be on those who try to break into one of those vaults," Hagrid said, proud to be able to tell the something to the youth. "Guarded by dragon's they are, and them goblins don't check them of'in."

"Did you say 'dragons'?" This subject sparked Kaiba's attention. 

"Yup," Hagrid said, again happy to inform Kaiba about another thing he didn't know of. "They're rare, very rare 'n fact. I was lucky 'nough to get me hands on a Norwegian Ridgeback egg a few years back, but the little guy had to be sent to a colony." Hagrid finished a sentence with a slight bit of sorrow, "Haven't seen poor Norbert since…"

"I'm guessing that's the name you gave the dragon."

"Yea," Hagrid said as they climbed the myriad steps up to the entrance. "How come yer' suddenly interested in dragons, Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked. "Lets just say they fit my taste."

"And what might that be?" Hagrid inquired.

"Power."

A chill ran down Hagrid's back. "Mus' be a acquired taste then."

Once inside the bank, Hagrid guided the student over to an open teller. "Goblins, don't be afraid," Hagrid cautioned. "Not that friendly, but you ain't a ray o' sunshine yer'self."

Kaiba didn't answer; instead he walked confidentially over toward the little man and spoke. Within a minute he returned with a snide look on his face. 

"Apparently the Wizarding realm isn't as behind-the-times as I thought," Kaiba said without warmth.

"An' why do ye say that?" Hagrid growled. Kaiba was getting on the giant's nerves.

"They take checks."

---

Ollivander's was Seto Kaiba's last stop, before he would rid himself of Hagrid. Glad that the day with the giant man was almost to an end, Kaiba stepped into the dusty shop, letting the aroma of old paper and other foreign smell wash over him. An old, balding man was sitting in a corner, head bent as he skimmed through a large black book.

"Excuse me," Kaiba said, but his words were as harsh as always.

The man's head shout up like a cat's. "Ah…" he said, his wild eyes surveying the youth in front of him. "Tell my your name for I have been expecting you."

"I am Seto Kaiba," the said youth answered and walked toward the counter. "I'm here to buy a wand."

The man, who Kaiba suspected to be Mr. Ollivander, stood up and began to look through the rows and rows of small black boxes. "I know what you're here for," he said from behind a stack. "I merely need to find the right wand for you to yield."

Kaiba idly set his packages down on the counter and waited, arms crossed. Slowly, as if guided, his eyes fell on the book Mr. Ollivander had been reading. From what he already knew, it was written in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Straining his eyes Kaiba read the first few sentences, outlining the rule or the pharaoh *Ka.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Ollivander had almost appeared next to Kaiba.

"Very," the CEO answered, refusing to let the elder man's trick spook him.

"It's rare for someone like you to have the ability to read hieroglyphics, but…" he said, eyes shining. "That is not the point, is it?"

"No, it is not," Kaiba agreed looking at the four boxes the old man had brought forth. "Which do you recommend?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "The wand shall choose you, young Seto Kaiba. Reach out and it shall choose you."

Unsure of what to do, Kaiba picked up the Rosewood wand. As soon as his finger touched the polished wood, black sparks flew from the wand tip causing the CEO to drop it. Ollivander raised an eyebrow as the sparks ignited a parchment on his desk.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Kaiba asked uncertainty in his voice.

"No, no, go on. Choose another," the wand maker said with a bit of fear in his old voice.

Slightly wary, Kaiba reached down again and picked up a second wand. He froze in half shock and another half horror. This time sparkles and small puffs of blackish indigo purple mist flowed from the wand and wound their way around Kaiba's body. Whirling and whirling, the dark haze engulfed the youth, leaving Mr. Ollivander enough time to duck under his desk as a wave of magical energy passed straight over his head. The shelves rattled as the energy –in form of a deep amethyst – flew from Kaiba's frozen form outward in the way radioactive waves flowed from an atomic bomb right after detonation. The ripple effect passed through the walls of the shop and sent the door, itself, flying from its hinges. But as soon as this manifestation of power had come, it was immediately gone.

"Wha's going on 'ere?" Hagrid had burst through the door less doorframe. He looked in confusion from Seto Kaiba, who was on his knees using the counter for support, back to Mr. Ollivander whose head was just visible above the said counter. "Well?"

"Mahogany, thirteen in a half inches, three dragon heartstrings… It seems he's found the right one," Ollivander said quite shaken. "Are you alright?" He glanced at Kaiba, who was still on his knees. 

"I- I'm fine," Kaiba stood up shakily, trying to regain his composure. "How much is it?"

Hagrid watched Kaiba make the transaction and pick up his parcels, "Ye're not gonna buy that, are ya? Didn't ya see what happened?" 

"It's his," Ollivander said solemnly. "Only his."

"What?" Hagrid look from Ollivander, then to Kaiba, who was departing. "You can't let 'im keep that, that's dangerous! And just wha' was that anyway?"

Hagrid left Ollivander to his shambled shop and instead followed Seto Kaiba as the CEO headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. The CEO wasn't in a talking mood, from the frustrated look on his face, but the large man wasn't about to forget the incident. Kaiba was at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, when Hagrid had pushed through the confused crowd and caught up.

"All right, rich boy," Hagrid panted. "Explain."

"Why are you still here," Kaiba hadn't turned around as he headed inside and ordered a room. "Business is over, I don't need a second shadow, you know."

"This isn' about business, ya son o' a bitch," Hagrid resorted, even if it wasn't is brightest idea. "This is personal! I 'aven't seen dark power like that since… well, 'ince, never! …'Xept maybe You-know-who, but I never seen 'em."

Kaiba ignored him as he took a pair of keys from Tom, the toothless bartender. "Well, you know what they say about your personal feelings; try too keep them out of your teaching career."

"Tell me now," Hagrid growled as he trudged up the steps after Kaiba.

"Fine," Kaiba said setting the parcels down outside his room door. He turned and glared at the other man with haunted blue eyes. "I'll tell you something… I'm not a dark wizard like you think; I'm not working for god-knows-who and I have no intention of doing so. I'm going to Hogwarts because I have personal matter of my own I'd like to… sort out."

Hagrid glared at Kaiba through his own wild black hair. "Fine," the half-giant sighed. "Fine. 'Ere's yer ticket, and don't let the number fool ya, just run between the nine and ten gates. The train for the actual startin' day left a while ago, so you'll be starting on the second day." Hagrid turned to leave. "Don't be late."

Hagrid slowly trotted away from the CEO. Reaching down to pick up his packages, Kaiba mumbled something indistinguishable, causing the larger of the two to stop and turn around. 

"What did ye say?" Hagrid asked.

Kaiba was in the midst of stepping through his open doorway, before he stopped. "I said, 'it was the Shadow Realm'."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Akila = intelligent

*Ka, a pharaoh who ruled Egypt in the late pre-dynasty. The 1st known pharaoh, I believe.

Review --- 


	3. Trains, Tabloids, And Traffic

Notes: Heh, bring on the immature sex jokes! (Hey, they're 15/16, what do you expect?) Thanks for the reviews, BTW! ^_^ Love ya guys! 

Just for the record, the "transcript" and the "surviving copy" that were mentioned in last chapter are all canon (if you can call it that). Well in the manga's Egyptian Arc atleast…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Three: Trains, Tabloids, and Traffic

"You know, they say the length of a guy's wand measure's his… Ow! Why did you just slap me Hermione?"

- Ron Weasly

Platform 9 ¾ was crowded, as usual, but this didn't bother Harry Potter much. After his much-awaited stay with the Weasley's at the Burrow, he was going back to Hogwarts! Harry could feel the excitement building as well as the twinge of dread at the bottom of his stomach. As always, he feared what new adventure was in store for himself and his friends – whom stood faithfully by his side at the very moment. 

Harry couldn't help but smile as they boarded the train and slowly moved down the halls looking for open seats, but his smile faded as his eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. The small blonde boy stood in their path, both of his ever-present flunkies at his sides. A trademark smirk was painted across his placid face.

"Looking for a seat Potter?" Malfoy smirked. 

"Yes," Harry hissed through gritted teeth. "Could you move, Malfoy?"

"What no 'please'?" Came the blonde's response, his wicked grin only growing.

Ron stepped forwards on cue. "Out'a the way Malfoy, or we'll do what we did last time we met [1]!" The red headed wizard reached for his wand, but another's hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"It there a problem here?"

The six teens looked toward the speaker, who happened to be a tall man with thinning auburn hair and steely eyes. He wore black robes with the Hogwarts logo flashing brightly amidst the dark cloth on his chest. Harry noticed in his other hand a wand was held in a defensive position ready for a quick charm if necessary.

"No sir!" Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked over at the man. "We were just looking for a seat."

"Then I suggest you find one," the man said in the same monotone. "All students must be seated until the train reaches its destination, Headmaster's orders."

Nodding weakly Harry and his friends quickly moved away from the older man, leaving Malfoy and his flunkies the deal with him. Hermione muttering under her breathe all the way. Ron and Harry exchanged glances but decided not to ask until they were far enough away from the intimidating older man. So once they were settled in with Ginny (who, after seeing Harry enter the room, was absorbed in a magazine), Fred and George - or visa-versa, Harry still had trouble telling the twins apart - the questions poured out.

"Who was that? Why was he on the train?" 

"What did he think he was doing? I was 'bout to tell Malfoy off!" 

Both boys exclaimed in intuition, knowing Hermione was on step a head of them all. But before the know-it-all could reply, someone else took the stage.

"Don't tell me," Fred (or George?) crossed his arms and grinned. "Old guy, Hogwarts robes, yielding an evil eye? He's an Auror, my friends, and a tough one at that! So it's up to me and George, here, to break, 'em!"

Hermione sighed. "I should have known Dumbledore would install _some_ sort of security at Hogwarts after… well, you know."

"So there'll be guards patrolling the school?" George asked with a sour face. "Well that'll take some fun out of this school year… but we could always…"

"Yes!" Fred said with a triumphant smirk. "Us, Weasleys are very resourceful when it comes to entertainment. Boredom beware, the terrible twosome have returned and we will not let puny Aurors stop us in out quest!"

The other occupants of the booth snickered as Fred stuck a "heroic" pose, while Ginny –having looked up from her magazine- rolled her eyes. "And what 'quest' might that be?"

George mocked a hurt look, "Why our only quest! To become the best, and only best, pranksters Hogwarts has ever had!" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "That and open our joke shop, of course - " Fred's eyes fell on the magazine Ginny was clutching. "That's '*Magic Realities' isn't it? Mum would kill you if she knew! Let me see?"

Fred made a swipe for the magazine but Ginny was quicker and moved it out of his reach, unfortunately she didn't notice Ron also reaching toward her until the magazine was pulled from her hands. "Brothers," she huffed with a vex expression.

"'Hogwarts School Scandal'" Ron read the cover story. "'Sources inform us that much acclaimed Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is indeed consorting with dark forces after the acceptance of a transfer student against the Ministry's better judgment…' Do you actually believe this stuff Ginny? It _is_ by *Rita Skeeter!" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No I don't, but," Ginny had her arms crossed. "I need it back, it was a friends…"

"Skeeter?" Hermione mumbled softly. "I was wondering what she would do next… I mean, she did loose her job with the *Daily Prophet but…"

Ron paid no heed and continued flipping through the pages, making faces at quite a few of them. The rest of the occupants watched him. Ron looked up suddenly with a grin, "You know, they say the length of a guy's wand measure's his - " A thwack sound was heard by all as a palm collided with Ron's cheek. The Weasly rubbed his reddening cheek, "Ow! Why did you just slap me Hermione?"

"That was just immature!" Hermione crossed her arms and glared. Harry watched the scene play out, not sure whether he wanted to stop it or not. "And not to mention disgusting! Plus, it's not even true!"

"And how would you know?" George cleverly asked, causing Hermione to burn with blush. "Hm? Who was the lucky man?"

Seeing his chance, Harry pulled the magazine away from Ron and handed it back to Ginny – who blushed, but not as much as Hermione was. The others were too preoccupied with the current discussion to notice.

"T-thanks," Ginny stuttered awkwardly. "I think I'll go visit Lavender or someone… B-bye!" She scampered from the room before Harry could reply. Shrugging to himself Harry turned his attention back to the others, occasionally joining the conversation.

--- 

Harry wasn't surprised when he noticed a few students missing. He had anticipated that they wouldn't want to return after last year's tragedy…

Harry's head instinctively snapped toward the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang sat with her back to him, Harry couldn't see her face but he suspected she wasn't too happy to be here. Sighing to himself, for what seemed to be the third time that day, the black haired boy turned his attention to the beginning ceremony.

Within the castle's safe walls the ceremony began and Harry's thoughts drifted from the terrified faces of the first years to his friends and godfather Sirius Black, who just happened to be a wanted criminal. Mail from Sirius was slow this summer. According the Sirius he was in a "safe place" and "won't be able to contact – or be contacted – until the situation blows over a bit". Harry was a bit disappointed at this but he knew Sirius was trying his best. He assumed the whole Aurors-guarding-the-castle bit didn't help much either…

"…As of the current situation the Ministry of Magic has ordered the aid of Aurors," Dumbledore was saying. "They will be patrolling the castle and are here for your protection, their judgment will not be questioned, and they shall be treated as if they were part of the Hogwarts staff." He glanced sternly across the room. "Now that is said, I would like the announce a change in plans. Usually tomorrow would be the first day of class, but instead we will be having a ceremony to welcome in a very _talented_ transfer student. You shall meet in the Great Hall before breakfast for his sorting, and then… the rest of the day is yours." 

A murmur of happy whispers and questions spread across the hall as the food appeared magically. Harry turned toward his two best friends. "This transfer student…?"

"Hm?" Ron raised an eyebrow, his moth full.

"Oh Harry, you don't think… He can't be…" Hermione looked skeptical. "… It _was_ Rita Skeeter."

Harry looked at his plait, suddenly the food didn't look so appetizing. "That's what worries me, as much as she twists her stories, there is some truth…"

--- 

It was a standoff, just like the old western movies the CEO had seen, except the occasional tumbleweed rolling through the scene. Kaiba clenched his fists. The wand, on the other hand, remained still. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. It was stupid, he knew, to sit there glaring at a twig on his nightstand. But that twig has done what only an item of immense power – a *Sennen Item - could. Because, from what Kaiba knew, only a Sennen Item could summon the Shadow Realm… but apparently that wasn't true in this case - a case that Seto Kaiba was determined to solve.

Warily Kaiba reached in and closed his fingers around the wand… nothing happened. With a raised eyebrow, the CEO gave the wand a flick, but still, to no avail. Sighing in defeat and frustration he turned and set the wand back in its rightful box. Kaiba moved away from the nightstand and sat down beside his laptop, which was conveniently sitting on the small desk provided in the inn's bedroom. Sighing again at his current situation (an accommodations) Seto Kaiba took to typing. 

When he had a chance to look at the clock near the doorway he could barely make out the numbers four fifty-two. With sleep dragging his eyelids downward, he shut off the third program he had finished in a matter of hours and flopped lifelessly in bed, not bothering to change from his current clothes or pull the covers over him. 

Yes, for Seto Kaiba there was no night - just daylight, work, and morning, so by the time his eyes had fully closed it only seemed like a second in the CEO's mind before the bustle of the shops outside woke him. Blinking the dreamless sleep away, Kaiba stood on wobbly feet and massaged his back.  Taking a few steps away from the bed, he realized he was still in yesterday's clothes, but that wasn't the worst discovery yet. 

"Shit," Kaiba turned to the clock and grimaced. Two hours of sleep and an hour before the train left… he knew he needed an alarm clock, whether it be to thrown across the room or to wake him on time was debatable. 

After showering, dressing, and leaving the Leaky Cauldron, Kaiba was back in his familiar realm. Cars honked and pedestrians called loudly to each other welcoming Kaiba into the London rush hour [2]. There were some days the CEO wished humans would just crawl under the pathetic rock they generated from and stay there… forever. This was one of them.

He found himself stuffed in the back of a smelly cab against his entire Hogwarts luggage. If only gaze could kill Kaiba would be a serial murderer in less than half an hour. But his icy eyes only warned what could come if he was displeased. Which was just what Kaiba wanted, after all he hated to consort with people "below" him. Now this wasn't a matter of intelligence, it was more of a matter of wealth and power. People who wouldn't help the CEO in one or more ways were "below" him.

"…Woman's body found today," an anchor's voice slowly drifted and met Kaiba's ears. "Police identified the diseased woman as Elise Akila, who recently moved from Damietta, Egypt to a residency at Privet drive. Investigation is still under way to determine the cause of death, from what authorities said there was no visible cause. One detective was quoted saying the death was 'unnatural' and almost 'like magic'… "

"I was listening to that."

The cabby had reached down to turn off the depressing news, but the CEO's interest was sparked. Kaiba sent a swift glare toward the cab driver that nodded mutely and avoided the cold gaze. "Sorry sir…"

" …The world wide murders and disappearances of some thirty-seven archeologists and Egyptologists – the late Elise Akila included – have sparked universal interest among top authorities. Britain's archeological society is astounded by these crimes, but as of yet, no suspects or motives can be deduced…"

Kaiba turned his head and stared out the window. Magic. Murders. Egypt. This could be a problem. Running from problems that you knew were coming was pointless he knew that from experience.  He just hoped he would know the solution and could meet this one head on. No one liked getting caught with his pants down, especially Kaiba.

Hours dragged on like centuries, the CEO staring out the window at the pathetic mess he had gotten himself to. It seemed lucky then, that Kaiba's interest was sparked. At first it wasn't noticeable. They were just a few men, walking along the crowded boulevard. But they weren't meant to be there. How he knew that, Kaiba wasn't sure.

His own cab passed them slowly, allowing Kaiba a closer look. When the cab was almost along side of them, he did know. He could see them all clearly now, two brunettes and a greasy looking black haired man. They were wizards, or their clothes seemed to belong in that realm. Wherever they were from Kaiba could see they didn't want to be walking out in the open walkways. Disgusted looks played across the brown haired men's faces as they moved, though the other darker haired man didn't look so revolted. 

One of the brunettes glanced disgustedly over toward Kaiba's cab. Kaiba wasn't sure what made the man's eye widen as they locked eyes. He had probably recognized him as Seto Kaiba.

A sudden jolt sent Kaiba banging against the luggage and broke his gaze. The cab had apparently fought its way through the traffic jam and plunged down streets towards Kings Crossing and platform 9 and ¾. Kaiba made a mental note not to tip the driver as the car gave another jolt. He was mistaken in even agreeing to come to this lunatic school in the first place. But it never occurred to him that his only mistake that day was making eye contact.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Magic Realities = a wizard tabloid magazine (cover article by Rita Skeeter, go figure…) focused on revealing the "truth" (think "National Inquirer" if you live in the US). ((It also may be the only thing in the fic that I own (besides the unimportant OCs)! I'm so proud!))

*Daily Prophet = popular wizard newspaper.

*Rita Skeeter = a Daily Prophet writer who wrote horrible lies about people including Harry, Hermione and Hagrid – is an illegal Animagus (bug) and was caught and trapped in a jar by Hermione at the end of book 4.

*Sennen = Millennium (I prefer Sennen over Millennium.)

[1] At the end of book 4, Harry, Hermione, Ron and a few others (whose names escape my mind at the moment) jinxed/hex Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle - knocking them unconscious. 

[2] Okay I have no friggin' clue about London or its traffic. This scene was purely my imagination… 

Review? 


	4. The Night Before

Notes: Eek! I just found out who died in Book 5! It's not fair… but then again, neither is life. ::sigh:: If only… Well I wont ruin the surprise for you. (In fact I haven't even _read_ the book. I just know where to get straight answers. ^_~)

Thanks for the great reviews guys and gals, I appreciate it!

Oh, look a guest appearance! Just 'coz this is Seto-centric doesn't mean I'm excluding other characters. ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Four: The Night Before 

"The High Priest is walking the earth once more… only I doubt he knows who he truly is…"

- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Lord Voldemort)

A blonde boy sat idly on the steps outside of a large museum, waiting. It was dusk and the sun had begun to sink under the horizon of buildings, blocking the youth's view of the real sunset. He twirled a golden scepter-like rod in his left hand, while the other supported his chin. 

"Isis…" he muttered through clenched teeth. "Where the hell are you?" 

The sun had fully disappeared behind the buildings, but there were traces of light still illuminating the land. Rolling his lavender eyes, he stood up and stalked toward the museum doors. 

It was quiet inside, too quiet… like a crypt. He instinctively froze, his muscles tense. The room he stood in was dimly lit with only the traces of sunlight creeping through the huge doors behind him. Every breath he took and every beat of his heart echoed inside his head until it was a symphony of chaos. Calming himself he walked on, choosing the least intimidating corridor and following it.

"Isis!" His voice rang through the hall, echoing several times back to him. "Isis! Where the fuck are you?" He continued shouting her name and occasional curses in a foreign language as he proceeded deeper into the dark hallway. His face portraying anger and fear as he stalked through the corridor, emotions coursing through him.

That's when he stumbled on it. Literally stumbled. 

Something caught the blonde's feet, causing him to crash onto the museum's tile paved floor. He swore softly as he tried vainly to untangle himself from the object restricting him. It wasn't until he had fully freed himself did he realize he was holding a purse. A purse he seemed to hated, to say the least; it was beaded with some sort of white material (probably plastic, he noted mentally) and had uncannily long straps… like a giant book bag. Nevertheless, his face shown recognition.

"Isis loves this Ra forbidden thing," He cursed. "She would never leave it… oh no… ISIS!"

He shot to his feet, purse grasped tightly in one hand, the Rod in the other. His face stated there would be hell top pay if anything had happened to Isis. He dashed down the nearest hall ignoring the fact he had no idea where Isis might be, but that didn't matter, he would find the answers around the next bend.

It happened so fast he had less than a nanosecond to stop, the blonde ran headlong into a caped man. Both crashed to the floor in a frenzy of kicking and cursing. When they were free of each other the youth followed his instincts. With his Rod in hand he sent the other man flying into the wall, but instead of falling the man was suspended – held to the wall with a magic-like energy all around his body [1].

It was the element of unplanned surprise that allowed the blonde the upper hand. He made good use of his victory; pointing the Rod toward his captive he evoked a type of magic unknown to most.

"Who are you?" The Rod holder shouted, glaring at the frozen man. "What are you doing here? And where the hell is my sister, Isis!" He released the other, allowing him the dignity of dropping painfully to the floor.

"I am *Evan Rosier…" The man said in a deadpan, his body still sprawled across the floor. "…I was sent here on a mission by my Lord… to retrieve information concerning the_ Book_…"

"Where is Isis?" he yelled, his grip on the Rod tightening. His knuckles were almost white. 

"The Egyptologist woman was to take us to the tablets holding the information…" 

Malik didn't hesitate; he knew where the tablets were being held… and he also knew that Isis would be there. With a flick of his wrist he sent Rosier flying into the opposite wall – knocking him unconscious. He was out of the room before the caped man hit the floor.

The youth cursed his legs to run faster, he was tiring already from sprinting the length of the whole museum. He skid around a corner, grabbing at anything to slow his turn. After nearly smashing into a sarcophagus that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the blonde made it to a flight of very ominous stairs.

Ignoring the oblivious signs of danger the blonde tore down the stairs with speed he didn't seem to possess.  There was a guard at the bottom of the door. Without hesitation the youth launched himself toward the guard and landed a blow to the head that left the man unconscious. Next the blonde slammed through the door, ignorant to what ever lay behind it. 

 "You'll let her go or they'll be hell to pay!"

There was a clash as gold met silver and then the blood flew. Blood so red, blurring everything in sight, distorting the figures in the room until all it was a warm glowing hue…

…Filling the void behind Harry Potter's eyes. The boy's jet green eyes opened in fright. Blinking in surprise and dread the black haired boy leaned back in his pillows. He was in Hogwarts… safe. But ever so slightly his scar burned, warming him of danger to come that was ever more probable. 

Harry doubted he would be able to sleep at night anymore. 

--- 

_He_ sat waiting. 

The room was a dim green, color dancing from the torches that lined that hall. There were no windows or doors in this narrow room. It would seem to close in slowly, ever so gradually shrinking as you neared the end where the throne stood. The shadowed lord sat within the darkness, letting the greens play across his pale snake-like face.  The color twisting and writhing while his red eyes waited hungrily. 

It wasn't until the two men appeared in the room did his eyes show any signs of immediate interest or vague life. Rising slowly with an animalistic grace, the Dark Lord descended. 

 "I trussst you retrieved the information…" It wasn't a question. 

"My Lord," the larger of the men bowed, the other following in suit. "We have fulfilled you're wish… and we have brought you, our esteemed Lord, an added bonus."

"Ssstop buttering me up, Avery…" the Dark Lord hissed. "Get to point. What is it?"

"A S-sennen Item, M-my L-lord," the smaller balding man said, holding as golden scepter-like rod forward. It bore the eye of Ra. "M-my Lord?"

"Fool!" There was a burst of light and the small man flew roughly into a wall. "This was not part of the mision! You're careles acts may alter my plans, and that cannot be accepted. I _do not_ need the Sennen Items, they have already fallen into the cumbers some hands of muggles!"

"Forgive us, my Lord," Avery said, his voice quivering slightly. "It shall not happen again. But we have the information you requested - "

A cold hand clamped around Avery's neck, cutting cut off his speech. With his other hand the Dark Lord pulled a black cover off a stone basin that slightly resembled a birdbath. Avery was pushed forward and forced to look into the silver swirling waters of the *Pensieve. 

"The tablets," the dark Lord hissed again. "Show me what you remember."

Avery swallowed and began, memories filling into the silver swirling waters; faces of people, places, and the stone tablets depicting an "epic battle". He remembered all of it, up until the blonde Egyptian boy burst through the door. The memories there were blank.

"What happened here?" the dark Lord demanded.

The smaller man stepped forward, having recovered form his last beating. "The Item, my Lord, it is able to control the mind… l-like the *Imperius Curse. We were able to sub due him long enough to take the Item for our own."

"A mistake you shall pay for dearly, Wormtail," came a hiss. There was a thud as Avery was thrown to the ground. "But on the other hand… we see here," the dark lord's hand drifted to the Pensieve's swirling waters. The depiction of a priest holding an identical item floated into view. "*High Priest Seito, betrayer of the unnamed Pharaoh, if the translations are correct… a worthy ally."

"My L-lord," Wormtail ventured. "I-if I may… H-he's quite d-dead by now…?"

"Death is not the final stage, as you should know," the Dark Lord said discreetly. "The ancients of Egypt believed in life after death, reincarnation…" The Dark Lord reached into his robes and the three before him tensed. Fortunately it wasn't his wand, but rather a crumpled piece of paper. "This was found during the raid at the Quidditch Cup a year ago [2]… tell me what you see."

On the picture was the face of a young man with brown hair and deep blue eyes hanging half out the door of a muggle chopper in a dramatic pose. Below the picture the words "Start of Battle City!" could be read in English. On the other side of the paper was a profile-like image of the same brunette along with a few playing cards. Under it read: 

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. kicks of second *Magic and Wizards (or commonly known as Duel Monsters) tournament. Mr. Kaiba himself will be participating in the tournament known as 'Battle City'. Unlike 'Duelist Kingdom', by the late Pegasus J. Crawford, there have been changes to the dueling rules…" 

"What does this have to do with anything?" Avery asked slightly disgusted at the muggle sport. 

A cruel chuckle escaped the Dark Lords lips. "Open your eyes!" the placid hand drifted over to the Pensieve. The full tablet was revealed in the swirling waters, the stone engravings of monsters almost matched the cards feature for feature. Avery held the paper next to the water, a look of awe on his face.

"You're saying…?" Wormtail asked. 

The Dark Lord smiled wickedly. "The High Priest is walking the earth once more… only I doubt he knows who he is…"

"I'll send men to intercept him," Avery volunteered, but the Dark Lord held up a hand stopping him. 

"Avery… you know the location of the _Book_, tell us where is it?" 

"After the Ministry discovered its existence it was put under the watchful eye of our _favorite_ headmaster," Avery sneered with apparent disgust. "_But_ spies have already been deployed to Hogwarts and are awaiting further command."

"You may think your smart, Avery, but I know already where the former Priest is heading," a familiar sneer appeared on his pail lips. Another parchment letter was pulled from his robes, the Hogwarts seal gleamed in the dim light. "This was found in the Kaiba mansion by my spies, along with a useful _tool_ of sorts, but that does not matter. The point is Seto Kaiba has been accepted by Hogwarts… the _Book_ is in Hogwarts… two birds with one stone, Avery."

"I see my Lord," Wormtail said in Avery's place. "But what if the priest declines?"

"He won't," the Lord looked confident. "I have an advantage over him, you see I have what he holds dearest in my grasp. And once he has agreed I have all I need to complete my plan. The other two keys have been brought here safely I presume."

"Yes, my Lord, but," Avery began. "The other holders of the Sennen Items? What if they discover our ploy?"

"They could never react quick enough," the Dark Lord had turned away, his attention on the Sennen Rod. "But what is the use of an original Item when it's power is gone… drained away to me and my own creations of power."

Wormtail looked wary, "And Harry Potter, my Lord?"

"He shall be the first to fall after the creation…" The Dark Lord picked up the Sennen Rod. "As for this, it will help our future ally _remember_ who he is…" 

Laughter filled the room and rang out through the stonewalls, sending shivers down the spine of the young boy with blonde hair and his black haired sister as it reached their ears. The pair sat in darkness, cold and desolate… like hope was drained from their spirits. 

The woman sighed. "I only hope Rashid returns soon enough to notice our disappearance…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

End Notes: Sorry if this didn't have much Seto in it and don't worry about Malik and Isis they'll sat alive, for now.

Next chap Seto's sorted and we meet the new DADA teacher! (Trust me, it's not who you think it is.)

*Evan Rosier = a known deatheater in book 5… dies later on in the book, no biggie. 

*Pensieve = A shallow stone basin, which contains a silver substance that constantly moves and changes. It is used to siphon-off excess thoughts and memories from one's mind. Then the thoughts and memories can be examined at one's leisure. (I'm not sure how these work so just bear with me.)

*Imperius Curse = A powerful, illegal curse that can control it's victim's mind completely. One of the Unforgivable Curses, and can be jailed for it's use. 

*High Priest Seito = Seto Kaiba's reincarnation, High Priest to the unnamed Pharaoh. "Seito" is his actual name in the manga, not "Seth" as is commonly used. 

* Magic and Wizards = the manga name for Duel Monsters in the 1st volumes. It was then changed to "Duel Monsters", I believe. 

[1] In the manga Malik (or rather Yami Malik) pinned Yami Bakura to a wall – hovering him about three ft. above the ground - when the tomb robber interrupted his would-have-been brutal murder of Rishid. Fortunately for all the Yami B. fans out there, the Ring stopped the Rod's effect. (I'm guessing Malik can also activate this…)

[2] Deatheaters raided and tortured some muggles during a Quidditch Cup game before the start of Harry Potter's fourth year. (So it's about a year after Battle City.)

Heh, review?


	5. Unpleasant Arrivals

Notes: This chapter isn't a Seto-oriented as I hoped but I still think it's one of the best, from here on the story will focus on the CEO mainly. 

And just for all of you who were wondering about the Sennen Rod, I have one thing to say: Who said it's actually going to be use on anyone? Its uses will become apparent very soon…

Well, thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy his chap! Cheers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Five: Unpleasant Arrivals

"Great… Out with one Deatheater, in with another. You'd think the Ministry would _want_ You-Know-Who to win."

- Fred Weasly

The weather outside Hogwarts castle betrayed the feelings of the remaining students. It seemed ironic that their first day and first day off was to be rained out. Heavy, pounding showers and even occasional hail shattered the hopes of any outdoor activities for the students, and for those who did decide to venture into the chaotic climate were given a tongue lashing and detentions courtesy of Filch the Hogwarts caretaker. 

From the Gryfindor common room Ron Weasly sat begrudged near a window, glaring at the cold rain. "It is unnatural, I tell ya, Hermione," He repeated over and over. "Rain like this never comes this hard… even if it is September! Summer's not even over!"

"Over on not, you're doing no good just sitting here," the curly haired girl shot back. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "And what do you suggest? Read?"

"Well," Hermione opened her mouth. "It may be the only thing _worth while_ you'll do. We _are_ in our fifth year, two years away from graduation Ron, I'd hate to see you fail now." 

This caused Ron too look up from the miserable weather. "What are you implying somthing, Hermione?"

Seeing that the two were beginning to clash again, Harry looked up from his position on one of the various chairs. "Just look at this weather as a way to warm up those chess skills, Ron," he said with a smile. "I'm sure I've improved some. Maybe even enough to bet you once or twice."

"Beat me?" Ron looked skeptical. "I'll have you know, I've been practicing all summer. I'm probably ten times better than before."

Hermione looked up from her book. "All summer? So that's what you do. I've been brushing up on my spells, in fact I've checked out a few seventh-year books already - " She stopped upon seeing her friend's face. "Are you all right? You look a little pale, Harry?"

"I'm okay," Harry said, unsure to tell his friends about the dream he'd had he night before. He'd write Sirius when another owl came, atleast that way he'd know Hedwing would have no chance of getting lost – not that, that was a problem before. "I'm just a little tired, you know first day jitters."

"I wouldn't blame ya," Ron said walking over and clapping his friend on the back. "We all know what happened last year."

That was enough said and the conversation fell silent. Harry looked away, remembering again, last year's tragedy and his near death experience. Voldemort, he knew, wouldn't be messing around anymore – the Dark Lord was back and had a body of his own.

"What's with the long faces?" Fred Weasly came up to the trio. There was mud on his shoes and the hems of his robes. 

Hermione was the first to speak, rolling her eyes in the process, "Don't tell me you went outside in this weather." Harry and Ron exchanges glances, not sure to snicker or question the twin's sanity.

"Can't say _we_ didn't," George popped up beside his brother. "An' we got a sneak peak at the new student."

"New student?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Dumbledore mentioned it last night at the sorting. Weren't you listening?"

"Well so-rry if I was a little preoccupied," Ron defended. "You know how I feel about the food here!"

Hermione would have replied if George hadn't cut her off, "Well are we going to welcome our esteemed future classmate in or what?"

"Right," Harry said, wanting to break the tension between Hermione and Ron. "C'mon I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Yeah," Ron said hotly. "Let see this so called 'esteemed future classmate'. Bet he's a dark wizard, like the article said."

The group headed out of the common room, grabbing their coats on the way. A cold breeze flew through the corridor and into the common room as they stepped out from behind the portrait of the fat lady. Shouts of "Close that door!" and "Where'd that wind come from?" could be herd within the Gryfindor common room.

"'Bout time you all woke up!" Fred called before the portrait slammed closed. 

"So?" Hermione inquired. "What does this new student look like?"

"Interested gin him already, eh?" George gave her a friendly wink. "We'll he's tall for starters."

"And he's about as cold as the weather," Fred added. "The way he talked to Hagrid you'd think _he_ was a professor!"

"Speaking of Hagrid, the poor guy had to practically wrestle away the suitcase the guy was holding." 

Ron snorted, expressing the other two's feelings as well. "Sounds like Malfoy all over again."

What awaited them would not be the best way to start the already ruined morning. As they turned a corner in the ever-winding halls, an infamous chuchle met their ears. Draco Malfoy stood blocking the hall, his flunkies nowhere in sight. He had apparently been waiting for the five to round the bend.

"You know," Draco said smugly. "If you want to talk behind someone's back I suggest you do it when they _cannot hear you_."

Harry knew that game face. Malfoy was too smug. Something was would happen and he doubted it would be good. Hermione dug an elbow into his side, nodding her head toward a dark figure approaching in the hall diagonally from them. He squinted through his glasses but he couldn't make out the face. Harry shrugged and moved to break up the fight that was waiting to happen.

"Well," Ron remarked fiercely. "You're advice stinks Malfoy." 

"Getting a little bold, aren't ya Malfoy?" Fred added in the same tone. "Insulting us with out your bodyguards and such. Not to afraid of what we could do to you, eh?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A powerful voice projected from the said hall. 

With a flurry of robes and pale hair, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, came hurdling toward them with fire in his stone cold eyes. He stopped and looked form Harry to Ron and the twins – skipping Hermione completely. His eyes narrowed and rested on Harry for the time being.

"Please explain to me what is going on here?" Lucius asked with malice.

"Why should we?" George said in Harry's place. "And better yet, what's a sleaze ball like you doing here during school hours? Shouldn't you be with your cartel of dark wizard planning world domination or something?"

 "Hasn't my son told you?" Lucius' pale lips curled into a sneer and his gaze snapped to Draco, who looked as smug as his father. It was like a pair of shoes, one just like the other. 

"Told us what?" Hermione asked for all of the five.

Draco came forward his smirk broadening with every step. "I would have mentioned it on the train if that oaf of an Auror hadn't cut in," the blonde began. "You see it's very simple Granger: my father is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Appointed by Fudge, the Minister of Magic, himself."

"What?"

The response was unanimous. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged worried glances. What a way to start the year, yet another class had fallen into the pro-Slytherin theme. Potions was enough, now even Defense Against the Dark Arts was to be a hellhole, thriving with malice all aimed at Harry and his fellow friends. 

"Great," Fred said dryly. "Out with one Deatheater, in with another. You'd think the Ministry would _want_ You-Know-Who to win."

"You're out of line, Weasly," Lucius' didn't look insulted. "Threatening my son and fellow classmate is one thing, but accusing me of being a Deatheater is another matter. I was appointed his task by the Ministry and I don't feel they would send a Deatheater into the school."

"That's if they knew you were one," George reasoned. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed silent waiting for the scene to play out.

Lucius wasn't phase. Instead he look the Weasly twins up and down, eyes falling on their muddied robes. "I don't know if it's customary for Weaslys to sent their children to school with such appalling robes, but from the dampness I'd speculate you two were outside… against the caretaker's wishes."

"What do you care about Filch anyway?" Ron asked, sticking up for his older brothers. "He's just a squib!"

"Rules are rules, Mr. Weasly," Lucius said addressing Ron. "They must be carried out." He glanced briefly as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Consider this your only warning, any more folly and you'll be joining your friends in detention. Now if you three will proceed to the great hall, I'll write your friends here a few detentions."

With a curt nod, Lucius Malfoy motioned for the twins to follow him. Harry and his friends turned away, after waving a brief goodbye, and headed for the great hall. Draco, who was still silent, smirked once more before heading toward the hall. He didn't have to say anything, the silence proved his point. Without a word the trio walked toward their destination, quite aware that Malfoy was behind them, with an air of disgust, displeasure, and despair. 

Upon reaching the hall, Malfoy departed and the Gryffindors were left to express their feeling in most interesting ways. Ron racked off a few curses while Harry and Hermione slumped down onto the benches and awaited the ceremonies. Their housemates looked back and forth from one to the other – unsure of what to ask.

"You're looking a little green, Harry," Neville Longbottom said with worry. 

"What's wrong?" Seamus Finnegan added. 

Ron's eyes blazed with flames. "What's wrong?! What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! The Ministry of Magic is letting us down, that's what's wrong! I can't believe they'd let that bloody son of a - " Harry didn't bother stopping him.

"The point is," Hermione said, lifting her head form her arms. "Lucius Malfoy is our new DADA professor!"

The words spilled through the great hall like venom, although the Slytherin table seemed to be very immune to the contagion. 

"That is bad…" Neville said after a brief silence, "Very bad." 

--- 

Once Kaiba had escaped the cab of doom and given the driver a small tip, telling him he could "use it to better his driving" there was another problem awaiting him. Getting on to the train had been harder than the CEO expected, but easier than Hagrid had implied. Kaiba had found himself feeling very suspicious and - as much as he hated to admit it to himself – stupid when he stood between the ninth and tenth gates wondering where the nine and three-fourths gate was. He had even considered turning and heading back to Domino, dismissing the whole "magic" world as a cruel joke he _actually_ fallen for.

 But upon further thought, Kaiba speculated since this world was "magical" there would be some "magical" way to enter. When he had finally decided to walk _into_ the wall, like the Hagrid had advised it was nearly two minutes to departure. He made it through in one piece, that was safe to say atleast. Although walking through a wall was a different experience for Seto Kaiba he doubted it would be the last. 

The train ride had been uneventful, to say the least. He found himself typing most of the time: an email to Mokuba, a quick check on his stocks, a quick speed-read report of the company, and such. The landscape went by unnoticed, it wasn't until the train stopped did he actually notice it. As he looked over the green rolling hills, deep blue lake, and the small homely shops a sense of dread spread over Kaiba – he was in the middle of nowhere and, even better, it was raining like there was no end. The CEO's brow furrowed again, he didn't like this one bit.

He met Hagrid on the platform. The bigger man didn't look as cheery as his words had meant to sound when he muttered: "Glad ye made it."

"I'm not sure if I can return your greeting, Hagrid," Kaiba said in his usual business monotone, ever-present silver suitcase in his hand. The CEO glanced around his surroundings. "A little primitive, isn't it?"

Hagrid held his tongue and glared at the CEO though his wet beard. "Kaiba, if ye 'ave a comment that ain't meant to praise keep it to ye're self."

"You'll have to excuse me if I offend you," Kaiba said without a second glance. "I expected this 'Wizarding school' to be a little more advanced. I did hear it was the finest in the world."

"It is the finest," Hagrid said, trying vainly to control his words. "Well, c'mon, there'll be a carriage waiting to take us to the castle. I 'ope that's advanced 'nough for ye to ride in comfortably."

"Comfort has nothing to do with it," Kaiba muttered, the words "carriage" and "castle" registering in his mind. The CEO warily followed Hagrid toward a large lake, simmering in the rain. Scowling again at the rain, which fell in large droplets against his body – soaking him in no time. 

A large black carriage awaited the two. Kaiba couldn't help notice the horses drawing it. They had wings; large bat-like wings, and scales for flees. Kaiba had never seen horses such as them, and he doubted they _were_ horses at all. They were almost demonic. And his dread began to grow. [1]

The giant seemed to be oblivious to the horses, or perhaps he just was used to them. Hagrid ruefully held the door open as the future Hogwarts' student stepped into the dry. Seating himself next to the window, Kaiba watched as the other man jumped in and closed the door. 

The ride was silent. Hagrid apparently found the leather canvas of the carriage very interesting, while Kaiba gazed out the window, an unreadable expression on his face. The carriage sloshed through the mud as it neared two giant gates. Kaiba watched the gates close behind him with an overwhelming sense of dread. He doubted seriously that he was nervous, he was never nervous. There was something about the whole area he was around, something overpowering – like the whole world was closing in around him. The carriage abruptly halted and Kaiba was broken away from his thoughts. Again Hagrid moved toward the doors and Kaiba was permitted to step out. 

"I trust whatever happened in Diagon Alley will stay strictly between us," Kaiba's tone showed it wasn't a question. "I have nothing to hide, but it would be more effective if little _mishaps_ like the one in question were to stay under wraps."

Hagrid growled. "'Effective' fer who?" The half giant stopped and glared at Kaiba. "I've had 'bout 'nough of ye rich boys an' yer ego trips – thinkin' yer so powerful."

"The problem with power being?"

"Ye'll be goin' Slytherin with that attitude, no doubt." Hagrid commented disdainfully. "Just keep in mind: at Hogwarts… I teach, ye listen and learn. Got it?"

Kaiba didn't respond, a flash of red along the hedges near the steps caught his attention. Narrowing his blue eyes the CEO could make out two figures within the bushed, both with brilliant red hair.

"We're being watched," Kaiba said, not a drop of fear in his voice. His eyes still fixed on the bushes.

"Eh?" Hagrid turned and smiled as two familiar red heads darted away. "Oh, 'em Weasly twins again. Don't let 'em fool ya, they aren't as innocent as they pretend ta be. I suggest ye keep away from any treat they offer ya."

"I'll keep that in mind," the CEO said sarcastically. They continued climbing the steps, Kaiba was surprisingly keeping stride with Hagrid. Upon reaching the top of the steps Hagrid stopped, and turned to Kaiba.

"Yer going to hav'ta hand that pretty case over ta me before ye can be sorted," the half giant held his and out for Kaiba's suitcase. 

The CEO's eyes narrowed. "Why might that be?"

"Tradition," Hagrid said with a sigh. "Jus' hand it over Kaiba, it'll be in yer dorm with yer other belongin's."

Kaiba glared at the half giant before handing over the suitcase reluctantly. Clenching his empty fists the CEO followed the giant to a pair of large wooden doors. Behind them the faint sounds of children talking and laughing could be herd. Kaiba put on his face. 

Before he was allowed to enter an older woman in green robes rushed up to them. Her eyes shined from behind spectacles and her thin hair was pulled into a tight bun. Pursing her lips the woman looked Kaiba up and down. 

"You must be the new student," she said matter-of-factly. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Seto Kaiba. I am Minerva McGonagall, your transfiguration professor. " She held her hand out.

"I only hope this school is as the Headmaster said it would be," Kaiba said, excepting the handshake, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, yes," McGonagall said nodding toward Hagrid, who nodded back and headed down another corridor with Kaiba's briefcase. "Let's get you dried up first," with a wave of her want and a Latin based word Kaiba would have never guessed he had walked through he rain. 

"That's useful," Kaiba mentally noted, his surprise still hidden under the mask.

"Now, we shall go through those door and meet your classmates. After the brief introduction you will be called up and the Sorting Hat will be placed upon your head and you shall be placed into your house," she continued. "It that clear Mr. Kaiba?"

"Crystal," Kaiba said, with a trace of mockery in his voice. "But what, pray tell, is a 'Sorting Hat'?"

McGonagall only smiled. "You shall see."

Walking toward the double doors – which flew open as she neared – McGonagall beckoned for Kaiba to follow her. Which the CEO did, not surprised to find a large hall full of children young an old behind them. The room's full attention turned abruptly toward Kaiba and the professor – both seemingly oblivious to the attention they were receiving.

Kaiba's trademark glare was in place, turning anyone who dared to make eye contact with him away. Like the alpha male of a pack, they refused to meet his gaze. This told Kaiba what he wanted to hear: they feared him. The CEO inwardly smirked; they were just as pathetic as the students of Domino – none of them willing to withstand his stare. Kaiba turned his icy gaze toward the row of professors. On the top table he could clearly make out Dumbledore and Hagrid, who were watching intently – atleast Dumbledore was. Hagrid, he knew, anticipate where he would end up.

"Students!" McGonagall called over a slow murmur that had arisen. "Student's! May I have your attention please?" Once the majority of the eyes had turned back to her she continued, "Today we will be having a special Sorting Ceremony. As you might have known, we have a new student: Seto Kaiba!"

There was another wave of murmurs especially from the muggle born wizards; nevertheless McGonagall placed a torn hat on a small stool. The hat looked as if it had survived a few centuries in a landfill, but the professor held it with an aura of respect. Upon the stood the hat began to move, vaguely Kaiba could make out a mouth and a pair of button eyes. Suddenly it did the last thing the CEO had suspected, it sang:

_"No don't check your sanity_

_I'm a real as can be_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And the smartest one at that_

_There's nothing to confide_

_That the Sorting Hat can't see_

_Nothing within your mind can hide_

_Put me on, you can't lie to me_

_You'll find your friends in Slytherin_

_With the cunning wit to win;_

_Loyalty abounds on every smiling face _

_If Hufflepuff is the place; _

_Gryffindor holds the valiant kin_

_With their selflessness to win;_

_Or perhaps Ravenclaw for the clever kind_

_Where resides the quick and ready mind _

_Just put me on your head_

_No matter past, blood, or race_

_Your thoughts and feelings I have read_

_To determine your proper place!_"

The song ended abruptly. Kaiba wasn't sure to laugh or be shocked beyond belief. Instead he let a thin smirk play upon his lips. But it instinctively faded as McGonagall called him forward and motioned for him to take a seat. The look on Kaiba's face was deadly. Maintaining his image, Kaiba walked toward her.

"This has to be a joke," he hissed to McGonagall. "There is no way I'm putting _that_ on _my_ head."

The transfiguration professor scowled, "If you want to say in Hogwarts, you will."

Kaiba glared daggers, his mind torn between curiosity and animosity. His glare letting the professor know he was already vexed, Kaiba sat down grudgingly on the stool. Whatever he was suspecting, such as a little intrusive voice in his head, didn't happen. As the hat lowered towards his head he could barely make out a whisper. 

"Beware Seto Kaiba, you are already within his claws…" The voice faded a minute before it continued quickly. "That is why you must be in…" The voice was gone again.

Time seemed to slow for a second before he felt the hat touch his head, then as if someone had hit the "play" button, everything was the same. McGonagall was placing it fully upon his head when the hat instinctively jumped away, bellowing one word:

"GRYFFINDOR!"  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**OotP Spoiler Below!**

[1] Thestral – the animals that pull the carriaged to Hogwarts. 

End Notes: The end of this chapter was extremely hard to write, but I think it turned okay. Now, I (and Trynity, a fellow authoress/reader) have been discussing Seto's persona. As for our choice, you shall see why we avoided Ravenclaw and Slytherin soon. (There was no way he could be in Hufflepuff anyway.) 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be happy to hear any comments or suggestions!


	6. Eavesdropping

Notes: Well this chapter is late isn't it? Sorry for the delay, school's starting soon and I had a Blaster worm scare (as it turned out, my computer is getting fried by the heat here in California. Yes we have AC, but apparently it isn't enough.) I also felt I was loosing me Seto-ness. (That would explain why most chapters include Harry and his friends or the "bad guys"). But thankfully, I think I'm getting I back!

Anyway, I think it's about time to answer a few vital questions:

Time line? 

I think this fic would take place after Battle City and before Memory World in the manga, as for the anime… well it's still post Battle City but I can't really fit it I with the whole "Doom Association" or whatever. That would be why I'm following the manga. 

Why Gryffindor? 

Well beside character interaction (as was stated I a review) there are darker forces at work here. Now I don't want to spoil it for you but Hogwarts is going to break a few of its original traditions this year. ^_^ 

Character death?

I already (almost) hate Rowling for killing off one of my fav. characters, and I really wouldn't like to do the same, but… well you'll just have to see how the fic goes. Sorry no spoiler here. 

Grammatical Errors?

Just ignore them please. I'm very sorry, and I don't have another excuses other than my beta is bailing on me and I type this at twelve midnight to about two in the morning – leaving only four hours of sleep for yours truly. If the error are terrible I'll re-edit the fic, but that might slow down the posting of new chapters. I'll see what I can do…

Now it's time to see Seto argue with certain Hogwarts' décor…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Six: Eavesdropping

"How about we forget about the password and think about this: it would take me less than five point three seconds to reconstruct your facial features."

- Seto Kaiba

Harry watched as the hall erupted with applause and various cheers. Commotion at the teacher's table was comical. Harry could make out Hagrid, as he tried to vainly wipe away the ale he had spit on Flitwick. When the half giant had a chance, he glared murderously toward Kaiba, only receiving a taunting smirk that clearly said "haha" from the brunette. Still, Harry couldn't miss the empty chair where he presumed Professor Malfoy would have sat and wonder what the professor was up to.

Next to Harry, Dean Thomas – a muggle born wizard - looked ecstatic. "He's in _my_ house!" Dean whispered over and over again to himself. "This is so cool!"

"Care to explain what's so great about this guy?" Seamus Finnigan asked. "By the sound of it I'd say he's some sort of muggle saint."

Dean's head snapped toward the Irish boy. "He's a Japanese _billionaire_, owns his own _company_, and was a _world champion_ duelist in the game Magic and Wizards – which is the best thing invented, besides soccer!" 

"Japanese?" Hermione's head shot up, obviously over hearing the duos conversation. "Don't you find it odd someone thousands of miles away would attend Hogwarts instead of a closer school? But then again… if he is a billionaire I suspect he wants only the best and Hogwarts is the best. Still…"

"Looks like you aren't going to be able to ask him yourself," Ron commented dryly. 

"And why is that?"

"Because," Harry finished for him. "He's heading out of the hall with Dumbledore."

Fred and George, who had emerged at the time of Kaiba's Sorting and placed them selves diagonally from Harry, exchanged devious glances. Harry, Hermione, and Ron could literally see the wheels turning within their red haired heads felt the sensation of trouble (that seemed to follow the two ubiquitously) close in. 

"Not every student gets a special lecture by the Headmaster himself, not even you Harry," Fred mused. "I'd say this 'Kaiba' kid either has some serious issues _or_ there's something about his we don't know… not that it won't take us long to find out."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh no. Aren't you in enough trouble already?"

"Oh yes, and as for trouble… Well, three detentions are worth it," George said with the same smile. He glanced toward Fred. "Dearest brother, care to accompany me to the, erm, *water closet?"

"If your going than I am to," Ron crossed his arms stubbornly. "Besides I'd like the see what this 'Seto Kaiba' is like. Who knows, maybe Dumbledore is giving his a piece of mind after what Seto said to McGonagall. I mean it looked like they were arguing."

Hermione looked from Ron to the twins and Harry. "Harry? You've got to back me up here, what if Dumbledore catches us?"

Harry was about to open his mouth but George threw his arm around the black haired boy, saying, and "No worries everyone, me and Fred know every passage in this bloody castle. And it just so happens there's a tunnel in the wall opposite to the hall their in. Newly discovered actually, you see we had to avoid Filch this morning somehow…"

"And what if they are heading to Dumbledore's office?" Harry added in, backing up Hermione slightly. He had a deep feeling any adventure would lead to a deeper and darker plot. He wasn't willing to risk any of his friends or classmates lives. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry," George asked. "You of all people should know Dumbledore's office is in the _opposite_ direction."

"Settled then," Ron said grinning broadly. "You coming or not Hermione." 

The brunette sighed, getting up as the other did. "Might as well," she bit her lip. "Only to keep you four out of trouble… I could loose my chance at becoming Prefect _and_ Head Girl for this though! [1]"

"Like I said before: no worries!" George assured as the five exited the great hall, unnoticed by the other students who were either eating or whispering intently in small groups scattered throughout the hallway. Harry couldn't but help see the fuming form of Lucius Malfoy as he spoke harshly with Draco, who intern nodded rapidly and hurried away to whatever his father said. 

Once the great hall was out of sight the twins steered the other three toward an ominous looking door. George quickly peeked within the room before motioning for the other to follow. Complying the other boys stepped inside. But is was Hermione that let out a long sigh and stopped, crossing her arms while glaring daggers at the doorway.

"If you think I'm going in _here_…"

"Why not?" Harry shrugged as the others around him nodded. "There's no one in here Hermione, and besides _we_ went into a girls lavatory in the second year, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Hermione groaned. "I can't believe you guys are talking me into this… this… lunacy!" Resentfully she stepped into the room and wrinkled her nose as a sulfuric smell rushed to meat her. "You weren't joking when you said the girls toilet was better than the boys were you?"

"'Fraid not," Ron said. "What happened in here? Crabbe or Goyle take a dump?"

"Most likely," Harry muttered as he watched Fred approach the only sink. 

After a swift push to the side, the sink and a large sector of the wall slid aside revealing an entrance tall enough for someone of Dumbledore's height to walk through. Fred and George grinned as they ushered the others into the darkness. 

"Lumos!" Harry whisper, almost automatically, as he followed Ron down the tunnel. After walking in silence for a minute or two, the five came to a split in the tunnels. Fortunately for them, a collapsed wall blocked the right-handed path so the decision wasn't too hard. When they had walked another five meters George raised his hand for them to stop and pressed his ear to the wall. 

"I can't hear anything," Ron said as he did the same. 

"'Course you can't!" Fred hissed as he pushed his way to the frount. "You think reading the twentieth century edition of 'Big Brother: 101 Ways to Spy and Pry' twice didn't pay off?" Pointing his wand toward George and the others he whispered, "*Arcano-audultare!" before repeating the spell on himself. "Don't worry, it will ware of in an hour or so."

"And mum says we need to study those ruddy school spell books," Ron shook his head. "I bet there's a million more useful things in that book than any of these."

"Quiet Ron. Listen!" Harry hissed standing close to the wall.

"…I understand your concern, Kaiba," Dumbledore said as if they were next to him. "And I assure you your brother is being taken care of at this moment – the Ministry has the best Aurors they could spare watching him."

"And they will be enough?" The cold voice of Kaiba came through the wall and his footsteps stopped abruptly. "Mokuba hasn't replied to the emails I've sent him in the past few days, which may I add, is quite unlike him…"

Ron look toward Hermione questionably, "Email?"

"Mail through a computer," Hermione said quickly, leaving Ron to mouth "computer" to Harry and the twins – whom in turn shrugged, while Harry hastily explained the concept to his friend.

"… And if I find there is a problem, I will leave this school of yours and take it upon myself to correct it, whether is be this Voldemort or what ever else. It will be you and your world I will hold responsible for that possibility. Do you understand what I have just said?" Kaiba continued, causing the eavesdroppers to raise their eyebrows.

"Muggle born?" George whispered to the others, who, nodded and continued listening.

"Yes, I understand completely," the Headmaster continued seriously. "But I'm more concerned about _you_, Seto Kaiba. I know how reluctant you were to take this opportunity. I only hope that will not affect the relationships between you and the students here, they take this very seriously you know."

"I don't believe social relationships are necessary in an academic situation," Kaiba returned in the same cold manner. "As for the school itself, you offered it to me as an opportunity to expand my knowledge and better my magic skills, so I will hold it to that."

"Hm…" The voice of Dumbledore musing floated to the eager ears of the five. "I see you're a very serious young man, Kaiba, and I shall respect that. But, before we part, perhaps you could tell me about the incident in Ollivanders?"

"I prefer you not pry," came Kaiba's reply.

"Yes, but from what Hagrid has told me, the incident was quite unnatural, even for our realm."

"How many others know?"

"Only Hagrid and myself, but I have known walls to have ears… Might I enquire why you avoid any spoken word on the incident in question?" The listeners could almost see the Headmaster eyes sparkling as he addressed Kaiba.

"No one likes loose ends," Kaiba answered curtly. "I prefer to avoid any incriminating rumors."

"I see…" the Headmaster mused again. "Unfortunately I must inquire, for the safety of my student. Tell me, Kaiba, what is the 'Shadow Realm'?"

"I apologize, but I do not know enough about it myself to answer you properly," Kaiba said smoothly. "Now, I would like to return to my common room, or whatever the dorm is called. I have a company to run and my brother, as smart as he may be, cannot run it alone – although I will thank you for allowing me to use some technology in this school, no matter how primitive."

"It was a deal," Dumbledore replied solemnly. "I will hold up my end, I only hope you will stay to yours."

"I'm here aren't I?" Kaiba said with a hint of mockery. "I believe it's safe to say I'm holding up my end."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore's voice held the first sight of exasperation Harry and the other had ever heard. "I suggest we both take our leave, Kaiba. I'm sure you can find your way to the common room." Dumbledore's soft footsteps faded farther and farther away from the ears of the five. Kaiba's slow breathing could be heard for a second, before he also departed. 

Behind the wall Harry exchanged glances with the others, "What was that about?"

"Someone's got a nine foot pole up their arse," Ron huffed as he followed Fred and George back toward the exit. The twins whispered between each other, snicker occasionally. Ron continued his rambling, "How did _he _get into Gryffindor?"

Hermione who followed in the back also shook her head, "Well this will be interesting won't it?"

"Yeah, our very own Draco Malfoy," Ron said bitterly as he stepped into the boys laboratory. His freckled nose wrinkled as a familiar smell rose again. "What died in here?"

George looked up, "Apparently Kaiba's humor."

--- 

Finding the common room was harder than it had sounded and the moving staircases didn't help Kaiba one bit. He cursed himself mentally; he knew the old man had been up to tricks… Perhaps this was all some conspiracy? The CEO scowled in response to his own thought, no one in his or her right mind would go out with this fare without killing him by now. Still lost, the CEO continued his inner battle. It actually wasn't until he had found another student - wearing the colors of the Gryffindor flags - standing next to a painting, that he felt some soft of optimism. 

"You there!"

The shorter boy looked up at Kaiba with fear in his eyes. "Yes-s," the bowl haired boy stuttered as Kaiba drew nearer. "W-what is it-t?"

"You're in Gryffindor?" Kaiba asked and the boy only nodded. "Good. Now, where is the common room?"

"B-behind that p-painting…b-but," the boy looked forsakenly at the floor. 

"But what? I don't have all day."

"I f-forgot the p-password," the ground seems very interesting to him at the moment. "A-and the Fat Lady won't let me in…" He pointed a shaky finger at the painting.

Kaiba snorted in return and walked up to the painting, glaring murderously at the oil and acrylic covered paper. After searching the edges of the painting he came up with nothing. No that he expected to, the realm he was in had a very vague grasp in the reality he once knew. The woman on the paper blinked in turn and fanned herself; she raised a pudgy eyebrow, "Password?"

Kaiba was shocked for a moment, but the feeling wore off. He was slowly becoming used to people appearing out of nowhere and things talking when they weren't supposed to. Dimly the CEO remembered his stay in the Leak Cauldron (which to him, was one of his worst stays anywhere). After immerging from his shower – that as cold – the dresser had thrown its door open and begun to giggle uncontrollably… Atleast until Kaiba had pushed the nightstand against it, muffling the giggles into barely audible hiccups. Needless to say, the CEO was growing accustom, although that never meant he appreciated them.

Raising his own eyebrow, Kaiba crossed his arms and smirked infamously. The conversation with Dumbledore and his getting lost had already struck a cord within the CEO's mind. The unappreciated feelings of senselessness and his own lack of logic were welling within the brunette, making him a volcano of untapped irritation ready to explode. 

"How about we forget about the password and think about this: it would take me less than five point three seconds to reconstruct your facial features."

The woman on the other side looked horrified, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Please don't," the timid boy said looking frantically from Kaiba to the horror-struck painting.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Kaiba calmly asked grabbing the boy by his front. "If I were you I'd be looking for someone who does know the password so 'I' wouldn't end up worse than this canvas will."

"Y-you can't d-do that!" The smaller boy stuttered. "T-they wouldn't let you!"

"I can and I will," Kaiba said, feeling his blood pressure leap to another level. Dropping the smaller boy roughly, the CEO turned toward the painting once more. "Now, continuing with my arrangements…"

The sound of footsteps approaching caught the CEO's ear. Kaiba stopped and turned abruptly, his attention now caught by three teens in familiar colors approaching them. A black haired boy with a rather unusual scar across his forehead looked at each of them, "Neville? Seto Kaiba? What's going on?"

"I need the password," Kaiba said flatly, crossing his arms. "And I was _lucky_ enough the run into this useless excuse for a student." Kaiba knew he would curse himself for letting the comment slip, but lately his mask had been slipping off in this new unpredictable realm. He couldn't hide his anger or frustration – which he knew was manifesting from the sense of impending doom that seemed so potent within the castle.  

"That was uncalled for!" The bushy haired brunette girl snapped, daring to glare back at him, but looked away in the end.

"Yeah," the red head fumed. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"I have a vague idea," Kaiba scoffed. "But by telling you it would only infuriate you further."

The red head smirked. "I'm Ron Weasly, this is Hermione Granger…" He motioned toward the girl. "And _he_ is Harry Potter!" Ron awaited Kaiba's stunned response, although it wasn't what he had expected.

Oblivious to Ron's hopes, Kaiba looked the three up and down unnervingly. "So?"

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Water closet = the British term for "bathroom".

*'Big Brother: 101 Ways to Spy and Pry' = a magical book on spying… made of for the fun of it. 

*Arcano-audultare = a made up spell, curtseys of yours truly. Latin for "listen secretly" or "secretly listen". 

[1] I seriously have not idea what year you become one of these (Prefect/Head Girl) and I'm too lazy to find out. Personally I'm going to keep them out of my fic, I don't think it will affect the plot much. Sorry folks.

Next chapter: Welcome to Gryffindor

Seto gets acquainted with his housemates (needless to say, you probably can guess he doesn't make the best first impression) and the first day of classes start with Charms! Oh, Seto's going to have to use his wand won't he?


	7. Welcome To Gryffindor

Fear not, for I have not died… yet. Although the evil orange plot bunnies dancing around in my head and pelting me with Mary Sue plotlines are driving me quite insane - not to mention the writers block the size of Antarctica that seems to swallow my little Seto muse ever time he surfaces in my mind…

Anyway, on Sept. 2nd I'm starting High School (my freshman year, yay!) and I'm in a few sophomore and honor classes, which will take some getting used too…  Expect a chapter every week or every other week. Also, I apologize if I don't review a story you suggest, I have a limited amount of time in my day and it's either type or read. I'm sure you all want me to continue with the fic… so, in that case, it would be: type.

As for a question the keeps popping up in reviews: 

Will there be yaoi/shounen-ai parings? (Guy+Guy love.) Or pairings at all?

Not gonna happen in this fic, although there area few other HP crossover that contains shounen-ai. (Sorry, their names escape me.) Anyway, I could never write a decent romance… But I have a plan for the Yule Ball. ^_~

*sigh* I've been out of my Seto-ish writing style from chapters 4 to 6 (yes, defiantly 6…). Fortunately I think I'm over it… hopefully…

Well, here's an extra long chapter for all my lovely reviewers! ^_~ Thanks all of you, I love the response! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Seven: Welcome To Gryffindor

"There's a rumor the Hufflepuffs were growing something illegal in the herbology greenhouses but the teachers confiscated it and at night they would take it up to Dumbledore's office. There would be this sweet smoke and… What? Don't you see? The Sorting Hat is _in_ Dumbledore's office, it could have bee exposed to that… what was it called, Harry? Marinara? Well anyway, that's how Seto got into Gryffindor! It does make sense to me…"

- Ron Weasley

"What do you mean 'so'?" Ron said shocked. Next to him Hermione shook her head, while Harry sighed, looking a little relieved that Kaiba wouldn't be all over him for an autograph or asking to see his scar. Although he never dubbed the CEO as the groupie type… come to think of it, that was a little scarier than normal Kaiba. 

"Alright Ron…" Harry said, as his friend curelessly pointed at him wildly, causing Harry to flush with embracement. "Ron…?" 

 "Where have you been all century? This is Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!"

Neville and Hermione exchanged glances. "He's muggle born, isn't he?" Neville mutter to Harry and Hermione. 

Hearing the comment, Ron stopped and blinked. "Oh. Alright then." A red flush spread across his face. "Sorry 'bout that Seto. Kinda slipped my mind…"

"Whatever," the brunette said coldly. "I don't care if you're friend's with the pharaoh of Egypt," Kaiba smirked at his own response. "You, him, and the nearest vagrant are all the same to me. All I care about at the moment is whether you'll get this cow of a woman to let me in or not."

"That wasn't very nice," Hermione scowled. "Especially since she's the one you'll be talking to all year to get in to the common room."

Kaiba brushed Hermione's scolding off quickly. "My pervious promise still holds and I don't think she'll want to loose what looks she has left," he glanced back at the painting – which huffed and fanned herself, watching Kaiba through narrow eyes. 

"Planning on getting yourself expelled?" Harry asked, scowling back at the taller boy. Kaiba only smirked, so there was someone with enough backbone to meet his steel gaze. 

The brunette pushed the question aside, "The sooner I leave this place the better." 

"Here, here," Ron muttered. Causing Hermione to elbow him roughly and scowl.

"Trust me, Weasley. I dislike you just as much, or even more, than you dislike me," Kaiba said, his voice cool and calm as usual, letting the redhead know his comment had not gone unheard. "Now, are we going in or is standing out here for obscenely long amounts of time some tradition at this school?" 

"The nerve…" Hermione inhaled deeply, her fists clenched. 

"Let's just get in," Harry added quickly. Turning toward the painting he called; "*Ferocia Cor!"

"Yes, yes…" The painting began to swing open as the Fat Lady ranted on. "Children these days… First that young blonde man, now you!" She shot a glare at Kaiba but it was in vain. "At least he had _some _manners!"

The five entered, Kaiba taking up the rear. They trooped down the stone passage way lit by torches that seemed to burn infinitely with the aid of wood or oil. Magic, Kaiba noted mentally. Everything seemed to be. 

"Wonder who the other boy was," Neville pondered, a hand scratching his light brown hair.

Harry shrugged unknowingly, "Probably a first year."

Stepping out of the dim torch lit corridor, Seto Kaiba was met with a wave of scarlet and gold. Blinking back the light, his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness. Inside, the common room had a homely look. Large cushy chairs were stridden here and there, occupied by students. Bright banners hung from the ceiling while more torches illuminated the whole room.

"You're Seto Kaiba!" a dark skinned boy looked up from his chair, an exited look flashing across his face.

"Seto?"

"Who's he?"

"Kaiba!"

"Welcome to Gryffindor, mate!" 

Harry, Ron and Neville groaned in simultaneously, exchanging glances, while Hermione crossed her arms, anticipating the CEO's response as few of the friendlier students approached. They looked exuberant, while Kaiba looked disgusted and slightly disturbed. A mousy boy – who Kaiba would soon know as the infamous *Colin Creevey - with a large camera around his neck reached the CEO first. 

"Can I take you're picture?" Kaiba's right eyebrow twitched. "I mean my brother and me duel too, you know. 'Course we never could be as good as you. Did I mention I love you're hologram systems, I mean they're so real. Dad said he'd buy me one for Christmas and save it for Dennis and me until we got back from school… seeing as they're really expensive now. And…"

Kaiba cleared his throat. 

"Let's get a few things straightened out, so we're _all_ on the same page," the CEO said calmly, addressing the whole room. "If you want to speak to me, you will address me as Kaiba, not Seto. As for you who know me from the _real_ world: I don't _do_ pictures. I don't _do_ autographs. I'm here to learn this 'magic', just like you… If I have a problem with any of you I won't hesitate to _correct_ it, because, unlike you, I don't give a shit if I'm expelled." 

Deathly stillness filled the room. 

"And if someone would point me in the directing of my dorm room I'll leave you to whatever pathetic source of enjoyment you're undersized brains find enjoyable," a think smirk spread across Kaiba's lips. He turned toward Colin.

"It's that way," Colin muttered, slightly dazed. He pointed to a set of staircases leading upward. 

The first dark-skinned boy added, "To the left." The CEO never missed the tone of malice in his voice, nevertheless Kaiba nodded and turned to leave, although a few students would rather have seen him head for the nearest exit. 

"You got some nerve coming in here like you own the place Kaiba," Lee Jordan called, one finger raised in the air saluting the CEO. 

"Yeah, who died an made you king!" Angela Johnson shouted, Katie Bell and a few other Gryffindor girls behind her nodded angrily. 

Kaiba couldn't help but sneer at the satire. "I'm not a king, and I never intend to be… but I _am_ faster, stronger, and smarter than any of you will ever be, because I'm Seto fucking Kaiba. That, and that alone, is all that matters."

Turning on his heel, the CEO left the surprised teens behind him and headed up the flight of stairs, his cloak in flurry of black behind him. There was an unusual silence in the common room as a few of the students blinked and shook their heads, while others burned with rage.

"That's it!" Jordan shouted. "I say we kill him right now!" A few snickers broke the dwindling stillness.

 "Some 'saint'," Seamus muttered turning back to his conversation with Neville – who was eagerly telling a small group of students his first encounter with the brown haired "Malfoy".  

"No worries," Dean Thomas said smartly. "I've just pointed him the direction of the _girls_ dorm!" A few of the female students gasped and giggled.

 Harry sighed and looked over at his closest friends. "How did he get into Gryffindor anyway?"

"I know," Ron said confidentially. "There's a rumor the Hufflepuffs were growing something illegal in the herbology greenhouses but the teachers confiscated it and at night they would take it up to Dumbledore's office. There would be this sweet smoke and… What?" Ron looked from his friends. "Don't you see? The Sorting Hat is _in_ Dumbledore's office, it could have been exposed to that… what was it called, Harry? Marinara? Well anyway, that's how Seto got into Gryffindor! It does make sense to me…"

Jordan grinned, "I knew they didn't call 'em '_Huff-_el-_puff_' without a reason."

"This is insanity…" Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned away. "And Ron, it's marijuana, not marinara. You don't know one thing about muggle drugs, anyway."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry Ron, but I'm with Hermione on this. Where did you get that crazy idea anyway?"

"Ginny dropped something on her way out last night," he grinned. The redhead held up a crumpled magazine, the words "Magical Realities" could be read in bold black print on the cover. 

"I told you there was more in here!" Ron said enthusiastically. "You wont believe all the stuff they have against you Harry – not that I believe _that_. But there are also some articles on the Egyptian murder mysteries; the specialist's think its some kind of rogue marsupial with wings that swallows the victims with its pouch… wicked, huh?"

"Now _that_," Hermione heaved out a long sigh. "Is preposterous."

Harry grinned and sighed, "I think the only mystery is what those specialists were exposed when they decided to write that."

--- 

His blue eyes were clouded in deep thought. Something was amiss… He was Seto Kaiba, the cold, the calculating… the man who could stay calm even if he was hanging over a pit of lava on a tattered thread…  actually he'd come very close to that situation once in his own virtual world, but that didn't matter. There was something wrong, deep down in his bones he knew it. It couldn't be explained, he just knew. 

With every footstep the CEO cursed himself silently for his lack of control in front of that boy? What was his name? Oh yes, Neville. Anger couldn't be let out in the workplace, or school for that matter; people didn't respect short tempers. Kaiba grimaced at his own mistake, wondering what was wrong with him and why he seemed to be loosing his edge. It wouldn't happen again. 

Kaiba listened to his footsteps chime through the torch lit stairway, shadows dancing around him, illuminated by the torches. Watching the imaginary figures, the multibillionaire frowned. Ironic how they seemed to be dancing, chanting… bowing? He shook his head. 

Kaiba had acknowledged to himself long ago that he was paranoid, but only to an extent. After all, he knew with wealth came danger and he knew he needed to be aware, for his own safety but more importantly Mokuba's. His brow furrowed even more. It seemed odd to the elder Kaiba that his emails hadn't been answered – all seven in fact. But Mokuba had school, the company, and friends (which was one trait the Kaibas didn't share). 

The shadows disappeared as Kaiba rounded the corner. 

Facing two doors, the CEO stepped forward, pulled the door to the right open, stepped in, and smirked. The room was a soft blue hue, contrasting the Gryffindor common room greatly. There was set of about twelve beds. On the farthest bed from the door sat a silver suitcase. Another pathetic attempt, Kaiba snorted mentally. He had entered the correct room.

Kaiba walked calmly over to the bedside and pulled the drapes closed around his cubicle sized bed– thankful for some form of privacy. The CEO slipped quickly out of his shoes and robes – reveling the standard uniform underneath. He then sat cross-legged with his back to the headboard as he picked up the suitcase. Instinctively glowering at the large fingerprints and smudges left on the metallic surface. 

"For God's sake," Kaiba muttered to himself. "Can't these people even carry a suitcase right?" 

Silently he smirked at the idea of the great mountain of a man caring the case by its handle with his thumb and index finger. Atleast there wouldn't be any blemishes. He opened it.

Inside the case were his standard laptop, his dueling disk, and deck, for the sake of comfort. The CEO sighed, no cell phone and to make things worse the dueling system didn't even work – apparently Dumbledore had found it was one of the "unnecessary" items he brought. Kaiba still had the upper hand, the laptop worked.

It was some kind of "bubble charm" Dumbledore had said briefly. The headmaster wasn't willing to reveal the entire process to the genius youth, for obvious reasons. But he had explained the spell allowed the laptop to function inside the castle, even with the anti-technology charm. And as Kaiba had herd, the laptop could repel any of the said charms with a one-inch vicinity. That meant, if some other form of technology was close enough it could work also, or so the CEO had theorized.

With the laptop balanced neatly in his lap, Kaiba ran his fingers over the cool silver keys, watching the screen lit up. There was no email from Mokuba… again. Sighing the CEO leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes…

It was dark. 

_"… Have done it!" _a voice, the first speaker. 

_"What? This can't be… it's almost impossible!"_ familiar, he knew him somehow.

_"My lord, The Book has been translated!"_ first again…

_"By Ra! Send word to the Sorcerers immediately!" _familiar… wait, sorcerers?

_"Yes, my lord… but if I may, the armies will be here in a moon or so…"_

_ "Do you think I'm unaware, servant? There must be war for victory, blood for peace, a kingdom for my son… I am willing to risk it."_ …A familiar snort, chuckle, laugh_._

_"For your son? I'm sorry my lord, you have no son."_

A twisting, screaming, cracking… like bones… _"Don't ever say I don't have a son…"_

Surprised blue eyes snapped open, blinking back the fatigue of sleep. Slowly Seto Kaiba sat up from the fetal position he had awoken in. Pushing his tired body into a sitting position Kaiba yawned. Slightly dazed the CEO stretched… realization flowing through him; he had fallen asleep. 

Quickly he checked his laptop, which, to his great relief, was perfectly unharmed as it lay on its side. (Although the battery wouldn't be doing so well.) But Kaiba wasn't dense and he most definitely wasn't unprepared. 

He glanced quickly at the black and silver watch cutting a red mark into his pale skin, it read; 5:23 a.m. He could almost hear Mokuba's voice scolding him about unearthly hours for weeks on end. Kaiba pushed the voice away; it only reminded him of the unanswered email and the pit of concern growing in his stomach. He groaned; over twelve hours of sleep… maybe the late nights were getting to him, but he'd never admit it. 

He pulled the curtains back, only to find the other beds around him fully occupied and covered with the same pale blue or white drapes. Atleast the showers would be open. Kaiba sighed, the vignettes of his dream fading with the clearing of his mind as they usually did.

--- 

The Gryffindors were avoiding him. But that was exactly what the CEO expected of them. Taking his class schedule from one of the prefects, the CEO studied the scheme: Charms first, followed by Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, *Arithmancy [1], Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and lastly Defense Against the Dark Arts [2] – almost all with the Slytherin class. Interesting names, he noted, but on the minus side he had no idea which fit his interests. Time would tell, but the CEO wished he knew forehand… unpredictability annoyed him. 

After a brief breakfast of toast and eggs (Kaiba found the all to popular pumpkin juice hard to swallow) he was gone again. Not that many people noticed or cared, he knew he had left an unpleasant impression on them. Not that he cared what they were murmuring about as he passed their whispering cliques.  His social skills left much to be desired, as Mokuba had once said, but they were enough the get what he wanted and needed.

When the Gryffindors (and inconveniently; Slytherins) next saw Kaiba, he was seated in the Charms classroom, his attention fully drawn to 'The Standard Book of Spells'.  Glaring back and forth the students seated themselves and awaited the cheery professor's arrival. Not they needed to wait long; Professor Flitwick strode into the classroom and smiled brightly at the students. 

Clearing his tiny throat, the professor began; "Well, let me say I'm very thankful for all of you returning and new" (He nodded toward Kaiba) "students for attending this year. After the tragedies of last year I was quite afraid that I would lose some of you." The last statement seemed to catch Kaiba's attention. 

"At any rate," the professor said in his small yet jovial voice. "Let's start off with something basic, shall we?" He turned toward Hermione, "would you be kind enough to place a feather on everyone's desk, my dear?" Hermione nodded and stood up to do as she was told, picking up a small box of familiar white feathers. 

"Thank you," the professor continued. "Now, we are going to try a different spell this time. Much like the fundamental 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm, but this time the 'swish and flick' motion will be repeated backwards." He demonstrated with his own wand. 

Once Hermione had placed a feather on a desk in front of him the began; "*Lumenardere!"

Slowly and surely the feather lifted an inch off the wooden table. It suddenly began to shimmer and shine with the luminosity of a small electric light bulb. But as soon as he had conjured it the professor made a swift jerk with his wand and the charm was lifted, the feather falling softly to the desk.

"Now," Flitwick proclaimed in his unnaturally high voice. "Why don't you demonstrate for us, Mr. Kaiba? Think of it a welcoming-in ceremony… C'mon, c'mon. It's much easier than it seems. Just pronounce: Lumenardere." 

The student in question didn't seem to enjoy being the first to try, for reason soon to be revealed. Still he complied. With poise, Kaiba gripped the wand and followed the example, muttering the charm under his breath; "Lumenardere."

The feather began to rise, just as the example had. Most students seemed surprised at the newcomer's skill but that shock was broken, as the warmth seemed to drain from the room. Kaiba's wand shuttered slightly and the CEO dropped his head, his shocked eyes unseen behind his bangs. 

Flitwick's eyebrows rose as he watched the small white plume float above him. The feather had begun to rise, twist violently, jerking and dancing in erratic bouts of movement until it reached the middle of the room. In the stillness, it unexpectedly stopped and hung in the air before bursting apart in a wave of color. The sharply contrasting hues of indigo and royal purple radiated through the room, spreading out like a giant heliotrope ripple. 

Hermione dropped the box of feathers, while the students sat, almost as if paralyzed by fear. It was all over before any of them could react. 

Then with a monstrous screech it stopped. The color reversed its motion, flying twice as fast backwards, toward the origin. The ripple came together with a burst of blinding light, causing the class to look away. And all that remained after the anomaly was silence. The room Kaiba resided in was deathly quiet for the second time in twenty-four hours. They could almost hear the frazzled particles of the feather falling to the ground. It was as if no one dared to breath the air in which Kaiba had cast his charm.

The CEO raised his head, an unreadable expression on his paler-than-usual face. Slowly, his blue eyes scanned the room, stopping on every face. Ever other student stared back, their eyes boring into him with the same nagging question, which he couldn't and wouldn't answer. 

It had happed again, and this time there were more than two witnesses and mass murder wasn't on his to-do list.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Ferocia Cor = Latin, translated as "daring soul". I just thought it would be appropriate for the Gryffindor theme.

*Colin Creevey = a fourth year (one year under Harry) muggle born, hero-worships The Boy Who Lived. He also is known to take a lot of pictures.

*Arithmancy = Arithmancy is a branch of magic that is concerned with the magical properties of numbers; someone who practices Arithmancy is called an Arithmancer. Proffessor Vector teaches the arithmancy class at Hogwarts. In her class, students are expected to write essays and to create, and be able to understand, complicated number charts. 

(Translation above compliments of the Harry Potter Lexicon, aka my Bible while writing to fic.)

* Lumenardere = Latin, translated to "light" + "glow".

 [1] I chose to swing away from the traditional Divination theme; Seto-kun's not really into fortunes now is he? Plus, Seto's good at math, which Arithmancy is most like. But that doesn't mean Ron and Harry will escape Trelawney's wrath. ^_^;

[2] To many classes you say? I disagree, you see in the HP series the class layout makes it seem there are one to three classes each day, depending on how long each class is (some are "double" and have the written work and the hands on, while some are all hands on.) Get my drift? No… well, anyway, just follow the story - it works.

Next chapter: Purebloods and Potions

Yugi-tachi discovers Kaiba's disappearance in a most unusual way, thanks to Jounouchi. While Kaiba, being the newest gossip subject, meets everyone's favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, and the sour potions master… not necessarily in that order. 


	8. Purebloods And Potions, Part I

::Dies::

Gomen... I know I've taken a long time to update. I think I'll go with my usual alibi: school. 

High school is a drag. They assigned homework on the first day, and I didn't even have the correct textbooks for it. No cute sophomores/juniors/seniors and I just recovered from a terrible bleaching accident in which my bangs turned straw blond (think Yami or Yugi) instead of the platinum whitish they were supposed to. 

-_-; But, I guess I shouldn't bitch - why ruin your anticipation. 

I should really thank everyone for reviewing; reading them makes me feel better. I have 100+ (^_^ that alone is a milestone for me). So... THANK YOU! I can't express my gratitude. You've made my day, I only hope I can make yours.

Special Note to Kemi: 

I'm sorry I haven't returned your email yet. But thanks for the little scene between Kaiba and Snape; it broke me out of my writer's block. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chap, thanks, again. 

All right, I split this chapter into two parts because it was so long - 5000+ to be sort of exact. I should install the next part very soon... I hope. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Eight: Purebloods And Potions (Part I)

"But you can't ignore the resemblance. I mean the height, the hair, and the hips... Ano, did I just compliment Kaiba's hips?"

- Honda Hiroto 

 "Hey guys!"

Katsuya Jounouchi ran up to meet his best friends: Yugi Motou, Anzu Mazaki, Honda Hiroto, and Ryou Bakura - who stood outside Domino High school, waiting for the bell to announce the beginning of the brain rotting, which some insensitive adult had dubbed "school". The blonde grinned from ear to ear as he jogged, dodging the throngs of waiting students, a paper clutched tightly in his hand as he ran. 

"What's up, Jou?" Honda called playfully. "You look happy. Finally get up the guts to ask Mai out?" A few of the others giggled, knowing Jounouchi's long time rival and the monster crush he had on her [1].

Jou didn't answer, instead he skid to a stop and he held the paper out for the others to read. Breathlessly, his infamous grin flashed- he was up to something.

"What's this?" Yugi said noticing the Kaiba Corp. logo half covered by Jou's finger. "Where did you get this...?"

"I better not be illegal, Jou," Anzu crossed her arms. 

"Chill, guys," the blonde impishly grinned wider. "Let's just say ol' moneybags is out of our hair..."

Honda slapped his head. "Oh no, Jou," he groaned. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Bakura [2] arched an eyebrow and grimaced. "I knew I had a bad feeling about today..."

"No, no!" Jou said jubilantly. "Read it, Honda, ya moron! Kaiba's going to a boarding school in England!"

Yugi gasped and took the paper from the blonde, "No way..." 

"Yup, that's right," Jounouchi grinned. "Kaiba's gone! Out'a our hair! *Kami-sama is up there and he's been listening to me!" The blonde threw a fist in the air.

"Aw," Honda said in mock sorrow, eyeing Jou evilly. "No more puppy comments... Poor Jou, whose gonna be your master now?"

Jou blinked and threw his hands over his ears, shouting; "There's no way I'm gonna let you ruin this perfectly perfect moment with your jokes, Honda! This has to be the best day of my life... well besides Shizuka's surgery and stuff." He stopped to ponder the thought.

"Look at this," Yugi piped up - catching Anzu and Bakura's attention. "Mokuba will be running the company from here in Domino, while Kaiba also runs it from his school... that's weird, they don't tell what school he's going to." The tricolor haired boy frowned. 

Behind them Jou and Honda continued their "friendly" argument unnoticed. Bakura took the newsletter as Jou gave Honda a "friendly" punch to the gut.

"Well, it makes sense actually," Bakura spoke up. "The press would be all over him and the school, if he did release the name."

"Hm…" Anzu commented. "England? Do you think it's safe? I mean have you heard about all those murders involving Egyptologists and archeologists? Kaiba does have a connection to Egypt..."

"I don't think Kaiba's in danger, Anzu," Yugi assure her. "Plus, he can take care of himself."

A thin smirk spread across Ryou's lips, but went unnoticed they the other two. "I pity anyone who decides to take out the High Priest," he whispered darkly as his normal eyes flashed to crimson red for a split second.

"What did you say Bakura?" Anzu asked.

"Huh?" The white haired boy blinked back. "Did I say something?"

Yugi looked at the two, slightly confused. Anzu frowned, "I could have sworn..."

"What did ya say about Kaiba?" Jou said, throwing his arms around Anzu and Bakura. The white haired boy flinched instinctively. The blonde was still grinning, which made the others wonder when his mouth would be getting tired. 

"We were discussing the whole Egypt murder thing..." Yugi informed him. "A bunch of murders have been happening in England."

Honda walked back into the group rubbing this stomach. "Well, Kaiba's on his own as far as I'm concerned..." He winced suddenly and shot Jou a dirty look.

"Heh, sorry bud, but if you ever compare Kaiba to that supermodel I was in love with since forever, I won't hesitate to do it again..." the blonde grinned and rubbed his fist menacingly.

"But you can't ignore the resemblance," Honda said slyly. "I mean the height, the hair, and the hips..." His grin faltered. "*Ano, did I just compliment Kaiba's hips?"

"Hips, eh? I never noticed any," Jou said smugly while the others snickered. "Who likes who, now?"

Honda shrugged away the chuckles. "Whatever. Anyway, where did you get this, Jou?"

The blonde grinned mischievously. "I picked it us last night, but it's kind of a long story..." Jou blew a strand of hair from his face. "Let's just say it involves peanut butter, an elevator, and a few unwilling Kaiba Corp. employees..." 

A few stopped in their tracks, while Anzu rolled her eyes, "Jou, that is so wrong..."

"What?" the blonde shrugged with seemingly unflawed virtue, though his smile was beginning to shatter his poise. "It was totally intimate -I mean innocent."

"Uh hu, sure," Honda smiled as the bell began to ring. "Sure..."

Bakura and Yugi watched their friends laughing and taunting each other. An unreadable look had spread across Bakura's face as he ignored the immature jokes Jounouchi and Honda were shooting off at one and other. Although Yugi was still lost. He sighed, looking from Jou to Honda.

"I still don't get it..." the tri-color haired boy sighed, while Bakura smiled and blushed.

"Trust me," Bakura reassured him softly. "You don't want to."

Shrugging the smaller boy frowned as the duo walked toward their homeroom, their mischievous friends continuing with their adolescent jokes. They pushed past students, Yugi sill having trouble competing with the crowds of taller students. Silence loomed in between the two before Bakura suddenly looked over toward Yugi, his eyes a deep crimson.

"Pharaoh."

"Ah!" Yugi jumped away from the voice instinctively. Looking over at the snickering white haired boy, he realized it wasn't Bakura anymore and instinctively he found himself in his soul room. "Yami" was out once more. Blinking and sighing Yugi laid back down on the soft carpet where he had landed, hoping his other wouldn't cause too much havoc. But on the other side, Yami was ready for anything - whatever it took to best the tomb robber and keep his friends and the world safe, which was what the young Motou feared in the first place.

"Tomb robber," the former Pharaoh said eyeing warily. "So, you've returned once again."

Yami no Bakura grinned wolfishly, sharp canines glinting menacingly, "You know me, I'll always be back. I'm very persistent."

Yami snorted, "I was thinking more along the lines of 'cockroach'."

Yami Bakura chose to ignore that comment, "Why the insults Pharaoh, I've only come to talk."

"That's surprising," Yami eyed the white haired boy. "You usually want my Sennen Items, what makes today so different?"

"There is a disturbance in the Shadow Realm," Yami Bakura said darkly. "You have felt it too, haven't you?"

Yami looked away, his crimson eyes also darkening. "Yes, I have. But what does it matter to you?"

"You disappoint me, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura sneered, crossing his arms. "After all, we are linked to the blasted Realm, whether we like it or not. Any imbalance, any little misperception and we are affected - no matter how insignificant. And Pharaoh, who ever is tapping into the realm is gaining control ever so slowly... soon they will be able to summon forth monsters at will. Like my Ring and your Puzzle allow." The tomb robber looked grim. "The only difference is; this person, has no Item."

"You're kidding," Yami said, slightly shocked. "That's impossible."

"Not necessarily," the darker Bakura said. "The Sennen Items aren't the only form of magic. There are others. Though not as potent, a combination of these could be strong enough to mimic an Item. Do you understand what I've just said, Pharaoh?"

The second bell rang, causing both of the spirits to jumps slightly. They eyed each other with wary as they debated weather or not to do as their others pleaded. Inside their soul rooms, both panicking *hikari's urged their yami's to hurry. Annoyed looks played across each spirits' faces.

"We'll discuss this later," Yami said firmly.

Bakura nodded before turning to walk away. "Tonight in the park central at twelve sharp - be there."

Yami nodded, "One more thing Soul Stealer, do you know where these anomalies are coming from?"

A slow smile spread across the tomb robber's placid face. "Somewhere on the continent of England."

--- 

The students watched Flitwick's mouth open and close like a dieing fish. This happened quite sometime before the professor shook his head - clearing his thoughts. He looked over at Kaiba, only to find the CEO was slightly paler than usual. Kaiba's eyes were clouded as he met the professor's gaze. For a fraction of a second, the small wizard could have sworn he saw fear in the usual holier-than-thou face of Seto Kaiba - but if there had been, it was gone as soon as it came.

"Students," Flitwick squeaked. "I-I must consort with Dumbledore... for the moment, please open your books and review the first chapter. Ms. Granger, you will be in charge, if there are any... disruptions, please feel free to take house points." He turned his gaze back to the CEO. "And Mr. Kaiba, I suggest you not try any charms while I'm away..." 

"I don't think that's necessary," Kaiba spoke up suddenly, his composure regained.

Flitwick turned sharply to face the student, "Might I inquire why, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked slightly guarded. "He already knows of these... anomalies."

Harry nudged Ron and sent his a questioning look. Was this what happened at Diagonally? They knew what and where they were to be that night. Hagrid, after all was one of the few who knew, and Kaiba showed no signs of yielding to anyone; even the current professor.

"I must differ..." Flitwick's voice was shaky; the smaller man was never good at asserting his dominance. "Mr. Kaiba, I suggest you stay in your seat and do as I say or I will have you expelled for severe disobedience!" The familiar silence continued to hang in the room, the students anticipating Kaiba's next move. 

He made none, "Fine."

The CEO sat amongst his peers and was silence, glaring icily at the professor - who on good judgment fled to the door and was out; walking as fast as his small legs would carry him. The wizard headed for the headmaster's office leaving Kaiba with thirty or so students looking for answers. 

There was an that uncomfortable silence in the room as a few students pulled out their textbooks and began to read, although most of the more curious Gryffindors and Slytherins were still watching the CEO. Kaiba showed now signs of discomfort or revelation, his attention was focused back on his book.

Gradually, a single applause spread through the room, causing many of the students to look up. With a smug smile upon his face, Draco Malfoy descended from the back row and slowly approached the news student's desk, his clapping lowering with each stride nearer. Upon reaching the desk, his applause stopped, although the CEO had not looked up - choosing to ignore the blonde. 

Malfoy frowned and cleared his throat. "That was some display you put on," he said. "I'm Draco Malfoy, if you haven't already heard."

Kaiba's blue eyes lifted slowly to meet Malfoy's steel gray. His brow furrowed, "I haven't, in fact; care to tell me what you want, or perhaps just leave. I have more important things to do, such as resuming my reading. "

There was a shocked silence from the class, then few students gasped and snickered. But Malfoy shrugged the insult off, and as unnatural as it was for his character, turned back to the Kaiba looking less infuriated than he felt inside - nevertheless the CEO wasn't one for cheesy smiles and cheep talk.

"I was just commenting, not many other wizards appreciate a power such as yours," Malfoy looked unnaturally sincere. "Like that dolt, Flitwick... pathetic really."

"'Pathetic', yes. Perhaps I'll agree with you there, but," Kaiba's eyes narrowed instinctively. "What do you mean 'power such as' mine?"

"I mean that spell you cast," Malfoy said nonchalantly. "Flitwick is a fool to teach us cheep tricks at a time like this. Did you see the look on his face when you called it an 'anomaly'." Malfoy chuckled harshly. "By the look on his face, you'd think that spell was rogue."

"It was."

"You mean to say you didn't do that on purpose?" Malfoy's poise was broken as his face faltered. "I thought..."

"Yes, I didn't do that on purpose." Kaiba said, "What makes you think I did?"

Malfoy regained his composure in time to answer the CEO's question. "I was only assuming."

"Assuming what?"

"That you were special, like myself," a smirk had spread across the blonde's lips and he leaned closer, so that Kaiba and himself only heard what was said. "My father, Lucius Malfoy, would be pleased to meet you. He respects power like ours, he could give you more... After all, we are the richest and most pureblooded wizard clan here. My father - "

Kaiba turned away. "Piss off Malfoy."

"W-what?"

"I said 'piss off'," Kaiba's attention was focused back at his charms book. "I assume you know what that means."

"I do," Malfoy said with narrowed eyes. "And I assume you know what I mean when I say; you don't want us as your enemy."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're making a big mistake in refusing, Kaiba," Malfoy turned away. "Consider the offer, it still holds." He began to ascend towards his seat. Kaiba, on the other hand, had already silently given his answer as he turned toward the book in his hand. He continued reading, why bother with these pathetic folk anyway? He had enough problems.

--- 

"I should really stop this," Hermione sighed as Malfoy made his way dramatically toward Kaiba. "Kaiba doesn't look like he wants to hear Malfoy right now." She bit her lip. Next to her, Harry and Ron watched as Kaiba predictably insulted the blonde after a few words of greeting. 

"Don't," Ron sighed. "Maybe they'll kill each other off in the process."

"I agree," Harry said with much accord. "I wonder how Kaiba ended up working in such a successful company, anyway? You'd think his employees would quit on him, that or he would have fired them all."

 "I read that he pays more than other companies, even Illusion Industries, which was known to be really generous to it's employees," Hermione said. 

"I wonder why that is," Ron added with sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Probably a bunch of misers anyway..." 

The three turned back to watching the small discussion between the two egotistic students. Though they couldn't hear what was said, the look on the faces of the students seated near the duo gave away the situation's outcome. Harry turned away this time. 

"Doesn't it seem a little odd how Malfoy's trying to weasel his way onto Kaiba's good side?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Odd indeed. Malfoy's up to fowl play again, he would never treat a Gryfindor like that. What makes Kaiba so different? After all, Kaiba is most likely muggle born... you know how he would act."

The other two nodded. 

"Or maybe he knows something about Kaiba," Harry wondered aloud. "Think about it. Not many people from Japan get transferred to Hogwarts... even if Dumbledore invited them. Which brings up another question; why did Dumbledore transfer him here?"

Ron frowned. "That's true. And just what was that... that thing that happened with the feather?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It was cold. Kind of like a Dementor, you know, but it wasn't my happiness getting drained. It was like my energy was."

Hermione's eye lit up. "Wait," she whispered, quickly checking if anyone was listening. "Doesn't it all fall into place? Kaiba's transfer, these anomalies - once in Diagon Alley and then in here. Have you ever seen Kaiba do a simple spell or charm?"

"No," Ron said dryly. "But the guy doesn't seems to want anything to do with us."

"You're missing the point, Ron," Harry continued. "I think what Hermione is trying to say is that Kaiba is a special case."

Ron grinned, "You didn't have to word that out for me, Harry. I already know he's a special case." Ron tapped his head. "A special mental case."

Hermione sighed. "No, no, no. You all know that there are different types of magic; heathen, voodoo, even very ancient kinds. I'm speculation that Kaiba possesses some exceptional type... not many other schools would take him in, and what would he want us to stay out of his business, even if it was so private. He wouldn't want us to think any differently of him; that explains the hostility; that explains why he didn't want Dumbledore or Hagrid releasing any thing about Diagon Ally."

"Okay," Ron said sheepishly. "But that doesn't explain the whole dark, spooky, energy draining thing... and the exploding feather - "

"Piss off Malfoy." The three heads snapped back to the duo. Kaiba looked less contented as he gave one last glare toward Malfoy. But the blonde didn't seem so pleased and continued to speak to the brunette, although his composure was rigid with anger.

"Looks like Kaiba's got one good trait," Harry commented. "Or maybe he's like this to every one, Malfoy not being a exception."

Hermione began, "Actually I think - "

The door opened slowly and Professor Flitwick walked in leisurely. Hermione shot the boys a we'll-talk-later look. The small man strode toward his desk, nodding abruptly toward Hermione who shook her head back to show that there had been no trouble - atleast any trouble that would have been fatal. The Kaiba, Malfoy conversation was still on everyone's mind. 

"Good then," Flitwick chirped. "The Headmaster reassures everyone that the situation was nothing to be worried about. I apologize for my rash actions, Mr. Kaiba, the situation - as you said - was already anticipated."

 The trio exchanged knowing glanced, while Kaiba nodded silently, sending Flitwick an as-you-should-be gaze. But the Professor chose to ignore it, probably under Dumbledore's advice. He turned toward a stack of books that blocked his way to a small black board at the side of the room, trying to find a way around.  But it was all too late. 

There was a sudden booming noise and all hell broke loose. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Kami-sama = "Kami" is a title given to the celestial gods of the first mythical dynasty of Japan, while "-sama" is an ending added to show respect - like "sir". ("Kami-sama" is just like saying "God" in English.)

*Ano = Japanese for "um"

*Hikari = Japanese for "light"

[1] Ok, I do support Polarshipping (aka Jou/Mai) but don't expect any romance in the fic. Mai is not going to make a guest appearance, but she will be mentioned. Like I said, I suck at writing romances.

[2] Just to set the record straight, I refer to Ryou as "Bakura". Only his family/close friends/yami call him "Ryou". The tomb robber shall be called "Yami no Bakura" or "Yami Bakura", because (according to my research) the spirit is only referred to as Bakura in ancient Egypt, or rather Yami no Yugi's memory world. Whatever. 

Next Chapter: Purebloods and Potions (Part II)

Seto's long awaited meeting with Professor Snape (finally), meanwhile the Dark Lord plots evilly, as usual. Yami and Yami no Bakura have their midnight conversation and come to an inevitable decision... which they both agree on. Scary.


	9. Purebloods And Potions, Part II

Hm, I'm late again, huh? 

Sorry, I got kind of caught trying to save what hair I have left from my _second_ freak hair dying accident… atleast my bangs are white now, even if they almost disintegrated and then I discovered the goddess herself, White Angel, updated… so yeah, I don't have anyone to blame for my lateness but myself – it's called procrastination and I'm a pro at it.

Anyway, now to a few comments/questions:

Will Yugi and Bakura be attending Hogwarts, or anything in that manner?

No way! Sorry if I had you hoping, but I find it overdone. I assure you, Kaiba is the only transfer student. And I'm trying to focus mainly on Seto, but the other characters are begging for a little attention… and I think they deserve some. Yugi-tachi, the Ishtars, and Harry & co. will play a part in this fic most defiantly – just not as transfer students. 

**Zoo-chan has a _new_ fanfiction contest up already! **And the theme is very… _appealing_. **evil grin**

(Check it out, here: yugiohfanfiction.20deep.net – just add "http://" before the rest. Damn FF.net and their url probs.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Nine: Purebloods And Potions (Part II)

"Perhaps, I shouldn't have assumed… after all you _are_ a pharaoh, and like most of the ugly louts you're righteous, pretentious, and as punctual as hell."

-Yami no Bakura

"Comfortable?"

The voice was harsh, sinister, and English. But they could understand it somehow. There were far to many 'somehows' to think about for the siblings.  Somehow they were captured. Somehow these people, whoever they were, knew about the Ancient Scriptures. Somehow…

Red eyes hung in the dark, as the darkly clothed and hooded figure stood outside of the bars. The two figured within the cell, cringed back. The dark haired woman pressed herself against the far wall – her eyes wide in fear. The blonde boy was next to her, although a heated fire burned within his lavender eyes. He glared.

Without hesitation, the boy launched himself toward their captor ignoring the cuts and bruises that lingered on his tanned skin from his last fight. Although unarmed and behind the cell bars, he landed a fist squarely on the captor's temple, but it had little effect. The red eyes slowly turned back to the blonde and a pallid hand gingerly touched the wound. 

"How… cute," the figure hissed. A hand lunged out and caught the stunned boy around the neck, holding him above the ground as he kicked. The blonde gasped for air as the captor continued to hold him.

"Malik!" the woman dashed forward. 

"One ssstep clossser and you loossse your brother," their captor warned in a hiss. "Consssider yourselvesss lucky, I would have killed both of you for that… ssstunt." The boy was dropped roughly to the ground. He scurried backward, as far as he could from the cloaked figure. 

"What do you want from us?" the woman asked, her voice was weak but it held a mysterious authority she was infamous for, whether it be in the workplace or at home. 

"Misss Isssisss Ishtar…" The figure chuckled, sending chills through the two onlookers. "You are a renowned archeological and Egyptologissst… You know sssomething I need. Both you and your brother, for I think you are more than just a mussseum curator."

"What are you saying?" Malik Ishtar asked, some fight still left within his soul. 

"I'm sssaying you can read thisss," the cloaked figure pulled a thin piece of papyrus paper from his cloak.  He held it toward Isis, who grabbed it away from him as quickly as she could. "Ssso…?"

"I- I…" Isis stuttered a bit. "It outlines a spell involving something, I can't read the rest. The hieroglyphics are old and the papyrus is burnt. Why do you want this anyway?"

"That would be none of your busssinesss," the man hissed. "Perhapsss, I'll ssstrike a deal with you… I am about to obtain another copy, transsslate it and you go free, if you choossse refusssal… letsss jussst sssay," he chuckled menacingly and turned to Malik. "My followersss will have sssome fun with your sssissster before you both die... painfully, I might add."

"Bastard," The blonde whispered, crossing his arms. "What's to say you'll keep your word?"

The man laughed again. "What other choice do you have? You ssseee," he pulled out a lengthy wooden rod. "You'll transsslate this manussscipt whether it be of your free will or not."

Isis stood, the papyrus shaking in her hand, while Malik turned back to the cloaked man with a mocking smirk. "Bullshit."

Light erupted from the wooden shaft, throwing the two roughly against the far wall to their cell. They collapsed simultaneously next to each other. The cloaked figure looked down at the two and smirked. How easy. He tucked the wand away and turned abruptly heading out of the dungeon-like chamber.

There was a stairs at the end of the chamber, as the cloaked man ascended flashed of light from the torches illuminated his pale face that was concealed under his hood. This face was beyond white; it was a sickly pale that seemed to hold no known hue. Two snake-like red eyed blinked back the light as he ascended another flight of stairs. Thin, hue less lips parted in a sadistic smirk, the sharp canines showing forebodingly. 

When the stairs were conquered, the snake-like man had immerged in a hallway. With a flick of his wrist and wand, which he drew on instinct from his robes, the doors that lay ahead of him flew open revealing an enormous hall in which the walls were illuminated with the same fumeless torches that seemed to fill the surrounding stairways. Its enormity matched a coliseum, as did its central area – which was no more than a large seemingly bottomless pit that took up most of the floor space. There was a puncture to ceiling, but it had been covered many years ago. Chains and assortments of wood planks, most of which were broken and rotted with age, hung from the unharmed areas of the chamber, all toward the pitch-black pit. On a raised platform, facing the pit, were two thrones, both simply adorned, yet on a raise to show the seated men's dominance.

The pale man seated himself in the thrown to the left, leaving the other open. He inhaled deeply, taking in the ancient sense that hung throughout the hall. Its walls were adorned in hieroglyphics as wells as ancient depictions of Egypt in its prime. The thin reptile-like lips curled further into a malicious grin. 

"My Lord," The double doors opened again, this time a familiar face walked through. It was Avery. "Forgive me for my delay."

The Dark Lord scowled. "This once, Avery, and only this once I shall only forgive you, merely becaussse you are needed for thisss infiltration…"

"I understand my Lord, but I find it hard to apparate into this chamber."

"You will have to sharpen you apparation ssskills, then won't you, Avery?" The Dark Lord mocked slightly. 

"Yes, M'lord," Avery bowed slightly. "Shall I set for the infiltration tonight?"

"No," The Dark Lord hissed. "Tomorrow night isss much more convenient…"

---

The booming noise filled the room, surprising most of the students. It was then that masses of talking teens erupted in groups through out the classroom and students began to push back and forth as they filed out. To say the least, Kaiba presumed this sound was the bell. Students had begun to move restlessly, beginning to leave as they turned to their friends, most defiantly asking each other what Kaiba had done and what Malfoy's actions were for. The CEO sifted in his seat as he placed the charms book in his bag, next to his ever-present laptop.

Flitwick, remembering to assign homework, began shouting instructions over the murmuring masses – allowing Kaiba a chance to slink out of the classroom unnoticed by the students. Confidently the CEO walked out for the room like nothing had happened, oblivious to the stares he would be receiving in no time. 

The halls were instantaneously filled with students, most of which were heading toward the great hall for their luncheon. Kaiba had made up his mind to skip the meal entirely, seeing as he was the newest gossip subject. He hardly ever ate at this time anyway. Instead he found himself in the library, which was one of the few places he actually appreciated in the school. 

He seated himself in the far corner, making sure that no one was around him. Then it came. Kaiba tried to shake the feeling. Paranoia began to flow, surging within his veins. His grip on the unlucky chair's armrest tightened, his knuckles paling. Someone was watching him; he could almost feel their eyes boring in on him. 

Cold, callous eyes… belonging to a man. Tawny brown skin and a dark beard and mustache, cut in an Arabic style. Eyes glittered under the sun, which was as blinding as it was sweltering. He was standing next to a horse, with many other men – all of them soldiers, all of them equipped for battle. 

The unfamiliar man locked eyes. There was something desperate within them, something like a dwindling fire of hope – or perhaps a dark fire of truth.

_There must be war for victory, blood for peace, a kingdom for my son… I am willing to risk it._

Kaiba found himself staring at the desk in frount of him; the varnished oak glittering at the candles around the room illuminated it. He was breathing heavily; sweat was once again on his forehead. And deep down, Kaiba couldn't help but blaming Yugi Motou and his friends for all of this… somehow. 

Her glanced around the room once more, his penetrating gaze falling on a man at the librarian's desk, a good twenty feet away from the CEO. Kaiba couldn't help but notice him, there was something about his poise, the way he talked to the librarian sternly. Then it hit him; this man was most definitely the father of Draco Malfoy. And Kaiba wanted nothing to do with that bloodline. He turned away.

The CEO sat, with a standard potions book set out in frount of him, retaining the knowledge almost automatically as he read paragraph after paragraph of potions and their history. Slowly his eyes drooped, the small voiced in the back of his head – which he never knew existed – became louder and more familiar.

_"Two foreign sorcerers…" someone whispered. "Can we trust them my lord?"_

_"Trust comes in sums of gold theses days," this voice was more than vaguely familiar. "Tell us, Salazar, how much do you and your friend require?"_

_There was a short chuckle. "You're on the bring of war, Priest, your treasury has been severely I expect you do not have enough to pay what we are worth."_

_"Perhaps not now, but when the sacrifices are dealt with, we will."_

_"And that means?" A new voice asked. _

_"Kuru Eruna hold more than sand, Ollivander, it holds what once was buried within the tombs our esteemed pharaohs."_

_"Stealing from your own bloodline, I see," there was a pause. _

_"…Desperate times make desperate men." _

--- 

Yami no Yugi shivered. It was nearly midnight and he was walking in the park, exactly toward where the Yami Bakura had instructed him to be. It was empty so far, the path illuminated by what glow the streetlights provided. The trees closed in around the smaller boy in an ominous way, their branched outstretched like hands. In frount of him the path curved like a snake, leading toward the central, where a water fountain stood – still flowing through the night hours. 

Silently he cursed himself for not setting up the meeting himself, after all, the Tomb Robber couldn't be trusted… even on matters that they both could connect on. Yami shiver once more as he approached the fountain. The white haired yami wasn't anywhere to be seen, but not for long as the former pharaoh soon found out.

"And I though you might not come at all," Yami Bakura [1] stepped from the opposite side of the water. "Perhaps, I shouldn't have assumed… after all you _are_ a pharaoh, and like most of the ugly louts you're righteous, pretentious, and as punctual as hell." Yami Bakura laughed mockingly.

"Lets get to the point Bakura," Yami muttered, choosing to ignore the tomb robber's comment. He could always bring up one of Yami Bakura's many defeats if he needed to later.

"Ah, yes," Bakura sat down on the fountain's rim crossing his arms. "Where were we?"

"The Shadow Realm? England?" Yami suggested impatiently. 

"Good to see your short-term memory is still working," the white haired yami smirked and tapped his head. "As I was saying, the person behind this is gaining power over it – control. You and I both know in ancient Egypt people where able to summon monsters, after all that's where '*Yami no Game' originated."

Yami Bakura paused, almost as if to think. Yami on the other hand, leaned against a tree, faced the other spirit and continued the conversation for him, "We both know all that, tomb robber. But why this happening?"

"Perhaps someone knows our secret." Bakura the shrugged, "Or perhaps it's all one big accident. Not that's it's likely, one of you silly mortal friends must have opened their mouth a little to wide - "

"Wait," Yami said in a commanding voice. His eyes widened. "This morning, Yugi, he was talking about Kaiba transferring to an boarding school in England…"

"…And that happens to be where the anomalies are coming from. Better yet, Kaiba is out High Priest reincarnate," Yami Bakura grinned wolfishly. "We make a good tag team pharaoh. Ever consider giving me those Sennen Items and joining my side?" The tomb robber asked mockingly.

Yami scowled. "Ever consider throwing yourself off a cliff."

"Once," the white haired teen shrugged. "But then my whole 'quest for world domination' would be in jeopardy. Oh yes, _and_ my ungrateful little host's life."

Yami shook his head and then eyed the other warily. "And what exactly put you in high spirits tonight Bakura?"

"The fact that I knew more about these anomalies than you and the fact that I have a plan before you, _and_ the fact that you will agree to it," Yami Bakura's eyes gleamed.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure all of this will happen, or even has?" 

"Have you corrected me my knowledge once? No, I didn't think so," he sneered. "And as for the plan, we're going to England – and we're going to _correct_ this little problem. I know you can't refuse that, after all the imbalance _could_ trigger a ripple effect, causing both of us some form of discomfort or even obliteration – and you most defiantly don't want to loose your precious Yugi."

"And the plan?" Yami asked skeptically.

Yami Bakura produced a pair of tickets from his pockets. Yami scowled again, causing the other yami to roll his eyes, "I didn't steal them if that's what you're thinking – atleast not directly. My dealings don't concern you, anyway."

Yami looked the other over suspiciously, "Tomb robber, what's to say this plane doesn't fall from the sky _mysteriously_?"

"The fact that _I_ will be sitting next to _you_," Yami Bakura said with a sound of malice in his voice. "I was only able to get window seats." He motioned toward the tickets.

Yami looked from the tickets to Bakura and then back. He sighed, "I get window then."

--- 

When Kaiba opened his eyes, but it wasn't of his own free will. A second booming sound had filled the hallways and classrooms. Groggily, Kaiba peered around. It was then, when he noticed the empty library, that it hit him. He was late to class. Kaiba was _never_ late to class. Composing himself, the CEO put his book together and headed outside to face his next teacher's wrath – not that is as much, compared to his own. 

He couldn't explained why this was happening to him, in fact he would have liked to. It was like he was breaking down, stress and late nights were slowly taking their toll on the CEO. Or perhaps, he guessed offhandedly, the lack of coffee in this _well-regarded_ school had begun to break through. 

Kaiba was outside the potions classroom – if you could call it that, it was more like a dungeon. He frowned inwardly at the learning conditions. But, cool and composed as usual, Kaiba pushed the door open softly, waiting for the teachers remark so that he could shoot his own back. 

Inside, the class was quiet. Their solemn faces regarded him with mixed emotions, nevertheless he continued on toward his seat confidentially. The stillness in the room proving no discomfort for the CEO, although that seemed quite the opposite of what the Professor had hoped for. Once Kaiba had taken his seat the greasy haired man turned toward him, his face venomous.

"And you would be Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes," was the CEO's reply.

Professor Snape, as Kaiba had read on his schedule, walked toward the CEO, his long black robes flying behind him in a faint imitation of Kaiba's own outfit. Now face to face with Kaiba, the professor held the brunette's gaze, "Care to explain to the class why you insist upon being late to my class?"

"I did not _insist_ upon being late, Professor," Kaiba said coolly. "This is my first day, if I were to _insist_, I would have been late yesterday. Perhaps the day after that, also."

Snape seethed, "I see." He turned to the board, where directions to a potion were written out. "Then, Mr. Kaiba, if you insist upon being so _smart_, tell us what the next ingredients to this *Astrologicus Potion are?"

"*Artium lappa leaves, dried preferably." Hermione's hand never made it past her head. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Kaiba continued, "And newt kidney, mixed with *Carum carvi roots, *Tagetes lucida - "

"Incorrect," Snape sneered, interruption the CEO. "Tagetes lucida, will obscure the eyes. The sole purpose of the potion is to allow the drinker to observe the stars clearer – not cause hallucinations, as that plant would."

"If you would have allowed me to continued, I would have added you can _counter_ the effect by adding an extra pint of water," Kaiba scoffed. 

"That would weaken it potency," Snape countered.

"Only if the water wasn't carbonated," Kaiba added with a slight smirk. 

The class was in shock. Not ever exchange student played a game of "potions tennis" (as Dean would dub it) back and forth with the potions master himself. Hermione was slightly pale and a lost expression played across her face. The others around her were no better. 

"I see," Professor Snape said again. "And, pray tell, what would happen if the water wasn't carbonated?" 

"Complete and utter blindness, without a known cure," Kaiba leaned back and crossed his arms. "Is that all Professor, or do I need to answer some more of your questions. I assure you, I can answer them all."

"And I assure you that, you cannot," Snape said with a hiss. "Mr. Kaiba, do not believe that you are special or that the rules here do not apply." Snape turned away, a sense of déjà vu could be vaguely felt around the classroom. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Kaiba spoke up, "I'm assuming that my answers counted for something."

There were a few gasps from the Gryffindor side of the room. Snape slowly turned to face the CEO, "Are you asking to lose more house points, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba could only watch the students around him falter, "Perhaps I am. After all, they don't matter to me."

Snape looked slightly perplexed. "As you wish, one point from Gryffindor for cheek," with that said, the potions master turned and headed back to the frount of the class. His robes still in a shameful mockery of Kaiba's own. That was the last time the Professor addressed Kaiba that day. 

The class carried on, Snape maliciously taking jabs at students (some of his own) and continuously taking house point… which were only Gryffindor, not that it was surprising. Kaiba found the class slightly more interesting, atleast he didn't have to use his wand. When class was over and the dinner, too – which Kaiba attended quickly, eating only a small proportion far away from his housemates – the CEO sat down on his bed again, the laptop loading in his lap and the drapes drawn. Slowly, a company report came across the screen. 

His right eye twitched. How the hell do elevators get jammed with _peanut butter_?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Yami no Game = "Game of Darkness" in Japanese, also known as the infamous "shadow games"

*Astrologicus = "Astronomic" in Latin 

*Artium lappa = a real plant, know as Japanese Bardock

*Carum carvi = a real plant again, known as Carway

*Tagetes lucida = a real plant, known as Sweet Licorice Marygold. (It can seriously be used as a hallucinogenic, don't ask my how I know.)

[1] Now you may be thinking Yami Bakura is way out of character! He's not evil enough! In fact, I think he's pretty well in character, for a smugger, cockier Yami no Bakura. Despite the way the dub portrays him – as a totally evil megalomaniac bastard – Yami Bakura isn't _that_ evil and cutthroat… atleast when it's in his best interest.

End notes: Yes, the Snape scene was quite short but fear not, Snape plays a large role in this fic. He'll get his 15 minutes in the limelight, actually… he'll get much more. The plot will start developing much more in the future chapters; these last eight were more of an intro. Review?

Next Chapter: Calm Before The Storm

After a few days of schooling and Mokuba's lack of response, stress takes its told on Seto. Halfway across the world, Jou gets it into his head that Mokuba might need some company (or maybe a human garbage disposal…) To say the least, the gang is in for a surprise.


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

Gomen, I'm late again, huh? One word: _writers block_.  A very big one too, I haven't been able to concentrate much, plus I needed to catch up on my sleeping. I've been falling asleep in class a lot and I put my education before fanfiction. (Unfortunately, this doesn't pay. Otherwise I'd be glad to designate my life to writing for all of you. But I can't.)

I also apologize for the last few chapters they were very… rushed. I'm hoping to develop this story more, I've planned out about 30+ chapters and I intend on finishing it within the year.

I have 150+ reviews! Yes! I don't know how to thank you enough… maybe just post chapters sooner? Yeah, that should work. Thanks again, all of you, I love feedback… it's probably the only reason I write. Well, that and envisioning certain bishis in comical, confusing, sexy situations! ~_^ 

And also, a BIG thanks to **begin sadist** who submitted a pic of High Priest Seito, it may not the related to this fic entirely, but it's still wicked cool. Remove the spaces and find it at:

www. boomspeed.com /amphibian /priestkaiba.jpg 

**Questions:**

1. Why is Jou/Mai called 'Polarshipping'?

Why? I have no idea, but I _do_ know that it _is_ a valid name. Perhaps because they're opposites, like the North and South Pole… or something. You know, the "opposites attract" theory. (Hey, I'm open for suggestions here…)

2. "You do know to use the item's powers you have to win the item in any kind of a game and if you have all of the items and all of the God cards you can rule the world and it is a pity that You Know What doesn't know that and you do know Seto can use the rod since once it was his in the past."

Yes. Yes. Yes, _quite_. And, finally, yes. Let's just say, no one outside of the yu-gi-oh-verse going to be using the Items themselves. The Sennen Item's themselves _aren't_ the target, and as for the God cards… well, they may not be playing a part yet. And as for Seto, heh. Sorry, telling would be too much of a spoiler.

3. Dueling? You know, with cards?

I'm debating whether or not to have a duel or two. I know White Angel did, and I'm trying to steer away from events in her fic, since my goal is originality. I might be temped though. Perhaps a short one… On the bright side, there will be monsters summoned. But, by whom; I can't tell.

4. Mokuba's kidnapping to classic? 

It may be classic, but it's logical. Mokuba _is_ the _only_ thing Seto really cares about. The rest of the world is pretty much dead to him and he to it. Taking away Mokuba, takes away his anchor to that world and the only thing his icy heart cherishes. Sad really. 

5. Pegasus? Where?

Where indeed, sorry all you fans, Pegsy, isn't making an appearance in this fic. As far as it goes he's dead… that or on some island somewhere. And as for a duel monster's tournament, don't you think it would clash with this fic?

6. Seto Kaiba in Gryffindor?

Yes, Seto is in Gryffindor. Why? You will see. (And yes, there is a logical reason.) Bear with me please; things _will_ change dramatically in the chapter's to come. _Trust me_…

7. Your grammar sucks! (Not really a question but, hey, it's been said.)

So I've heard. Well, good news for all you ninny picks (no offense) out there I've had my beta go over all the previous chapters and edit them. (You should have heard the criticism I got for my repeated use of "frount" instead of "front".) I really hope this helps; I'll be having her go over all my future chapters and such.  

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Ten: The Calm Before The Storm

"We'll what do you know, a dead crossdresser on Kaiba's front lawn! This should make tomorrows paper."

- Katsuya Jounouchi 

The weather hadn't changed since the day Seto Kaiba came to Hogwarts. Grey clouds hung over the castle while chilling winds swept through the grounds flinging moist droplets of water onto unsuspecting structures. Although on the inside of the castle, the atmosphere was much warmer. 

It was the fifth day of class, the sixth official day of school, and the events of his arrival were still unforgotten. Inside the Gryffindor common room, a slow hush spread through the room as Kaiba ascended from the boy's dorm. His presence that morning was slightly unusual, after all, he usually was the first one up in the mornings. Some students doubted he even slept. But he was there dressed in his school uniform, the robes still billowing behind him dramatically. Slung over his shoulder was a book bag; he looked imperturbable. 

Most of the Gryffindor students had turned away from him after a brief glance, a few had either ignored his presence or learned to adapted to it. Either way, Seto Kaiba was in their house, they could do nothing. Others, in contrast, glared and glowered at the CEO as he made his way past them almost obliviously, but not quite. A flash of irritation crossed his composed face. 

"A picture _would_ last longer," he said in a calm voice. "Why don't you take one?" Kaiba didn't bother looking back as a few vulgar phrases were thrown his way. He ducked through the portrait hole and stepped into the cold corridor. 

He reached the great hall before most of the students, which was his plan in any case. Kaiba sat himself as far away from the few Gryffindor students. He ate quickly, silently wishing for coffee. It had occurred to him in the last few days that he was suffering a caffeine withdrawal, and ironically the child prodigy himself had not thought to bring some kind of caffeinated drink. 

He frowned inwardly, why bother? Hogwarts could not support any technology and that included coffeemakers. Lifting the goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips, he took a long sip. Sweet exotic tasting liquid filled his mouth and ran down his throat. Kaiba grimaced. It would take some getting used to, but he had to survive somehow. 

Mokuba hadn't emailed him yet, which worried the CEO. Usually the mischievous tyke would have atleast sent him a quick voice mail or even a postcard. Something. Kaiba could feel his insides twisting; he needed to know if his brother was safe and sound. His gut twisted again and he wondered what made him come to this lunatic school in the first place.

Kaiba could have laughed then and there. It was satirical; he was a perfect student in the regular school. Perfect. But here he still had things to learn, he wasn't all that one could be, and that annoyed him. Worst yet, he couldn't even come close to completing a small magic trick without some catastrophic side effect. He thanked whatever God was up there, that only three of his eight classes required wand use.

Charms had been the beginning of the endless cycles of rumors and gossip, Seto Kaiba this, Seto Kaiba that. He guessed not many people had his _inability_. This only worried him more, and the CEO did not like to worry about things and situations. There was no need to worry when he was in control. But control was one thing this "world renounced" school he didn't have. 

Transfiguration could have been worse.  McGonagall had allowed him to write a two-foot essay on the steps to transfigure biotic elements into abiotic elements, and visa-versa. Kaiba had finished it within an hour, surprising most of the class and the Professor.

History of Magic was as easy as it came. Kaiba found himself the only student a wake during the whole period, save for a bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger who seemed to have all the answers. Kaiba knew she would be competition, but only to an extent. He was after all, Seto Kaiba, and he never lost. Ever. 

Arithmancy was no different; it was as easy as his trigonometry class in Domino. Within the first half hour he had successfully caught up with his fifth year class, and surpassed them. Even Granger. Kaiba couldn't help smirk to himself. He didn't find it surprising that he was this far already. He was right. He _was_ smarter, faster, and physically stronger than most of the students in the school, if not all of them. Nevertheless his weakness at the school ran deep. 

Today he would be attending Hagrid's class, Care of Magic Creatures. He vaguely wondered how the giant man had ended up with a job at a _world famous_ school. Bloody favoritism. Stupid people shouldn't teach.  

Kaiba took another sip of pumpkin juice as more students began to pour into the great hall. The Gryffindor table was beginning to fill, although he sat in seclusion for the rest of the house. He liked it that way. Turning his thoughts back to the upcoming classes. He snarled silently as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor walked over toward the teacher's table, reminding Kaiba that today was not magic free. 

For the hundredth time that week Kaiba briefly considered snapping his wand in half and blaming a Gryffindor.

--- 

"So Jou, you ever going to tell us what exactly happened in that elevator?" Honda asked with a lopsided grin. 

It was the weekend and compared to England the weather was splendid. *Yugi-tachi had stopped in the park. Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Yugi sat in various positions on the grass, soaking in the rays like the photosynthetic grass beneath them. The day was calm, the sky was clear, a soft breeze blowing the leaves across the sidewalk near them. 

Yugi sighed. It was perfect.

"What?" Jounouchi asked in mock disbelief. "And let my sinful, sultry ways fall on virgin ears?" He patted Yugi on the head, careful not to mess up the smaller boys spikes. "I would never."

Anzu snorted, "'Sinful, sultry ways'? Jounouchi, that didn't even make sense."

Honda raised an eyebrow. "Does he ever?"

Yugi couldn't help giggle as Jounouchi tackled Honda. Anzu rolled her eyes, "Come on you guys, quit it. People are giving us strange looks."

"So," Jou shrugged as he shoved Honda away. "Give 'em strange looks back."

Anzu sighed, but the two boys sat down and turned to the smallest member. Jou grinned, "So, Yugi, what's up? You've been pretty quiet." This seemed to catch everyone's attention. 

"Nothing's wrong," he said, and then lowered his voice. "With me anyway. Yami's been to quiet today. He didn't even say good morning… I think something happened." Yugi looked down. "I just don't know what it is."

"Don't worry, Yugi!" Anzu said quickly. "I think Yami just wants some time to think."

"*Aa," Honda added. "Or maybe he's moody."

Jou nodded, "Yeah, like when it's Anzu's time of the month."

"*Kono hentai!" A streak of red flushed across Anzu's face before she lounged and grabbed Jounouchi's exposed ear. With a quick twist, Jou was yelping in pain – apologizing repeatedly. 

"*Shitsukoi! Te-o dokete-yo!" Jou grimaced before Anzu released his now red earlobe. She smirked.

"Go Anzu," Honda said meekly as Yugi watched wide-eyed. 

"Well," she continued. "As I was _saying_…" she glared at Jou, who was rubbing his ear. "… I don't think you have to worry about anything Yugi. Sometimes people just need some time alone, Kami knows I do too sometimes. I mean it's not like *Mou hitori no Bakura's back," she smiled. "We all know that he's gone, and so is everything else… Speaking of which, when are you and Yami going to use those God Cards?"

"I… I don't know," Yugi said uncomfortably. "Yami hasn't decided yet."

Anzu blinked, "Oh."

Jou just grinned cheerfully back, "No need to rush anything. I'd want some time to think if I were about the get all my memories back." 

Yugi smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Honda said with a grin. 

They sat in silence for a minute before a low rumbling was heard. Three heads instinctively turned toward Jou who was rubbing his stomach. He grinned sheepishly, "It's been a long time since I had breakfast."

"Five minutes is a long time for you," Anzu said dryly.

"He's right," Honda agreed, now rubbing his stomach. "I think Jou's hunger is a bit contagious."

Yugi shook his head seriously; "They haven't had _anything_ since breakfast. They had it with me and *ojiisan."

"We should go somewhere," Jou suggested. "I heard about this new place, its really good, but it's across town." 

"And we just happened to walk here…" Honda sighed. "Great time to not have a ride."

"We could always walk," Jou suggested. Anzu blinked and Yugi sweatdropped. 

Twenty minutes later the duo – Honda and Jounouchi – found them selves walking along the street. Both overcome by hunger. Honda grunted and turned to his blond friend.

"An exactly how much longer is it going to take us the get there?" He groaned.

Jounouchi grinned, "Only a few more minutes…"

"But that's what you said five minutes ago!" Honda retorted. They had passes houses and houses, tall beautiful elegant houses. He looked around suspiciously. "Exactly where is this place anyway?"

"Right there!" Jou said pointing to a gated mansion much bigger than most of the adjacent homes. There was a large "K" entwined in the steel bars and a high brick wall at either side, it looked like a fortress. Honda looked at the gate is disbelief and then back to his friend.

"You're kidding me?"

"Well it isn't the restaurant…" Jou said sheepishly. " _But_ it might as well be." He shrugged. "Mokuba needs some company anyway."

Honda walked with Jou toward the gate and peered through with a raised eyebrow. "You're taking advantage of him."

"You don't seem to be hanging back." Honda put on a sour face. 

Jounouchi was at the gates; the blond stuck his head through the bars and suddenly withdrew. He grabbed the brunette by the collar and pulled him away from the main gate. He turned to Honda. 

"There's a guard wearing a dress!"

Honda sputtered, not sure if he had heard what Jou said correctly, "W-what?"

"I said 'there's a guard with a dress'!" Jou was not looking at Honda as if he himself was unsure of the predicament.  He suddenly snickered, lightening the mood. "A dress! Since when does Kaiba hire crossdressers to watch his little bro… *Chikushoo!" Realization sank in. "Do you think Kaiba's… you know… into that stuff?"

Honda ignored Jou last comment, "Did he see you?"

Jou shrugged, "Doubt it, he was turned the other way." Slowly Jounouchi looked around the wall and back at the man. He hadn't moved. "Nothing. I think he's asleep."

"Well, we could always wake him."

"Great idea, Honda," Jou said dryly. " 'Hi mister guard in a dress! Can we please come in and talk to Mokuba? You know the boy with really long black hair… Yeah, I thought he was Kaiba's sister too, especially in _that_ kimono!'"

Honda punched Jou on the arm, "*Urusai." The brunette went back to the gate. 

"Hey!" Honda called to the unresponsive guard. "We need to get in!" There was no sign of acknowledgement so Honda reached through the bars enough to feebly tap the man on the shoulder. After a few taps the guard swayed on his feet and collapsed rigidly to the ground, as if he were a statue. The guard's eyes were open in shock and his mouth open in a silent scream. Honda blinked back, clearly shaken.

It was Jou, peeking over his friend's shoulder, that broke the uneasy silence. "We'll what do you know, a dead crossdresser on Kaiba's front lawn! This should make tomorrows paper."

"And just why is he dead?" Honda asked quite shaken. 

"You're not thinking…"

Honda's eyes darkened. "Yes I am. Jou give me a boost, Mokuba may need our help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

*Yugi-tachi = Japanese, I don't remember the exact translation but it's something along the lines of "Yugi and co." or "Yugi's gang". Something like that.

*Aa = Japanese, an informal way of saying "yes". 

*Kono hentai = Japanese, "You pervert."

*Shitsukoi! Te-o dokete-yo! = Japanese, "Stop it! Take your hand(s) off me!"

*Mou hitori no Bakura = Japanese, the yami's are many times referred to in this way. Means "the other Bakura". It could also be used with another persons name, such as "Mou hitori no Yugi" and mean "the other Yugi". (I believe Yami is called this in the manga, and not the anime. According to my sources, he is never called "Yami" at all.)

*Ojiisan = Japanese, "grandfather". 

*Chikushoo = Japanese, "Oh fuck!" 

* Urusai = Japanese, "Shut up."

Endnotes: 

Damn, not too much Kaiba action, I blame the writers block. Oh well, I expect next chapter to be much more interesting. Sorry for the shortness.

Next Chapter: Of Ill Faith

Jou and Honda continue their mini adventure. But at Hogwarts it's time for Care Of Magical Creatures and DADA! I wonder what claw yielding, jaw gnashing little ball of fluff Hagrid has cooked up for the fifth years… one can only hope. ^^; As for Professor Malfoy's class, Draco's in for the shock of his young prepubescent life. 


	11. Of Ill Faith

**No, this is not part of the actual fic! (Merely a creative way of explaining the war my muses/fav. characters [Draco and Seto] happen to be engaged in within my skull. Ouch, indeed.) **

_Seto Kaiba moved quickly down the dark halls. Each step echoed with ten times the original. It wasn't the wisest of moves to wonder the castle a night, Seto should have known that but he had reasons beyond human comprehension. _

_… Oh, alright. The Gryffindor toilet was blocked yet again thanks to Dean Thomas._

_Nevertheless, Seto was in search of a proper "thrown". Though, unbeknownst to him, darker and fowler forces were being put to work. From the shadows a sinister figure watched the Gryffindor. The unknown evil smiled wickedly. Things were going just as planned…_

_When the opportunity neared, the figure lunged in a streak of blonde and black. Seto, nearly to the prefects bathroom, was suddenly tackled from behind. Two cold pale hands reached for him mouth, duke tape ready to secure his mouth. Of course, Seto was ready and when his opportunity came, he sent the blond into the nearest wall. _

_"Urgh," came the reply from the fallen figure as Seto pulled himself up. "Duck tape? What the hell is that? I'm a bloody wizard! …Stupid, cheap American authoresses… You'd think they'd find a none cliché way of kidnapping…"_

_"Malfoy!" Seto spat out the words at the blonde sat up a bit dazed. "You'd better have a valid excuse for that or, no matter what the authoress says you'll be hanging from your entrails. On second thought, I don't want to hear it." Seto crossed his arms and watched the blond. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be lurking around in the bowls of her mind with the other secondary characters? After all, I'm the star of this fic!"_

_Draco let a long drown of cackles out; once they had subsided he smiled maliciously. "That's what you think Seto!" he stood to his full height, which was nearly nothing compared the CEO. "You think the authoress is focusing on you now don't you? You think you're the star! Well, guess what?"_

_"What?" Seto asked uninterestedly._

_"The authoress has read the 'Order of the Phoenix'!" Draco sneered triumphantly. "She's been hunting down **all** the pictures of Tom Felton she deleted, AND she's downloaded Harry Potter wallpaper!"_

_Seto's eyes slivered, "Not the wallpaper…"_

_"Yes!" Draco said triumphantly. "And all you have to do is vanish mysteriously and she'll forget about you. Then I'll be the new muse, the center of her attention! I'll have my own fic."_

_"I'm not going down without a fight, Malfoy," Seto growled oblivious to his previous needs. "You know this means war."_

_"Yes," Draco only smirked wider. "Yes, it does."_

. 

.

.

Long time no see, eh?

Sorry, I've been having a hell of a week. In fact it was just like the week after that, and the one before that, too. Half my state was burning, my computer deleted my files, and after reading the Order of the Phoenix I've been unable to concentrate on writing this fic. Stupid, stupid, stupid Draco fangirl instinct… 

And before anyone asks: yes, Draco is my favorite HP character, but I don't see him being anything more than he is in Rowling's series.

Sadly, the next installment will be coming either in late November (and I mean _very_ late) or early December. My parental units decided we needed to move. The loan and paperwork for the new house went through the system surprisingly fast, I was hopping to post chapter 13 before the big move but by the way things are going I really don't think I'll be able to, seeing as the computer is going to have to go off. Again, I apologize for this inconvenience. 

**Questions:**

Are you going to put in Shadi?

**sly grin** Have I not? …Okay, all I'll say it that many of the original cast will be involved in the end. 

Was Voldemort Seto's father in ancient Egypt?

No, High Priest Seito's father was Priest Akunadean(sp?). (To find out more I suggest: w.janime.biz - there's a lot of post battle city info and manga vol. summaries _or_ checkout: w.jenniyah.cjb.net - complete manga scans and translations.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Eleven: Of Ill Faith

"Honda, is their any particular reason why you were in Kaiba's mansion …is that guy wearing a dress?"

- Katsuya Jounouchi

Honda was over the gate within seconds. In front of him the Kaiba mansion towered, it's plain fountain adorning the cobbled driveway. He couldn't help the grim feeling in his stomach as two large windows glared down at him from   
the second story. On the other side of the ominous black steel bars Jounouchi stared back blankly.

"How am I getting over?" He asked urgently. 

"It's my turn to play hero, Jou," Honda answered with a sly grin; the grim feelings still in his gut. He turned to face the glare of the windows. The feeling rose. He wasn't so sure hero was the best move anymore.

"Fine then," Jou called sourly as Honda took a few steps toward the mansion. "I'll just be a lookout!" The blonde turned away from his retreating friend and the estate. 

"Fine then," Jou muttered again. 

He sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. He didn't like the idea of Honda getting all the fun, after all hadn't he proven himself in Duelist Kingdom and the whole Battle City tournament. He deserved some credit. But Honda also deserved some time in the spotlight too…

 "Weird," he muttered to himself as he watched a stretch limo approach. "That limo's got the Kaiba Corp. logo on it… Honda! Get back here!!" 

The blonde quickly looked through the gate. Honda was at the mansion's front door. Jou waved at him frantically. He caught Honda's attention and received a quick wave back as Honda slipped into the lion's den.

"*Kuso!" Jounouchi swallowed and stepped out into the limo's way. "If I'm going to be a look out, I better be a damn good one."

~

Seto Kaiba was never one to enjoy the outdoors. Today wasn't one of those "enjoyable" days. Subconsciously the CEO pulled his cloak tighter around himself. The atmosphere among the students was gloomy, echoing the feeling the dark storm clouds conveyed. Kaiba watched them approach. He had already arrived in the designated location minutes before. Timing was everything; one mustn't be to early, on time, or to late. He was as he intended to be: there. 

A swift, sharp wind cut through the grounds as the unfortunate students of Care of Magical Creatures trooped down the steps from the entrance. Kaiba glanced around briefly, taking in all the surroundings. Hagrid's small hut was a silhouette against the darkening green of the Forbidden Forest. And farther to his beyond the corral, which the students seemed headed for, was large gnarled willow tree. He briefly considered the fact that he had never seen a student resting under its seemingly welcoming branched of shade. His attention drifted back to the approaching students. They had gathered around the niche, most of them clamoring over to the padlocked fence in hopes to see if Hagrid had placed a new animal behind it. 

Kaiba knew there was no animal; he had already inspected the area. Hagrid was planning something. Kaiba hoped it didn't involve using a wand. Hagrid knew Kaiba's weakness and the CEO wasn't sure if the man would use it to against him. He suspected all the castle's staff knew about the incident in Charms class. The only way to be prepared was to be on guard. 

The Gryffindors weren't huddled in their usual group due to the lack of Slytherins. The class consisted mostly of Hufflepuffs – who in Kaiba's mind were as useless as the Neville boy. The *bumblebee clad students stared toward the corral with mixed feelings, all the while chattering amongst each other, laughing loudly. They distantly reminded Kaiba of the throngs of schoolgirls in Domino. 

Kaiba's attention flashed quickly toward a trio of Gryffindors, he could feel their minds eye watching him from their position to his right. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger weren't turned toward him, but he could tell he was the subject of their reticent conversation. Kaiba caught the glance of Harry Potter, the only member facing him. The Potter boy held his cobalt ice gaze before returning to the faces of his friends. 

Kaiba had learned much in the past few days. _Hogwarts: A History_ proved to be a helpfully insightful text, as well as many other books in the library and past periodicals. He knew about Potter and why he was as famous as he was, about the history of Hogwarts, but what he couldn't find was the darkness Dumbledore was so insistent he must avoid. Not one paper mentioned the Dark Lord, Voldemort. 

He might as well have been dead, but Kaiba knew that was what they – the governing powers – wished the people to believe. He hadn't taken over Kaiba Corp. without knowing a little bit about politics and human relations. The Ministry of Magic couldn't handle the widespread terror that would infuse itself in the small minds of the population. Either that or, the ministry was corrupted in some way. Kaiba didn't doubt it was both.

He shook slightly as another gust of wind swept over the grounds and Hagrid's great form came lumbering for the direction of his hut. The bearded man was adorned in a long coat of various furs, which Kaiba supposed were made from animals he had caught. His lips curled into a brazen smirk as the word "Neanderthal" came to mind. 

"Hullo!" Hagrid called over the wind which carried his voice away, although as Kaiba noticed, not the Hufflepuffs' voices. "Quite a storm brewin', eh?"

The class' answer was inaudible as the wind picked up. Hagrid nodded and began to walk toward the castle. "C'mon, now!" He called. "Dumbledore lent us an area ta work in 'cause o' the wind."

Kaiba mechanically began to follow the mass of moving bodies. Hagrid lead the procession up to the front of the school. Holding the large oak doors open against the wind he smiled and nodded as the students entered to the warmth. All of them greeted him with thankful smiles.

"Mr. Kaiba," Hagrid said a bit grimly. 

"Perhaps it would have been easily if the students were instructed to meet here instead of the outdoors. Or is this school so far behind that a simple memorandum is out of the question?" Kaiba asked without a glance. 

He didn't bother waiting for the professor's flustered reply. Kaiba walked past him into the chamber. He stood in the large assembly room between the great hall and rows of classrooms.  In front of him great marble stairs rose, leading up toward the Gryffindor common room. He was in the west wing of the castle, where he had first encountered Professor McGonagall 

"That was rude," Harry Potter said, appearing in front of the brunette. Hermione and Ron were behind him, much like - Kaiba remembered - Crabb and Goyle were with Malfoy. He dropped his gaze to meet Harry's.

"And are you going to be giving me a lesson in etiquette?" 

"You need one," the Weasly added. "Hagrid's just was trying to be civil. I don't see why though, especially how you almost blew him away or whatever in Diagon Alley!"

Hermione gasped, "Ron! Oh, Ron…"

"I did not 'almost blow him away or whatever'," Kaiba said coldly, the conversation about Hagrid behind him. "But I believe the question is how do you know about that… incident."

"Listen, Kaiba," Harry said bit more confident than usual. He locked eyes with the CEO. "We overheard, okay? It's not as if we wouldn't find out about… you know… you unique, er, problems. Why don't you just give this defensive attitude a rest." 

Hermione sighed,  "We know that you're not a regular wizard."

"So there's nothing to hide," Ron commented hopefully. 

"You think you've got this all figured, don't you?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Fine then, believe what you want. You're far from the truth, but I realize you insufficient minds need some sort of explanation." 

He turned to leave the trio and found Hagrid in front of him. Kaiba's eyes slivered, "Out of my way… _Professor._"

"Not so fast, Kaiba," Hagrid said steadily. "If ye weren't payin' attention everyone's been pairin' inta groups o' four. I believe ye're goin' ta be stayin' righ' here."

"I'd prefer to work alone," Kaiba growled. 

"Can't do that," He said as he set a fairly large crate on the ground in front of the four. It had air holes and Kaiba immediately noticed a shaggy creature vainly trying to attach itself to exposed Hagrid's fingers with its teeth. 

"*_Lepulvis egyptia_," Hagrid said fondly patting the box. "Dangerous ta a ind'vidual. 'Specially if they're wild, which these 're." He turned to Harry with a twinkle in his dark eyes. "If ye get any grief jus' call me over." 

With that said, Hagrid turned to the class. "Now, if one o' ye'll take of the lid, the rest can look inside. Make sure ta keep yerselves away from the beastie. They can get feisty…"

"So," Hermione said enthusiastically, with a hint of worry. "Who'll open it? I mean _Lepulvis egyptia_ are quite dangerous, like he said…"

Ron looked at Kaiba weakly, "You? …Or not." 

"I'll do it." Harry bent down toward the crate. He slowly slid the lid back and Hermione and Ron peaked in with interest. Kaiba glanced at the creature warily before a shocked expression penetrated him mask, "You must be joking."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, having seen the CEO's show of emotion. 

"Nothing," Kaiba glanced down into the crate. Huddled in a corner was a large ball of shaggy brown fur. Large dark eyes glowered up at him in a feral manner.  Inside the crate was a Kuriboh, a very real, very angry Kuriboh. The CEO didn't know whether to laugh or  - since crying was not possible for his image - kill Hagrid.

"Oh. My. Gawd! How cuuuuuuute!" a sudden screech had erupted from a Hufflepuff group. Kaiba watched a brown haired girl reach into the crate to pet the fur ball.  He felt a bit of mirth coil it's way onto his face as the Kuriboh fastened its hairy body to the Hufflepuff's face. 

~

Honda waved back at Jounouchi. He couldn't make out the blonde's face because of the extensive length between the driveway and the front door, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. The brunette smiled to himself, Jou needed the quite worrying, Honda Hiroto was all grown up and he could handle a dangerous situation. 

He pushed the elegant door open with ease.

"First bad sign," he muttered to himself. He knew someone like Mokuba Kaiba wouldn't leave the door to his brother's multimillion-dollar estate unlocked. Honda vaguely wondered why any alarms hadn't gone off when he jumped the gates… Perhaps Mokuba was anticipating his arrival. 

On further inspection, he ruled out the latter thought. It was dark inside and the light switch was not locatable. Furthermore, the hall he had stepped into was cackled with layers of dust. Honda ran his finger along a wall and watched the deposit flack away with a slight touch. There was no way Mokuba had been in this out for the past few days, or anyone for that matter. Hadn't Kaiba been gone for roughly two weeks? [2]

"*Ikkene."

The uneasy feeling arose in Honda's stomach once again, but he pressed on. The next room he entered was at the very end of the hallway. It was the extensive and probably once used for entertaining guests – if the Kaiba's ever had any. It was an overly varnished living room complete with a comfortable, expensive leather sofa, matching chairs, recliners, and not to mention the ten by twelve plasma TV covering most of the north wall.

Honda faced the room, his mouth open in aw. "Only the best for the best," he scoffed sourly. 

Again, the seating and appliances were covered in a soft dust. The only reason that much dust could pile up in a matter of days was if someone was frequently entering the house or something was open. Honda scowled as a slight breeze ruffled the tips of his gelled hair. 

A window was open. 

Slowly the brunette made his way toward a tall curtained window. He drew back the drapes carefully. The window was partially open and he could see the front of the estate. The expressionless hedges, the brick walling, the tall back gates and the limo in next to them. 

"Oh, no…" Honda froze.

He could see Jounouchi on the toward the driver's side, his hands gesturing wildly. As hard as he strained his eyes couldn't make out the limo driver. The windows were black, but that wasn't the problem. Jou was now pulling up his fists in rage. Honda could see the blonde's rage from the windowsill. 

A hand protruded from the window. It was holding something. Honda held his breath as something small and bright hit Jounouchi and sent the blond sprawling to the ground. He inhaled sharply, a wild look in his eyes as the limo pulled away and Jou sat up, scratching his head. 

Honda was out of the living room and through the hall within seconds. Like a hurricane he flew past the front door, leaving it ajar. His breath was coming in short bursts of air and his muscles were become tense. He could still see Jou's form sitting disoriented in the driveway. 

"Jounouchi!" Honda gasped as he stumbled over toward his blond friend. "Jou, are you alright?"

The blonde looked up, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"That limo! You were hit by something! …Weren't you?" Honda noticed Jou's inquiring stare through the bars, "What?"

"Honda, is their any particular reason why you were in Kaiba's mansion?" Jounouchi asked with a perplexed glance around. His eyes fell on the dead man on the lawn. "…Is that guy wearing a dress?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Honda had stopped dead in his attempt to scale the gate. "What do you mean? And weren't _you_ the one who found the dead guy!"

Jou scratched his head from his position on the ground and looked back at Honda weakly, "I did?"

~

"You think that's bad? What if you're sister came in and told you Defense Against the Dark Arts was her second favorite class! It's taught by a _Malfoy_!" Ron said indignantly, catching the attention of everyone with his voice range, which was a large amount of people. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. They had been hearing this from Ron all after Care of Magical Creature's, when they had met up with Ginny who was exiting Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even when Ginny tried to explain that his class was interesting and, in some possible way, fun – Ron had blown sky high. To say the least, Ginny had slapped Ron for calling her "*Bloodtraitor" and left, nearly in tears. 

"Besides Lupin, Professor Malfoy shouldn't have much competition in for popularity," Harry said in a weak voice. "I mean Quirrell had Voldemort _in_ his head, Lockhart was a fraud and, well, a compete idiot, and Moody wasn't even really Moody…"

Ron sighed heavily as they trooped on toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Can you even hear yourself, Harry? You're defending him!"

"I am not," Harry frowned. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have been so tough on Ginny."

"If she ended up trusting that slimy bastard and he or his ferret featured son hurt her…" Ron's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't have to lock them in Azkaban after I'm was through."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Ginny is old enough to take care of herself. What we need to find out is why such an obvious Deatheater was allowed into the school."

"I'll bet the Ministry is behind this," Ron huffed. "Probably Fudge."

"They haven't mentioned anything about Voldemort in the Daily Prophet. I wouldn't doubt it, knowing Malfoy's wealth," Harry added darkly. 

"Well, whatever it is," Hermione pushed the door open. "Have you noticed that there aren't any Aurors in sight? Ever."

Ron shrugged and took his seat, "Who knows, maybe they've been called back?"

The classroom was partially empty, save Seto Kaiba who was typing on a thin silver laptop and Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't help notice the smirk Malfoy directed toward him as he took his seat. 

 "No," Harry said in a lower voice. "We'd know, Dumbledore would tell us."

A loud booming noise exploded above them, causing several other students to enter the classroom and Kaiba to put away his laptop. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione; both were solemnly waiting for the professor. Harry noticed the desk had been arrange in an odd order. Six row of desk and a long with wide pathway between the third and forth row. Each side faced each other. 

The houses were segregated themselves, Slytherins on one side, Gryffindors on another. Across from him, he could also see Malfoy bragging among his peers. Harry couldn't help note that Kaiba had chosen to sit in the Slytherin side.

The door opened once more and the tall, pale professor stepped in. Harry felt sudden urge to jump up and shout, "Deatheater!" at the top of his lungs. He resisted. 

"Hello and welcome to your first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts for this year," Professor Malfoy said briskly. "Let us hope that it is more successful than your previous years." He strode toward his desk, which faced the class, and sat down. "I have been reviewing the lessons for the past four years and, to say the least, I'm very sorry I didn't put my son in Drumstrang." 

He folded his hands together. "Hogwarts students seem to have fallen behind. And this cause seems to be the professors reliance on outdated textbooks. Therefore, this year the class shall be graded on physical and oral presentation. If a student cannot perform up to standards, she or he will be given the chance to accept extra credit in the form of essays with topics of my choice."

"Lenient…" Harry heard Hermione whisper suspiciously.

Professor Malfoy looked over the class, catching Harry's glare. "Can anyone tell me what you last studied?"

The class stared back at him in blankly. Hermione had not raised her hand, though everyone knew she had the answer, though Draco Malfoy had his hand high in the air. The professor looked them over casually.

"Ms. Granger," He said suddenly. "You _always_ seem to have any answer." 

Harry saw Draco's smirk falter. The blond dropped his arm and watched his father in anticipation. 

Hermione flushed from the shock of being called upon, "Um… We studied curses, mainly the Unforgivables." 

"Correct," Lucius Malfoy said smoothly. If Harry hadn't seen him in the graveyard with Voldemort he might have believed he was decent. Which, Harry supposed, was what the Professor wanted. "Ten points for Gryffindor."

Draco Malfoy was now completely speechless. The Slytherins were looking at him and then to his father in confusion. The Gryffindors were more so confused. A Malfoy had awarded them house points. Harry glanced at Ron who was looked unfazed by the historic moment.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I don't believe it. You saw him in the hallway…"

"And since we have been studding curses," Lucius continued. "We're going to start with dueling. I believe you have had a bit of an idea if you attended the Dueling Club the late Professor Lockhart taught, although I daresay a muggle could have instructed and returned better results."

He walked slowly toward the isle of desks. The sequence in his dark cape flashed momentarily, caught in the torchlight. "Since I do not know how far you all are, I would like two volunteers to step up." No one moved, save Draco who went ignored.

"Alright then, don't everyone jump up," Lucius said coolly. "How about Mr. Potter and Mr. Kaiba?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

*Kuso = Japanese, "Shit" (Usually said to ones self.)

*_Lepulvis = _Latin, _lepus_(rabbit) + _pulvis_(dust) – _egyptia  = _the word "Egypt" with a Latin suffix "ia". (I could find not a Latin word for "Egypt")

*Ikkene = Japanese, literally means: "it's (this is) not good" (Usually said to ones self.)

*Bloodtraitor = A Potter-verse term, the worst kind of blood there is (below Mudblood) – belongs to someone whose betrayed their kin (family). 

[1]"Bumblebee clad" The Hufflepuff colors are canary yellow and gold in the book, while in the movie they are black and canary yellow – which I'm using, since I feel it looks more appropriate. 

[2] Just to clarify, Kaiba entered Diagon Alley a week after he met Dumbledore and this chapter takes place almost a week (five/six days) after the sorting. So, like Honda said, roughly a week has passed.

Endnotes: All right, I have one final comment. If any ideas you posted in the reviews are used, please don't feel offended of I incorporate them into the story without giving you the credit. I have planned this story out since the third chapter and I intent to keep the ideas that are rightfully mine. On the other hand, if you posted an idea and I suddenly have a way to fit it into the story so that it makes sense, you will receive the credit. And BTW, thanks so much for your wonderful feedback!

Next Chapter: It's Time To Duel

We meet back up with the Tag team!Yamis – Yami no Yugi and Yami no Bakura. On a plane. Together. Alive…? (Well, atleast their host's are. ^^;) How did they pull this off?  And at Hogwarts Harry and Kaiba prepare to duke it out -- The-Boy-Who-Lived vs. The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Who will win?


	12. It’s Time To Duel

 _"Got any jacks?" Draco asked sardonically. Across from him sat the CEO of Kaiba Corps, Seto Kaiba. The brunette tossed a card on the table. _

_"Eights?" Seto grumbled and Draco handed over his last card, Seto threw down his last pair. "I win…"_

_"Again…" the Malfoy said wirily slouching against the table. "Don't you think it's kind of odd? Kaitourei never ignores us this long?"_

_Seto smirked, "If my memory serves me, she ignored you for a whole year."_

_Draco rolled his eyes and let his head drop to the table, "You don't think she's forgotten the fic, do you?"_

_"Unfortunately, no."_

_Suddenly a shadow detached its self from the wall in Kai's mind. Both occupants turned as the figure stepped forward. It wasn't exactly what either of them had expected. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Since when did Kai have muses resembling Orlando Bloom with long blonde hair and pointy ears?_

_"And who, might you be?" Draco asked with a malicious tone. He was obviously bothered because the blonde Orlando looked better than he did. (But luckily the only time Orlando looked good to the authoress was when he was a blonde, sporting pointy, plastic elf ears.) _

_"I am," the stranger said, "Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."_

_Draco scoffed, "Prince? Mirkwood?"_

_"Kaitourei just saw Return of the King," Seto said calmly. "I was worried this might happen. You're her new muse."_

_Legolas dropped his head and sighed, "Aye, the release picked up another wave of rabid fangirls…"_

_"Hey, you're series is over," Draco grumbled. "I still have four more movies to go." _

_Kaiba smirked. There was no need to rub it in. He was animated and eventually Kai would grow out of him… he hoped, atleast._

**Notes: **

Obviously this fic won't be finished by the end of the year like I planned due to my incurable tendency called procrastination. After my big move, I was having problems with my PC, but they were fixed a little after December 1st. I kind of lost inspiration and imagination for this fic, so I took an unscheduled "vacation" from fanfiction. I've gained back some of that inspiration now… and I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll post anymore, but I'm determined to finish this fic. 

The fic itself has gone through some changes. I was reading over it a while back, and I thought "Turmoil" would be such a better title, mainly because that's what the name "Seto" means… although "turmoil" is about the same thing as "Tumult. (I'm one of those authors who should write their work, and _then_ post it so I can make up my mind.)

As for my reviewers: you guys are great! A big thanks to all to you, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, Kwanzaa (or just winter break) and a great New Year. My best wished for the year to come. ****

**Questions:**

How did Kaiba become "The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die"?

Looking back, Kaiba's escaped a lot of tough situations (especially in Duelist Kingdom) that could have left him dead. (So did Harry Potter.) I thought Kaiba deserved a catchy title too. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Twelve: It's Time To Duel

"I'm not implying that I cannot duel him, or that I'm forfeiting… Perhaps you haven't been told this yet, but Potter has a chance of spontaneously combusting if I were to pull my wand on him. I wouldn't want you to be _devastated_ if Potter were sent to Madame Pomfrey in a matchbox."

- Seto Kaiba

Domino was shrouded in darkness as the two occupants of the Game Shop slipped out of the door. The only visible occupant was a small boy, looking no older than a Junior High student. His tricolor hair glistened in the light provided by streetlights. Occasionally he'd frown and whisper something to the darkness around him, as if someone else where there. Perhaps someone was when the darkness answered him.

The airport was within walking distance from their original location. It was not far from the Domino Museum – which the boy's gaze avoided for the sake of his friend. Like any stereotypical airport, it was large and, in the day, very crowded, but tonight there were few people. Except those milling around waiting for the late flights. Yugi noticed a pale white haired boy waiting near the terminal they were headed for – it was Ryou Bakura. 

"I really don't like this, Yami," Yugi mutter as he went toward Bakura, a modest sized suitcase in tow. "Shouldn't we tell ojiisan?"

"I'm sorry Yugi," the spectral Yami said as he floated next to the smaller boy. "This must be kept between just us… You left a note anyway, our friends will understand."

"Understand what?" Yugi said sullenly. "I don't even know what we're doing?"

Yugi pulled out the ticket from his pant pockets. He still had no idea where his Yami had gotten the yen to pay for the flight. He wished Yami would tell him more but the spirit drifted farther away from Yugi by the day. 

"I can explain on the plane, Yugi," Yami said reassuringly. "You trust me don't you?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course I do, Yami! I just wish you trusted me, I know this has something to do with Mou hitori no Bakura …"

Yami's eyes widened, "I… I do trust you Yugi. It's just I don't want the matters at hand to worry you Yugi."

Yugi frowned, "What worried me is _not_ knowing what is at hand, Yami."

The darker spirit would have responded but Bakura beat him to it, instead the spirit retreated into his soul room to ponder what his hikari had said.

"Hello Yugi," the white haired hikari said politely. "He said you would be coming."

Yugi blinked, "Bakura… Do you know what's going on?"

"Gomen," the white haired boy shook his head. "My yami just told me to come here. I'm as lost as you are."

"Typical, I suppose," Yugi sighed and leaned his back against the wall. "What will our friends say? What will they think? I haven't been able to talk to Jou or Honda since that day in the park… I wish I could have said goodbye."

"Don't look at it like that," Bakura said with a reassuring smile. "We're coming back aren't we?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, you're right about that. Thanks Bakura."

"Sure," Bakura nodded toward Yugi's luggage. "You should have that stowed away, we'll be leaving very soon." They did, and less than a half an hour later they sat in their seats awaiting their take off. 

"I wish I got the window," Bakura said with remorse. "There's a group of cheerleaders who keep giving me strange looks." 

"Sorry, Yami said he wanted it," Yugi leaned back into the plush seat. It was very comfortable for a plane, he only hoped the food would be good. He sunk farther into the seat, while Bakura buried his face in his hands as one of the cheerleaders approached him. 

"Konnichiwa," she said in high voice, her American accent shone through. "*Desu Cindy."

"I'm Bakura Ryou," the white haired boy said out of politeness. "But, just call me Bakura."

"Bakura…" Cindy purred. "I like that name and *suki da yo." 

Yugi couldn't help snicker as a red flush appeared on Bakura's cheeks. His friend continued to blush harder as the girl continued to flirt with him, while mutilating the Japanese language. Of course, Yugi thought, Bakura was too polite to tell her how ignorant she sounded. 

A shiver ran down the tricolor haired boy as Bakura let out a long uncharacteristic sigh. 

"What?" Cindy said in an uncertain voice. "Did I say something wrong?"

The white haired boy raised his now crimson eyes to meat Cindy's. Yami Bakura burst into laughter, loud, maniacal, bouts of laughter. Many of the passengers turned toward the two, this time it was Cindy who blushed red. Yami Bakura rubbed his right eye, as if a tear might have been there. He took a deep breath and turned back toward the cherry red cheerleader.

"You're pathetic," he said in a cool voice. "Get back to you're seat."

Cindy opened her mouth twice, before uttering out, "Well… You're, you're a freak!" She turned on her heal and stomped back to her group of friends[1].

Yami Bakura snorted, "*Patsukin." He turned his red gaze over to Yugi, but the other Yami was already out of his soul room. Yami Bakura smirked, "Mortals make a good source of entertainment, don't they?"

"You're pathetic," Yami said and turned toward the window. Below them crews were beginning to move the luggage and equipment in and off the plane. The darker Yugi couldn't help but think, the plane hadn't even taken off and Yami no Bakura was already starting trouble. It would be a long and mentally painful flight. 

"I see I'm getting the old cold shoulder, Pharaoh," the tomb robber said with a mock sadness in his voice. "What put you in such a horrible mood today? _Yugi_ getting a bit over emotional about this escapade?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, tomb robber," Yami said, eyes still fixed on the window. 

"I see then," Yami Bakura said slowly and turned away. The white haired yami looked over to the cheerleaders, who intern glared back at him. Grinning, the yami gave them the one-fingered salute. They gasped and continued to chatter amongst themselves. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the air above the passengers was filled with the voice of the captain, who introduced himself and went over normal procedure. A smiling flight attendant produced a lifejacket and explained the proper usage of the item. Yami wondered if he'd have to use a lifejacket. With Yami Bakura on the plane he might need to.

Once all seat belts were buckled and attendants in place, the plane gave a lurch and headed down the runway. Yami gazed out the window as vague forms of buildings and people near the airstrip past by. There was an upward tug and the plane lifted from the landing strip. Yami subconsciously dug his fingers into the plush armrests, while Yami Bakura smiled wolfishly; obviously enjoying the adrenaline the takeoff provided.  

"You look a little tense, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura sneered. But Yami didn't answer him, instead the former Pharaoh looked back out the window – the network of buildings and roads span out below him. He sighed; it would be a long ride.

---

"The rules are very simple," Malfoy explained briefly with an air of authority. "The first one to be disarmed his opponent and obtain the wand wins. You may try more than disarming spells, but do try not to maim each other. I'd be devastated if one if you needed to go to Madame Pomfrey for more than a nose bleed."

"I'm sure," Harry muttered through gritted teeth loud enough for only Kaiba to hear. The CEO narrowed his eyes. 

"I won't duel him," Kaiba said frostily, in his usual cold monotone. 

"Won't or can't?" Malfoy replied calmly. "I would be very disappointed if this mysterious, _powerful_ new student were to forfeit. I heard you, Seto Kaiba, have never lost a challenge in your whole life. Perchance, this rumor is false…"

"I'm not implying that I cannot duel him, or that I'm forfeiting," Kaiba said darkly. "Perhaps you haven't been told this yet, but Potter has a chance of spontaneously combusting if I were to pull my wand on him. I wouldn't want you to be _devastated_ if Potter were sent to Madame Pomfrey in a matchbox."

"If there were any dangers, Dumbledore would have informed me," the professor continued, "Now, step back and bow to your opponent…" (They did.) "Good, begin on three… One, two, THREE!"

The first hit knocked the air out of Kaiba's lungs and sent him sprawling to the cold floor. Around him the students gasped and cheered – Kaiba couldn't help notice the majority of the cheering was coming from the Gryfindor side of the room. He heard something amidst the cheering; there was a whizzing sound as another blast came flying toward him. This one Kaiba was able to dodge by rolling to the side. 

"Fight back, Kaiba!" the professor urged from the sidelines. "Show no hesitation Potter, your opponent is on his knees! Strike!"

Harry scowled, but complied, "*_Stupefy_!"

The spell flew toward the CEO, who was now on his feet. Kaiba gritted his teeth as the spell grazed his shoulder, sending splitters of electricity through his body.  He crumpled to the ground against his own will. Panting, Kaiba rested his back against his original desk. A rivulet of sweat ran down Kaiba's cheek, he could see Harry pointing his wand straight at him. A spell came again, this time Kaiba somersaulted forward, back to the center of the isle. There was a flash of silver as he stopped and landed in a crouched position, his robes spilling over his shoulders, concealing his left side. His wand was upside down in his right hand, leaving him defenseless.

"Take 'em, Harry!"

"C'mon, Harry, you're going to win!"

A smirk twisted itself onto Kaiba's lips, "Yes, Potter… you're going to win, aren't you? Finish me!"

It was all a game to the CEO; everything was a game of sorts, even life. Kaiba had mastered every great game ever played: chess, duel monsters, and, sometimes, he even thought he might have mastered the game of life. Of course that was all before Yugi Motou had come along, bringing a flood of self-doubt and questions about whom he, Seto Kaiba, really was. Motou was the only person who had ever beaten Kaiba and after the ordeals he had been through with Yugi – Kaiba vowed to never lose again. 

"You're insane Kaiba!" Ron Weasly called from his desk. "Finish him Harry!"

"I'm not allowing some prepubescent punk who can't comb his hair to kick my ass with a magic stick," Kaiba swore to low for anyone to hear. He looked back at his hesitant opponent, "You heard your friend, finish me!"

Kaiba could see the doubt rise in Harry's eyes, but the raven-haired boy could see no immediate threat. Harry raised his wand again, "Expelliamus!"

"Your mistake," Kaiba said in a low, audible tone. The jet of crimson light flew toward the CEO, but he was already prepared. A silver laptop immerged from under his cloak. Kaiba pulled the laptop in front of him, causing the oncoming spell to ricochet back toward the raven-haired boy. 

Harry hadn't expected the CEO to block and the blast caught him on the shoulder, sending him flying into the wall. His wand went flying from his hand, landing between the opponents. His glasses were askew and his vision blurred. The Slytherin's roared with laughter.

Kaiba went for the wand. His laptop lay forgotten on the floor as the he jetted forward toward his objective. He could see Harry recovering from the blow, as the boy-who-lived adjusted his glasses. Kaiba dove for the wand.

His glasses were back on but his vision was a bit shaky. He could make out the fuzzy form of Seto Kaiba rushing toward something on the ground. Harry pushed himself off the wall, using it to propel forward. He dove, just as the CEO did.

"Got it," Harry muttered as his finger closed around the wood. 

"So do I," a low confident voice said. Harry's vision was less hazy now and he could see Kaiba standing in front of him, also in possession of his wand. They locked eyes. Harry gritted his teeth and did the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Expelliamus!"

A slow rumbling emitted from the air around them as the air grew cold. Harry quickly release his hold on the wand as it becase as frigid as an ice cube. But the damage was already done as a familiar dark haze appeared around them. Kaiba's eyes widened as indistinct images appeared behind his eyes.

_Pain was running through his arm and it was dark. He could make out a face among the crowd of white masked men - a serpentine face, pale and red-eyed with a nose-less smirk. He could see something, something among the masks and tombs. It was what he wanted, it was…_

_…An eye of pure gold stared down at him. The face attached to it smiled and reached down, as if to pick him up. "My son," the man cooed. "You are…_

_…Not my son!" the square-faced man bellowed. There was something around the audiences' neck, a collar, a choker. It hurt. The man glared down at him, lifting his chin into his large hand…_

_…Came flying and the door the closet was closed. Inside the occupant pushed his glasses back up to the ridge of his nose. He leaned back and…_

_…Laughed. He stood up, walking past the blank faces in suits. Casually, he leaned over the window and stared down at the broken body on the sidewalk. There, below, was the outline of the square-faced man. A cold smirk played across his lips, "I win. _[2]"

Harry felt himself hit a familiar wall. This time he could also see Kaiba recovering from his fall. The brunette pulled himself up as if nothing had happened. Kaiba picked up his laptop and placed it back on his desk. Then, he tossed the wand in his hand toward the boy-who-lived. Harry caught it out of instinct and grimaced. Holly wood, eleven inches – it was Harry's wand.

I sense of deja vu ran through Harry as Kaiba smirked and said, "I win." 

---

"Sounds an awful like, *Legilimency," Hermione said after Harry explained the flashes of memories he'd seen before he was bashed against the wall. She, Harry, and Ron headed out of the DADA classroom. "I was reading it somewhere… Oh, I can't remember," Hermione clutched her head. "I just can't remember anymore. I can't think… I…"

"Don't stress, 'Mione," Ron said. "What we really need to find out is why Malfoy is here, and why did he set you, Harry, against Kaiba."

"He was testing you," Hermione said nervously. "He set you against Kaiba to see who was better, and I think you failed, Harry."

"Failed?" Harry asked. "I don't even know what happened, Kaiba disarmed me" ("Underhanded sleaze bag," Ron muttered.) "And then we both got to my wand and I tried to cast a spell but something messed up."

"You guys stood there for a second and that purple haze started to appear," Ron narrated. "Then you went flying back. Why did you let go, Harry? You had it won!"

The raven-haired boy shook his head, "I thought I did too. But I could barely hold on, it was like my wand was turned to ice… Probably has to do with that purple mist, did you notice how it sucked the heat out of the room in Charms – almost like a Dementor?"

"I said before," Hermione tutted. "Kaiba's more than an average student. Magic reacts differently around him, even if it's not him commanding that magic."

Harry's eyes widened, "Do you think You-Know-Who wants Kaiba because of that – what I mean is, if the magic does what you say it does, wouldn't Kaiba be able to live through the Unforgivable? Or more importantly Avada Kadavra?"

Hermione inhaled sharply, "It's never been heard of, but it's not impossible…"

"And with all those marital arts – is that what you call them? – he wouldn't have to use magic himself," Ron added. "You saw how he dodged all your spells Harry!"

"It's 'martial arts', Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "But you have a point… I think."

The trio rounded a corridor, heading for the great hall, but found their path blocked. Students from all houses stood, looking down the hall. There was some kind of translucent barrier, a magical barrier. Blurred shapes could be seen on the other side, but what they did was uncertain. The three exchanged wary glances. 

Neville Longbottom came rushing forward, through the crowd. His face was flushed and there were tears waiting to erupt from his eyes. "Harry! Ron! Hermione! You won't believe it! It was terrible, a massacre!"

"Massacre?" Hermione breathed.

"A group of Aurors were attacked, and they were killed! Killed!" Neville inhaled sharply. "You won't guess who they've arrested!"

"Who?" the three asked in suspense. 

"Fred and George!" Neville gasped. "Fred and George are being taken to Dumbledore right now, but they weren't the only ones, Kaiba was taken too! Snape pulled him right out of the crowd!"

Ron paled, "Kaiba I can understand, but Fred and George? Blood hell, Mum will have a field day with this! What if they're expelled!"

Realization dawned on Harry as he glanced down the corridor. "Hermione, Ron, isn't this the boy's laboratory with that secret corridor in it? The one Fred and George found?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?"

Harry grimaced, "What if they weren't the only ones who knew about it? I mean besides us, what if someone else was using it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Desu = Japanese, "My name is…" (I'm a bit uncertain about this one. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

*Suki da yo = Japanese, "I like you."

*Patsukin = Japanese, literally "dumb blond". 

*Stupefy = stunning spell

*Expelliarmus = spell the causes an opponent's wand to fly out of their hand

**OotP Spoiler! ***Legilimency = The ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind.

[1] You won't believe how man girls will throw themselves at guys these days. It's pathetic, as Yami Bakura said. I just had to make "Cindy" - a character to represent the bimbos I'm forced to share air with - and bash her/them. (I'm glad that's out of my system.)

[2] In the manga, Gozaburo Kaiba threw himself out of a window after losing his company to Seto. (Although I prefer the version in which Seto kills him…)

Next Chapter: The Second Encounter

More revelations about the Auror massacre are revealed and Kaiba spends some quality time with our favorite mind reading headmaster. In the air, will Yami and Yami Bakura feel the wrath of Cindy and the cheerleaders or perhaps the hikaris will save the day. (And why does this sound like a cheep television TBC?) 


	13. The Second Encounter

_ Three familiar faces stared down, into the hospital bed. Finally, Draco reached out and prodded the furry little creature in the bed. He cringed and drew back his hand. _

_"What the hell is that?"_

_"A creativity demon," Legolas said quietly. He stared at the creature sadly._

_"A WHAT?"_

_"How stupid are you?" Kaiba said with some agitation. "A creativity demon is the spark of inspiration and imagination an author uses to create a fanfiction. They're become endangered in Kaitourei's mind due to the rabid plotbunies and the numerous plotholes – not to mention, Mary Sues often hunt them..."_

_Draco turned back to creature; "Don't tell me, this is the demon for 'Turmoil'…"_

_Legolas looked downcast as the furry creature let out a weak cough. The heart monitor beeped every few ten seconds. All the while stereotypical violin music began to play from somewhere around them. _

_"It's in intensive care."_ ****

I'm back. Nothing's new or unusual in my _exciting_ life and as usual I have no clue when the next update will be. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, Sorry about the grammatical error in the last chapter, I hope this one's better. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Thirteen: The Second Encounter

"Cornelius, you'll be surprised to find out there are a few things I have yet to know. The Book of Sennen Magic is one, although I do believe someone may be able to shed light on it. He should be arriving soon."

- Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore's blue eyes had lost their brilliance. The older man leaned back in his chair, which in the twins' opinion seemed too large for the shriveled man. Around the office were many books and portraits of previous Hogwarts Headmasters. Many portraits were empty and near the window there was a gold and red phoenix sitting contently on its perch. 

Near the Headmaster sat a smaller man, graying and dressed in a green cardigan. He was Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. The little man's eyes darted toward the twins and his face looked as if he'd eaten something sour. They returned his gaze with innocent smiles until the little man looked away. 

The Headmaster searched the boys in front of him with a gaze, both grim and solemn, before beginning. He turned to Fudge, "I expect to know why you've pulled my students from their classes, Cornelius."

"Dumbledore," the leprechaun began. "I have reason to believe that these boys are aiding the Dark Arts - "

"Us?" George asked incredulously. "You're the one who's sent Lucius Malfoy here!" 

"What makes you so certain that he hasn't killed off those Aurors?" Fred added, standing up. 

"Lucius Malfoy is a respected member of the Wizarding community!" Fudge said, he face reddening. "You should watch what you say, Mr. Weasly!"

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore said simply, addressing the three as if they were toddlers. Fred sat down. "Hogwarts has been attacked, this is not the time to argue. We must take imitate action to fortify the school, there is not time for blame." Dumbledore's eyes grew darker, "Who ever killed those Aurors is gone, Cornelius, they've gotten what they wanted." 

Fred and George exchanged confused looks.

"I see," Fudge eyed the twins, "But, what were you boys doing in that passage way?"

 "Listen," George explained. "The only reason we were there was because we were avoiding History of Magic - " 

" – Goblin wars bore us - "

" – So we snuck out to explore the passage, it was a dead end - "

" – But when we got back we knew something was wrong. You see the passage splits into two tunnels about twelve meters from the entrance, but the tunnel to the right was supposed to be collapsed. It wasn't when we got back. It wasn't until we got into the bathroom that we noticed the bodies…" Fred finished with a haunted expression. "Then we called you."

Dumbledore nodded, "Was there anything else?"

"There was," George said. "The bathroom smelt really bad, like someone let it rip. But it always smelt that way – every time we were in there. I always thought it was a Slytherin. Crabbe or Goyle, maybe."

Dumbledore nodded again, a thoughtful hand on his chin. "I see," he said softly. "I suggest you get back to your dormitory, Professor McGonagall is waiting outside, she will escort you." There was faint gleam in his eyes. "And don't think you will be getting off that easily. I expect the good Professor will assign you a few rightfully earned detentions."

"Hold on a minute!" Fudge interjected as the twins stood up simultaneously. "Dumbledore, they are suspects!"

"You and I both know they did nothing," the older man said calmly, before either of the two red heads verbally bashed Fudge. "And as long as they are in Hogwarts they will be safe – you have no evidence that they murdered those Aurors."

"You're excused," Dumbledore said to the boys, who obediently nodded and exited the room quickly, muttering quick thanks. 

The door clicked shut and Fudge squirmed in his seat. "You know you're overstepping your authority, Albus," he muttered. "The community will want a explanation and an arrest…"

Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and wiped them with a cloth he produced from his desk. Fudge frowned, "You know what this attack proves… Hogwarts is not safe, parents will not allow their children to attend unless the culprit is arrested."

"So what do you propose," Dumbledore said faintly mocking the Minister. "Arrest two innocent students who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Fudge shot back. 

"The culprit or culprits have taken what they came here for, The Book of Sennen Magic. They won't be back…"

"How do you know?"

"Those Aurors died near one o'clock, the Hogwarts express stops for passengers at one twenty-five," Dumbledore said calmly. "I have already requested and inquiry about any rail users boarding at that time."

"How would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named know about the Book? What is this Book, anyway?" Fudge asked restlessly. 

Dumbledore finished his task, "Cornelius, you'll be surprised to find out there are a few things I have yet to know. The Book of Sennen Magic is one, although I do believe someone may be able to shed light on it. He should be arriving soon." 

---

Mou hitori no Yugi watched the white haired impale his steak with a plastic fork. Then Yami Bakura stuffed the bloody piece of meat in his mouth. Yami glanced at his plastic looking salad – Yugi's choice – and back to Yami Bakura's meal. The meat still looked frozen but the Tomb Robber had harassed three flight attendants and one co-pilot to get it that way, so he must have wanted it like that. Yami no Yugi felt his stomach turn as the white haired yami turned his way and intentionally let the cow blood trail down his chin. 

"What?" Yami Bakura asked, narrowing his crimson eyes. 

"Ever heard of Mad Cow Disease?" Yami said, rephrasing a comment Yugi had made earlier that dinner. 

"I have, in fact," he took another bite. "Although Ryou's the only one in danger. As long as his body is functional, I am too. His mind is an added bonus." Something cracked under the yami's teeth. "…Crunchy."

"You disgust me."

"Well excuse me," Yami Bakura said dully. "I'm sorry I never learned proper table manners. I think I was to busy fight for survival."

"You and I know you were to busy killing innocents," Yami retorted.

"Yes, but, it makes everything so much more interesting when I'm the rebellious soul suppressed under you and your father's tyrannizing reigns. And of course I've sold my soul to the Ring in order to fulfill the revenge I was unable to perform thousands of years ago. Mortals cannot just except I'm the ultimate darkness."

"You are one twisted soul, Yami no Bakura," Yami turned back to salad. Did it just move a few inches? He might as well just have the desert, after all the cookies didn't look as threatening.

"Hey you," a chirpy voice called. Both yami's turn toward he source. In the isle next to them stood one of Cindy's many flunkies. This one, though, resembled Anzu slightly. She frowned and crossed her arms. 

"Dear Ra," Yami no Bakura groaned. "Not during dinner. Didn't your alpha get the picture?"

"Cindy's not our 'alpha'," the Anzu look alike said and pointed to the 'Capitan' patch on her jacket. "I am. And I think you owe Cindy an apology."

Yami watched with mild interest, as Yami Bakura took another bit of the half cooked beef. More blood ram from his lips, which he licked off while staring down the brunette. She stuttered. 

"Listen, buddy, Cindy doesn't deserve to be treated that way. She was just being nice and you have to go crush her."

"I did, did I? Good, I was hoping for that effect."

The girl fumed. Behind her three more cheerleaders appeared. Yami raised an eyebrow; they were popping up like weeds. "Next time," he hissed to Yami Bakura. "Steal first class tickets."

"I told you before," the white haired spirit whispered back. "I didn't steal the tickets."

"This guy giving you a hard time too, Tea? [1]" ditz number one asked. 

"No," Tea sweat-drooped. "I think he _hit_ on _me_!"

Yami chuckled, while Yami no Bakura coughed. Regaining his composure, he turned to Tea. "Actually, I wasn't. You see…" the white haired spirit, through his arm around Yami and grinned back at the group of girls, his red eyes glinting. "Let's just say you're really not my type. None of you are."

"What? _Your_…?"

"Hai," Bakura continued his façade, whilst choking Yami in a one armed head lock. "But even if I wasn't, you're boyfriend over there still looks better than any of you."

"Boyfriend? Ew! No, he's our coach!" ditz number two screeched. 

"He's like thirty! And ugly!" ditz number three said in the same mortified voice.

Bakura snorted, "My point exactly."

Tea rolled her eyes and turned away. They would get nothing out of him. "Whatever, we have more important thing to be doing. C'mon girls…"

Yami Bakura watched them go triumphantly. "You should be glad I didn't decide to snap your neck, Pharaoh," he said releasing Yami. 

"Keep your hands off me, Thief!" Yami said, disgusted the Tomb robber had touched him. "I don't want to have to track down a laundry mat in London."

"Nani? You wanted me to get rid of them, so I did. You just happen to be wearing tight leather pants."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what it means," Yami Bakura said smugly. 

"You shouldn't be talking," Yami retorted pointing to Ryou Bakura's choice of clothes. The hikari had chosen a white sweater, similar to the one he'd worn to Duelist Kingdom, and a pair of blue slacks. "You look like a school fashion show reject."

Yami no Bakura shrugged, "Personally, I'd have worn something dark, perhaps some red to match my eyes. But I think this radiates a sense of false innocence." 

Above them the pilot greeted the passengers over the intercom, telling everyone it would be another four and a half hours before the landing. Yami wished the plush seat were a little harder, so he could properly bash his head against them. 

---

There was a sharp knock on the door that causing Fudge to jump slightly. He looked around in shock before composing his small frame. Dumbledore was serene. 

"Come in," he called and a greasy haired professor Snape did so, followed by a less enthusiastic Seto Kaiba. The tall brunette stared down at the occupants of the room with guarded curiosity. 

"Sit down, sit down," Dumbledore said offering Fred and George's vacated seats to both the student and professor. 

"Care to tell me why I've been dragged up here?" Kaiba asked casually his trademark smirk plastered on his lips. 

"Mr. Kaiba I recall you know something, if not anything, about a 'Shadow Realm'?" Dumbledore said somberly. "Today men lost their lives for a book containing text on this 'Shadow Realm'. I've asked you before, what is it?"

Kaiba surveyed the occupants with a swift, scrutinizing gaze. He could feel the tension in the room. Even Dumbledore had become increasingly grim, his eyes darker. Severus Snape, next to him, looked as dark and aloof as usual, while the small man was now vigorously rubbing a handkerchief over his head. Kaiba thought he looked like a balding leprechaun. 

"To put it simply," Kaiba said casually. "The Shadow Realm isn't something Voldemort should tamper with, but rather visit… permanently." Kaiba watched Fudge flinch; he was the only one to do so.

"That doesn't answer the question," the leprechaun-like man interjected.

"I did answer it," Kaiba said smoothly. "Just not directly. Now tell me, what exactly was stolen? Was it gold?"

"'Gold'?" Fudge echoed suspiciously. 

Dumbledore stared intently at the CEO, his eyes regaining some of their previous mischievous sparkle. Kaiba met his gaze defiantly; he raised an eyebrow. 

"You've been there, haven't you Mr. Kaiba?" Dumbledore said calmly. "To the Shadow Realm."

The words struck the CEO like a poisoned arrow. Quickly he masked his surprise and decided to mark mind reading up on his ever-growing list of Wizarding abilities to watch out for. He met the Headmaster's gaze, "I have."

"How?" Fudge asked quickly. 

"A man, Pegasus J. Crawford, sent me there," he decided it would be unwise to reveal exactly why he'd been sent there. "He used some form of magic."

"A magic, like yours," Snape asked, speaking to the CEO for the first time since he had pulled him from the crowd. 

"No, dark magic," Kaiba said simply. "And don't think you can contact Pegasus, he's dead. [2]" He couldn't resist a thin smirk at the statement.

Dumbledore continued to gaze at Kaiba with his all-knowing stare, although the CEO wasn't fazed. "You haven't answered my question," Kaiba said coolly. "What _exactly_ was stolen, 'a book' doesn't specify." 

"Mr. Kaiba," Fudge said with authority. "You are being questioned for the Ministry of Magic. Leave the asking to us."

"Do you think I honestly care what a bunch of bathrobe wearing idiots believe," Kaiba snapped. "I gave you my best answer, now I expect you to do the same. Tell me, what _exactly_ was stolen?"

Fudge sputtered, but Dumbledore spoke before the red-faced leprechaun could. "It is called The Book of Sennen Magic. Have ever heard of it?"

"No," Kaiba answered truthfully. But I will soon find out about it, he thought as he remembered the Egyptian woman from Battle City. "No, I've never heard of it. Is that all you need to know."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. Both he and Kaiba knew there was more to the CEO's answer, but Dumbledore knew Kaiba wouldn't give up the information. "Cornelius could you please escort Mr. Kaiba to the Great Hall? Filch will take him to his dormitory."

The leprechaun nodded numbly and stood, "Expect publicity, controversy, and contempt, Albus. Things wont be easy from here on."

"I never expect this job any other way," Dumbledore said less gravely.

Kaiba pulled himself out of the chair and followed the Minister out of the room. The doors closed behind him with a disconcerting bang, causing the little man to shiver. Kaiba couldn't help wonder how many years he had left as Minister. Not many, he presumed as the man waddled down the stairs. 

"Don't bother escorting me," Kaiba said convincingly. "I'm quite capable of finding my way, and you'll need to get to your paperwork, no doubt."

Fudge eyes the CEO with suspicion, "I suppose… But after the attack…"

Kaiba's book bag slipped from his shoulders sending papers and a loose inkbottle crashing to the ground. Red ink spilled down the steps like blood and Kaiba saw the Minister shiver even more so. The CEO grimaced, he hadn't done it intentionally but it was one way to elude the Minister.

"This will take all night," Kaiba said with a vexed expression. 

Fudge looked torn, "Perhaps I shall be going. Good luck with that, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't bother answering.

Fudge blinked and turned away, muttering to himself about the youth of today. Kaiba continued to stuff the papers together. When the sound of the gargoyle door opening and Fudge's footsteps faded, he roughly shoved the papers into the book bag. He would have taken his leave, but the sound of voiced caught his attention. Kaiba glanced at the Headmaster's office and curiosity got the better of him.

Silently, Kaiba retraced his steps, heading for Dumbledore's office. He quickly glanced at the torched and then to the frame of the door. Walking directly in front of the door would give him away. Casually the CEO leaned against the section of wall, hoping to hear the conversation. Kaiba knew it involved the Book of Sennen Magic, why else would Snape be included in his conversation with Dumbledore. Kaiba didn't like thinks being kept from him.

"…Everyone knows," Snape was saying in his usual venomous voice. "He ordered two low class Death Eaters to steal the Book. I found out just last evening. I wish I would have known they would attack today." There was a pang of regret in the man's voice. "There are rumors he has muggles enlisted to translate it."

"How certain are these rumors?"

"Not quite certain, I'm afraid," Snape replied. "But there is more pressing news, Headmaster, he's not in Britain anymore."

Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment. Snape continued, "All his attention is focused on Egypt – the raids, the Book. I fear he's after some magical object or form of magic."

"I believe Seto Kaiba's story was more enlightening than he thought," Dumbledore said. "This Shadow Realm is his newest interest…"

"No, headmaster," Snape said darkly. "He's after someone – a person. The Shadow Realm is only half of his plot. I believe we hold the finishing piece." 

Kaiba pulled away from the wall and gritted his teeth. He had a vague idea of what Voldemort was after, but it wasn't him. There was only one person who the Dark Lord would have any interest in. Yugi Motou. 

Kaiba slipped down the stairs silently, picking up his bag along the way. As he exited, the gargoyle closed loudly. Kaiba half expected Snape to bound down the stairs after him, but no such attack came. Instead a new idea formed in the prodigy's mind; what if Dumbledore had meant for him to hear?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[1] I'm not a fan of Tea. Anzu, on the other hand, rocks. I'm really going against what I stand for by bashing her [Tea], but her character's been annoying me this past week for some reason. 

[2] Pegasus makes no appearance in the manga after his misfortunes in Duelist Kingdom. So I'm assuming he's gone, although he may not be. I prefer to think he's alive, but his death was required in this fic. Gomen. 

Next Chapter: Eye Of The Storm

Kaiba sets to work finding Yugi Motou and Isis Ishtar, while the Hogwarts faces another school closing crisis. In Domino, Jou and Honda contact the proper authorities, who tell them some surprising news: Mokuba's threatening them with a restraining order?


	14. Eye Of The Storm

_"Finally," Draco finished duct taping the last stray muse to the solitary tree. "I though that would take forever…_

**_*Flashback*_**

_The graveyard was desolate; many small tombstones were strewn across the drying grass like islands in a hay colored sea. A rustling sound came from the overgrown hedges that bordered the graveyard. ****_

_"I see them," Legolas said, whilst peaking over a hedge. He was answered with a quick blaspheme as Draco shot Seto with a jinx. The elf turned back to his companions and frowned at their childish squabbling, they, in turn, glared at each other. _

_"Right," Draco said, still glaring at Seto. "So, what are they doing?"_

_"The fire demon sits in the tree near the grave marker we need, and the twinblade bounces senselessly from stone to stone," Legolas finished letting the other two peek over the hedge. _

_"Do you think they can see us?" Draco asked, as he suspiciously eyed the gothic looking demon. _

_"I wouldn't need to see you fools," the demon, also known as Janganshi Hiei [1], called from his perch. "You're loud enough." The bouncing muse stopped and drew his weapons, attention now focused on the hedge._

_Seto rolled his eyes at Draco, "Does that answer your question?"_

_"Hurry," Legolas said springing from the plant, both daggers drawn. The other two followed with less enthusiasm, Draco instinctively drew his wand and Seto… well Seto just stood there looking tough._

_"Oh good! Company!" called Sora, the twinblade [2]. "You're here for the creativity demon of Turmoil, aren't you?"_

_"Yes," Legolas said grimly. "Allow us access to the grave, or we will have to make you comply."_

_"Sorry, no deal," Hiei jumped from his tree branch. _

_Sora smirked wickedly and pointed a blade at the elf; "It's a fight then. As long as Turmoil is dead, I have a chance of Kaitourei writing my fic."_

_"So…" Draco reasoned, taking a step back. "How about you two take them and I'll just back you up if you need it. Huh?"_

_"No," Seto and Legolas said in unison. "Take the demon," Legolas instructed. "I'll handle the twinblade."_

_And so the fight commenced. Legolas and Sora charged each other. Both having daggers as weapons, and Legolas not using his bow and arrows at the moment, the onslaught of quick strikes and jabs began. _

_On the other side of the graveyard, the one on two battle began with less vigor. Hiei drew his katana and stood waiting for their next move. Draco looked at Seto and the CEO glared back._

_"Don't look at me," Seto scoffed. "I don't have a weapon."_

_"Neither do I," Draco rationalized, holding his wand behind him._

_"Yes you do! You're a wizard, damn it!" _

_"You have your deck and that hal-o-gram thing," Draco returned haughtily. "Throw a card at him! It worked in the Jou vs. Yugi episode!"_

_"Never. Ever. Mock me!" Seto grabbed the teen's front and hoisted him off the ground. _

_Hiei watched the two argue with a bored expression on his face. Sora and Legolas were still locked in battle. The twinblade was dodging the arsenal of arrows the elf had shot when he had a chance. The fire demon turned back to his adversaries and took a step toward the arguing duo, why did he even bother? _

_Draco's eyes widened. "He's attacking!" _

_Seto dropped the wizard and threw himself away from the onslaught. There was a rush of wind and the top of a grave marker near the two slid onto the grass with a soft thump. Draco swallowed hard and stared at the fallen tombstone next to him. A perfect cut._

_ Seto, being the less craven of the two, reached for his deck and duel disk. A sudden swirl of light and sparkling substances drew the attention of the fire demon from the pathetic blonde wizard huddling against the demolished tombstone. When the light died away a great silver dragon stood in it's place, Hiei had just enough time to dodge the blast of electricity and lightening which shot at him. _

_Seto watched the demon land in a crouched position and stare at the virtual crater his dragon had created. "Simpleton," Seto smirked. As long at Hiei didn't attempt to walk into the crater, the distraction would be perfect. Now, the CEO thought, to find a way to defect him. Maybe…_

_"Aaaaaaah!" _

_Seto watched his hopes spontaneously combust as Sora came flying through the air, via a kick from Legolas, headed for the crater. Sora landed in midair, inches away from the sharp rocks at the bottom of the pit. The twinblade looked down at the rocks and yelped, closing his eyes. Then, realizing he would have already hit them, he poked the ground. Yes, defiantly grass, Sora deducted. _

_"What is this?" Hiei asked in confusion. _

_"It's an illusion, demon-boy," Sora chuckled. "So is the dragon, probably. Wonderfully done though, even fooled me!" The twinblade back flipped as an arrow grazed his shoulder. He landed in front of the elf with a triumphant, "Ta-da!" Legolas frowned and drew his daggers; he was now out of arrows. _

_Draco had finally decided it was safe to look over the edge of the wrecked tombstone. From what he could see, the CEO was barely evading the demons katana. His cape was already cut in many places from the blade and his body was about to have the same done to it. Draco swallowed and drew his wand._

_"Petrificus Totalus! …Oops," Draco winced as Seto fell to the ground stiff as a board. That was not good. _

_Seto mentally curse Draco in all the languages he knew. Although he would never admit it, Draco had save his life. It the wizard hadn't knocked him to the ground, Hiei's strike would most likely have cut him in two. Hiei halted his attack and prodded the CEO with his foot._

_"Fool. Looks like your friend did me a favor," Hiei said with a faint smirk. "I should congratulate you before I kill you though, not many demons could have fought me as long as you did." He raised the katana above his head. "Perhaps I'll make this fast…"_

_Seto watched as Hiei's hands shot to his sides and his sword dropped – landing a bit to close to the CEO's head for comfort. The fire demon toppled backward, unable to move and Draco walked up smugly. He quickly un-jinxed Seto and blew the invisible smoke from the tip of his wand. _

_"Lets get this clear," Draco said to Hiei's petrified form. "Kaiba and I are not friends. Furthermore, if you want to be a proper antagonist, I suggest you skip the long speeches and get the job done. As my father always says, it..."_

_If he could have, Hiei would have smirked. Before Draco could finish, Sora's body came flying (yes, once again) and collided with him. Legolas jogged up to Seto, who was now standing, and looked over at the tangle made of Draco and Sora. The wizard pushed the unconscious twinblade of himself and glared at the elf. _

_"Now, what?" Draco asked his companions venomously. _

_"Do you have the duct tape from chapter eleven?" Seto asked._

**_*End Flashback*_**

_"Take my hand, Kaiba."_

_ Around one particular tombstone sat the three individuals. They had formed a small circle in the shade of the tree - the tree that petrified Hiei and Sora were currently duct tapped too. _

_Seto raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I do that?"_

_Legolas and Draco sent him wry looks. The CEO rolled his eyes and clasped hands with the elf and prepubescent wizard. Draco raised his arms and closed his eyes, in a dramatic voice he spoke:_

_"Life for death, flesh for bone;_

_Let those past mortal days be shown,_

_Mighty gods of ages past –"_

_Draco opened one eye and glanced down at the laptop and the enchantment shown on it. "Free Necromancy Spells" was written in Old English Text MT at the top of the web page, followed by the chant._

_" – Let death not be the last;_

_Let the creature rest no more,_

_Bring back the soul to life's door!_

_I command you! Arise!" [3]_

_There was a brief silence, and then Seto broke the circle. "Well that was a complete waste of time, just like that "Voodoo for Dummies" spell we tried. Necromancy isn't real."_

_"Neither are you, or me, or Legolas," Draco scoffed. _

_The elf shook his head, hair falling into his eyes – a sight that could cause crowds upon crowds of fangirls to fall into dead faint. "Dark magic is unnecessary. Perhaps if we tried…"_

_"Oh please!" Kaiba exclaimed. "If I have to sit through another ceremony, I'll…"_

_A slow rumbling emitted from the ground near the tombstone. The earth broke away as a small hand broke through the soil and grass. The rest of the body followed. The creativity demon had arisen._

_"You were saying?" Draco smugly crossed his arms. _

_Seto shot the blonde a dark look, "Damn you."_

**_For the Curious…_**

**_[1] From the anime Yu-Yu Hakusho;_**_ Janganshi Hiei, fire demon, very fast, usually uses a katana while fighting, very angst past, for more info check:w.absoluteanime.com /yu_yu_hakusho /hiei.htm_

**_[2] From the anime .Hack//Sign;_**_ Sora, really a seven year old (fourth grader in Japan = 7, not 10) but appears to in sixteen in virtual character form, kills people's characters for fun, for more info check: w.absoluteanime.com /hack_sign/ sora.htm_

**_[3] _**_The chant is not real; it sprung from my mind when I couldn't find any chants to raise the dead on the net. You may attempt it, but any results are unlikely. _

--- 

Hi, I'm back! *Ducks the various airborne objects thrown by distraught readers* Long time no see, ne? Lets just say I got involved in some extra curricular activities in school that limited my time for typing and for the past three weeks, my brother, sister, and members of the family have been using the computer. Yes, we have but one computer. 

It sucks. I'm saving for a laptop. Currently, I'm not making money. …That sucks, too.

I also decided to check out some other animes I'd been ignoring for Yu-Gi-Oh! (I'm highly disappointed in the "Enter the Shadow Realm" arc; they're not even IN the damn shadow realm!) Hence, Sora and Hiei; I might be doing some one-shots for them, but I'm still a major Yu-Gi-Oh fan. I could never abandon Kaiba… or Yami Bakura - especially after the Ancient Egyptian Arch, I refuse to believe it, Takahashi-sama couldn't have. (Those of you who've read the manga know what I mean.)

Like I said before, updates will come when I have time. Expect one in April, not sure exactly when though. But thank you for all the reviews and e-mails; I'm really touched by your support. I'm also really sorry I've taken this long to update. I was considering abandoning the fic but I like to keep my promises and I promised I'd finish this project, so I will. 

The break allowed me to rethink the fic, though. Which is a good thing because I've eliminated almost all future plotholes. Yay for un-plothole-ness! Hopefully the plot will improve. Also, I'm going to be opening my art/writing/misc site sometime in April. I'll make sure to let you know about that.

Well I hope I haven't kept you in anticipation for too long *Ducks more airborne objects.*

Anyway, on to what you came here for - the fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Fourteen: Eye Of The Storm

"It's pretty obvious… Kaiba's an alien. It explains the IQ and height."

- Katsuya Jounouchi 

"The boy escaped!"

Wishing it were he they talked of, Malik Ishtar listened to the commotion above him. In the darkness, the frantic voices and footsteps of the Deatheaters echoed a hundred times louder, and though Isis could somehow sleep through the chaos, her brother could not. Brother looked back at sister, he could see her form curled in the corner, chest rising and falling with every breath. He wished he could stay as calm as she did. 

Inside, his stomach writhed with fear and anticipation. So, there was another prisoner? He leaned against the bars, trying to hear the hysterical voices. He'd fill in Isis when she was awake; there was not need to alert her now.

"We have the Book!" Someone shouted. "It is all that matters!"

"Fool!" A familiar voice said. "That prisoner is the key! Without him the High…"

"Enough, Avery!" A new voice hissed. "The matter must be taken up with the Dark Lord."

There was silence. No one would want to 'take the matter up' with Voldemort. He was like the mob boss on the many movies Malik had watched during his trip to Japan. Wistfully, the blonde Egyptian wondered if his brother and friend, Rashid, was all right. He would be worried, no doubt. No, beyond worried, he would he hysterical. Malik hoped he'd know the right thing to do; contacting the police would be pointless. Rashid would have to contact Yugi-tachi. They were Isis and his only known chance of survival.

A sudden movement in the darkness caught Malik's attention. A shadows stirred and the pulled itself away from the black corridor. Malik stepped back, unsure weather his new intruder was a friend or foe. From what Malik could see, the stranger wore a long black cloak, his face was hidden in the hood. There was something in the stranger's arms, something big enough to be a human body. 

"Wait," Malik hissed as the shadow man began to depart. "Help us…"

"Check the dungeons!" Someone above yelled and a rush of footsteps followed. 

Malik saw the figure press a finger to his lips in a message of silence. "Your friends will come for you," the shadow said in a strangely familiar voice and turned away and was fully enveloped in darkness, leaving no trace of his presence. Malik stared at the spot and then banged the bars with his closed fist. "Damn it!"

"You!" A Deatheater shouted, rushing down the steps. "Has anyone been in here?"

Malik smirked, "Besides you?"

"Don't be a smart ass," the man said. "Answer me!" 

"Go to hell." 

--- 

Students were not allowed to leave their common rooms and classes were canceled that morning, not that the majority of the student body was complaining. There was a sense of dread looming over the castle. This time Kaiba wasn't the only to feel it. Many of the older students understood what was happening - Hogwarts was on hiatus. But none understood better than Hermione Granger, who had spent the whole night and morning hours revising draft after draft of her new petition: H.U.R.L. 

  "Oh please," Ron scowled when she proposed they sign the next morning in the common room. "S.P.E.W.? H.U.R.L.? Why do your campaigns always have to do with some word form of throwing up?" 

"What does it stand for anyway?" Harry asked briskly, trying to avoid another argument. 

Hermione smiled brightly at his interest, "Hogwarts Undergraduates Repeal Lockdown. Blunt, I know, but I had less time to think of a name than with S.P.E.W."

"And they ended up the same," Ron said flatly. "I can't believe you've started this up again Hermione!"

"Sorry, Ron, but she does have a point," Harry said. "It wouldn't hurt, and if it does work you won't have to transfer and I won't have to spend the rest of my life with the Dursleys."

Ron shrugged, "We could always open up our own shop or something. Fred and George are planning something like that."

"And sell what?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly. "Ron, we need to stay in school if we want to amount to _anything_. Since the school is on the verge of shutting down this is the best – if not the only – thing we can do." She held out a quill. 

Ron looked skeptical, but he took the quill and signed his name. "There, are you happy?"

"Quite," Hermione said as Harry jotted his name down also. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have others to contact." She turned and headed toward a large group of first years. 

Ron sighed, "Glad that's over with. How are you doing Harry, you look a bit pale?"

"Alright, I suppose," the raven-haired teen shrugged. "I've just been having trouble sleeping, dreams, you know… Something's not right."

Ron nodded sympathetically, "Nothing been right this year. Kaiba. Malfoy – or _Malfoys_." He glanced out a window at the dark clouds. " And the weather… You should try to get some sleep Harry, just try, there's nothing to do anyway…"

A rush of whispers followed the gust of cold air that spread through the common room. The Gryffindors' attention was drawn to the entrance as Professor McGonagall stepped in, her face looked older than usual and the heavy cloak drawn around her shoulders signified she'd been paroling the halls. The professor moved to sit in an empty chair near the fireplace.

"I've been instructed to talk to you all," she said in her usual monotone teaching voice. "I know you all have heard of the unfortunate incident near the Great Hall. And I'm sure you're aware that the incident has put this school in a state of hiatus. The Ministry of Magic is investigating the matter and it is the Ministry who will decide whether Hogwarts shall continue. So it's our duty to assist them how ever we can, and the best way to do so is stay out of their way for now."

"What happens if Hogwarts is closed down?" And uncertain first year asked.

McGonagall looked extremely uncomfortable in the silence that insured. "It is better not to dwell on such thoughts," she said slowly, choosing the right words. "But if worse were to come to worse, the Ministry would have a transfer program established. Students would go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons Academy, depending on which you reside closer to." She glanced around at the worried faces of her students and Harry though she might actually cry right there and then. 

"Until this issue is resolved students are to stay in their common rooms until further instruction," she continued. "Furthermore, a club has started…"

Ron snorted, "Probably for some stupid…"  

"…A _Chess_ Club, in fact," McGonagall went on. "Twenty-five students from each house may participate. Apparently the classroom barrowed as a headquarters only holds that many."

Harry glance quickly at Ron with eyebrows raised. Ron nodded, "Should we ask Hermione?"

"Sorry, but I think I'd decline," Hermione said from behind them. She smiled and held the petition out so they could see the rows upon rows of names. "Wonderful isn't it?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Just glorious."

"Students, students!" McGonagall called for attention. "One more minor announcement, as you can imagine, mail has been pouring in. The ministry has checked the parcels and letters for any Dark Magic substances. Of course, all Gryffindor mail was cleared. I shall call out your name, please come and collect your mail and move on, as the next student may take theirs."

The Professor produced a bundle of letters and packages from inside her cloak. "Creevy, Colin…!" And so the list meandered on. 

Harry watched as both Ron and Hermione received frantic letters from their parents. Ron had five letters from Mrs. Weasly all postmarked the same day. The redhead tore each open and skimmed them quickly, smiling. Hermione had one letter, on very long letter, she in turn read through it fully, smiling at her parents concern. Around the room various emotions ranging from anger to tears were shone in the faces of the students. Harry felt slightly left out, seeing as he had not received mail. Then again, why would the Dursleys be concerned, they probably _wished_ for something of this magnitude every night for the last five years. 

"Jordan, Lee," McGonagall was down to the last three letters. Then, following a small pause, she called out, "Potter, Harry." 

Harry knew it before he received the small parchment envelope. Sirius Black, the letter was from Sirius. 

He could feel himself shake with anticipation as he made his way through the crowd to Professor McGonagall. The woman allowed herself a thin, knowing smile. She handed him the letter and asked, "Oh, and Potter?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Harry responded automatically. 

"Would you please deliver this to Mr. Kaiba," she handed him another letter. "Seeing as he's not here right now, and inform him about the rules."

Having taken up Ron's suggesting, Harry nodded, "Sure." 

Although talking to Kaiba would most likely lead up to an unpleasant resolution, Harry rationalized that it was better he go seeing as he was headed to the dormitory. With a good-bye nod to Hermione and Ron, he turned to the stairs and ascended. The-boy-who-lived glanced down at the letters in his hands. One was, most indubitably, was from Sirius. The address was scrawled in the canine animagus' signature scribbles. 

Harry turned Kaiba's letter over, looking down at it curiously. His eyes widened as he compared the addresses. It was Sirius's handwriting, right down to the un-dotted "i"s. But why would Sirius be writing to Kaiba, and how did Kaiba know Sirius?

---

"Wakaranai*!" Honda exclaimed as he, Jounouchi, and Anzu walked toward the gameshop. He had come straight from the police station, where he was told the young Kaiba warned him to keep of the Kaiba property, or else. "Why would Mokuba threaten to file a restraining order against _us_?" he asked in a strained voice. 

Anzu shrugged, "If what you told me is true. The police might have been tricked, it might not have been Mokuba."

"After all we've been through," Jou said. "I'm not ruling out the possibility that the MIB erased my mind to protect Kaiba."

"And why would they do that?" Anzu asked, knowing Jounouchi's answer would be obscure.  

"It's pretty obvious," Jou continued. "Kaiba's an alien. It explains the IQ and height."

"Baka yamero-yo!" Honda said with a discouraged frown. "You have to believe me. That house was abandon; the door was open and the windows, too. Someone cleaned everything up, tricked the police and whipped Jou's mind. If you ask me it sounds like Malik all over again."

"We believe you," Anzu said as they neared the shop. "But, we need to discuss this with Yugi and Yami, also. I tried calling, but no one picked up. I'm pretty sure his grandfather left this morning on a try to pick up some new games. They should be in the shop." 

As they neared Honda's furrowing brow grew deeper at the sight of the close door. Inside the game shop it was no different, the lights had not been turned on and the "Open" sign still read, "Closed". Next to the other shops, the Game Shop looked drab. But all this went unnoticed by Jounouchi as he cheered, "Sugë!* Party at Yugi's place!"

 "Hello Yugi!" Anzu knocked on the door, ignoring the zealous Jounouchi and the bemused Honda. "That's weird, he should be here. Maybe he went to pick something up." She shrugged and produced a key from her pocket, "I don't think he'll mind if we let our selves in." 

"Ano," Jou said poking Honda in the ribs with his elbow. "Anzu, why _exactly_ do you have a key to Yugi's place?"

--- 

_The girl was clad in a tattered dress, what was left of it hung off her slim figure like drapery. Her face was smeared with patches of wet and dry sand, leaving china white skin shining through. He could see two large, soft blue eyes looking up at him through her matted ashen hair. Water or tears trickled down her pale cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, his name, but another voice drowned out hers._

"Um… Kaiba?"

The CEO lifted his head drown the nightstand it had been resting on. The hum of his laptop and rumpling of his school uniform slowly invaded the silence of his waking mind, while the placid light streaming through the part in the curtains signified morning. Kaiba's eyes immediately focused on the messy head of Harry Potter. Harry looked faintly uncomfortable, and Kaiba played off it.

"Well?" the brunette said with a goaded tone. He could feel the lack of sleep catching up to him as his dream faded into hazy memories. From what the clock behind Harry said, he had only been asleep for an hour. 

"You have some mail," Harry said handing him the letter. "And McGonagall asked me to tell you we aren't allowed to leave our common rooms. And because of those murders Hogwarts might close down. There's also a Chess Club starting…" Harry winced at Kaiba's expression. "Not that you'd be interested."

"Is that it?" Kaiba asked in a monotone. Harry nodded mutely. 

Kaiba had turned away, presuming Harry would also do the same, but his eyes fell on the open laptop. From what the raven-haired boy could see, the two columns ran down the screen, each with the name "Motou, Yugi" and "Ishtar, Isis" contained in them. In a smaller window that appeared on the top left of the screen Harry could read:

**Passport Information / Private File - Ishtar, Isis**

**Name: _Ishtar, Isis_ **

**Social Security Number: _785526865_**

**Gender: _Female_**

**Date Of Birth: _04-04-81_**

**Current Residency:****Maydan El Tahrir, Cairo, Egypt**

**Tel: +20-2-5742681, 5754319/10 **

**Fax: +20-2-5795133**

**Current Occupation: _Curator_**

**Balance**… [1]

"Do you have a problem?" Kaiba asked coldly, interrupting Harry's thoughts. The CEO hadn't turned around, but Harry could see his own messy haired refection in on the laptop.

"No," Harry said quickly. "Sorry, I was just curious."

"Don't be curious," Kaiba said coolly, and pulled up a new window, covering the one Harry had been reading. "Especially when it isn't your business."

"Yeah, I know, but," Harry said hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it worth answering?" Kaiba countered and began to type on the new window he had opened.

Deciding to ignore the CEO's last statement, Harry continued, "Do you know anyone named Sirius Black?"

"Why would I know a criminal?" Kaiba said as he continued to type what Harry guessed was an email. 

Harry sighed inwardly and shrugged, "Sorry, just… curious…"

Kaiba didn't respond. Harry, somewhat distraught, turned away from the brunette. The urge to sleep had fled from his mind and his main concern was to vacate the dorm. Harry knew very well that Kaiba had been illegally accessing the Ishtar woman's file. Why the CEO would do that, Harry wasn't sure. 

"Back again Harry?" Ron asked as the-boy-who-lived came slowly down the stairs. The redhead was seated in a large chair, the _Daily Prophet_ spread out in front of him. "I though you were going to rest, Harry."

"I couldn't," Harry shrugged, the uneasiness still in his posture. He sat down in another chair, opposite Ron. "Is Hermione still asking for signatures?"

"Yeah," Ron said, sighing. He folded the periodical and laid it on the arm of his chair. "Are you sure you're alright Harry? You really look pale."

Harry swallowed, his green eyes locked on the paper. "Can I see that?"

"Sure," Ron passed the periodical over to his friend. "Something wrong?"

Harry unfolded the paper with anticipation. On the front page, there was a picture of a dark skinned Egyptian woman and another blonde boy. They motionless stood next to each other due to the muggle film, but Harry recognized them both as the bold headlines met his eyes:

**Missing Muggle Egyptologist Linked To Wizarding World**

**Cairo, Egypt: Isis Ishtar and Malik Ishtar (shown above) disappeared from the muggle "Egypt Museum"… Investigators suspect magical intervention due to the massive amount of evidence found in the basement. As many as thirty-four hex burns were found on the walls of the attack scene… There is limited information on the intentions of the attackers, museum curators report only two large tablets dating back to 3000 B.C. were reported missing, both of which were donated to museum by Ms. Ishtar herself…**

Harry glanced back at the picture, the blonde boy's identity becoming ever so apparent. Malik Ishtar was the boy in his dream. He had seen him fight the Deatheaters and bleed. Harry looked back at Ron's expectant face and said, "Get Hermione. We need to talk _now_."

Ron didn't hesitate. 

--- 

Kaiba listened as Harry Potter's footsteps faded into the echoing laughter and mass of voiced from the common room. The raven-haired boy had seen too much, but there was relatively nothing to worry about. There was no evidence that Kaiba had been accessing confidential information. If there were any allegations Kaiba knew what to say, Harry was bitter about his defeat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

Kaiba glared down at the laptop and cursed. Yugi hadn't checked his emails in almost eight hours and Isis, on the other hand, didn't have an address, as well as her work address, which apparently was down. Besides the Owl Post and his web cam, which was for business meetings and speaking with Mokuba, email was the only other source of communication Kaiba had at his disposal. 

A pang of worry ricocheted through Kaiba at the thought of Mokuba. The boy hadn't contacted his brother in over two weeks, which lead the older Kaiba into a spiral of concern. The CEO had decided, if Mokuba did not email him within seven more hours, he would leave Hogwarts, whether the old wizard, Dumbledore, protested of not. Something wasn't right, he'd felt it ever since he had entered the school and if any harm had come to Mokuba, the entire Wizarding community would be held responsible. 

A small mirthless smirk crept onto Kaiba's lips. The entire Wizarding populace of England was dependant on their Ministry, without the Ministry the hidden world would fall into ruin. Judging by their ever so _omnipotence_ Minster Fudge, and the "Professor" Malfoy, the CEO knew the devastation he could create by buying ministry official's trust. The purchasing of a few key factories or companies could send the economy plummeting. 

Kaiba looked out the window; he was beginning to sound too much like his late "father". Sometimes the CEO wandered exactly how alike they were, their ideals and their strategies. Kaiba inhaled and turned back to the computer. No luck. 

Taking the parchment envelope from the desk, he contemplated the contents. The sloppy handwriting used in the address was unfamiliar. Probably fan mail, but then, there was no return address. Hopefully it would be worth his time. He opened it and stared down at the new neatly spaced writing, very different from the address.

_Kaiba_, it read:

_You have undoubtedly notice Mokuba's lack of communication. Do not be alarmed he is safe. You may contact him via the address below. Furthermore, continue to stay at Hogwarts. _

A frown curled its way onto the CEO's face. This was not what he had expected. The sender at the bottom of the page an email/IM address and street address were written in the neat scrawl. The letter continued:

_I am aware you do not agree with this, but it is essential for you to stay within the castle. Voldemort is NOT after Yugi, he seeks YOU. Do not leave until you must. I know you do not believe me; therefore, you may reach Mokuba at this email address… _

The door to the dormitory swung open and banged loudly against the adjacent wall, causing Kaiba to stuff the letter into his pocket and turn toward the noise. There was a swishing sound and an issue of the _Daily Prophet_ hurdled toward his head but stopped as he caught it out of instinct. The colorless faces of Isis and Malik Ishtar stared up at him from the cover. 

Kaiba turned looked at the three in front of him with a highly irritated expression. "What the hell is this?"

"I think," Harry said in a serious voice. "That you have some explaining to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Wakaranai = Japanese, "I don't understand."

*Baka yamero-yo = Japanese, "Don't act stupid."

*Sugë = Japanese, "Awesome."

[1] Isis is twenty, and if my speculations are correct this takes place in the year 2001, so she would be born in 1981. As for her location and telephone number/fax, those are the actual numbers and location for the Egypt Museum in Cairo. 

Next Chapter: Awaited Revelations

Kaiba finally receives an email, unfortunately the sender isn't whom he wanted to contact. Harry-tachi confronts Kaiba about the Ishtars and a few words are exchanged, the question is: are they the good ones or bad ones? (My guess is the latter.) 

Review?


	15. Awaited Revelations

_"So, uh, where did Legolas, Hiei, and Sora go?" Draco asked, looking around. He and Seto were inside what seemed to be a dreary warehouse. Whatever it contained remained a mystery. It was too dark to see._

_"Kaitourei lost interest in them," Seto said bluntly. "They've faded into the unused darkness of her mind."_

_Draco looked uncomfortable, "Could that happen to us?"_

_Seto smirked, "You'll know if you suddenly become translucent." Draco hurriedly checked his hands and arms. The blonde frowned glared back at Seto._

_"Are you serious?"_

_The CEO nodded. _

_Draco crossed his arms and surveyed the interior of the building. It was all too petty for the pureblood. "A little drab isn't it?"_

_Seto didn't answered._

_"So…" Draco attempted to strike a conversation - the silence was unnerving. "What do you think Kaitourei's been dabbling in this time?"_

_The lights in the warehouse flicked one, causing both teens to cover their eyes. Around them stood huge mechas, much like Gundams except these has less humanoid structured and more of a medieval theme. There was a rush of footsteps and the soldiers surrounded the two. _

_"I've noticed something," Draco said randomly. "Every time I ask question involving Kai's anime habits, we end up finding out first hand."_

_"Maybe it's a sign for you the **shut up**," Seto hissed, assessing the soldiers. They wore all blue and black uniforms. Very familiar…_

_"No," Draco reached for his wand. "I think Kai-sama's running out of original ideas – you know, a writer's block."_

_"That would explain the whole Escaflowne theme," Seto muttered. Kai always reverted back to Escaflowne when she was in a writer's block. For some undetermined reason a certain albino with vino eyes seemed the set her back on track. Weird, huh._

_"Esca?" Draco muttered. "But doesn't that mean…?" _

_Seto nodded._

_The sound of a single individual's footfalls was becoming apparent. Slowly, the crowd parted and a pale soldier in a red and black uniform marched up. Through a veil of silver hair, he glared daggers at the two intruders before turning to his soldiers, "Does anyone what to explain to me HOW THE HELL THESE PEOPLE GOT **ABORD MY SHIP**?" No one dared to tell him it wasn't actually his ship. _

_"If we're in Escaflowne," Draco reasoned in a whisper. "Then that's Dilandau Albatou."_

_"Hai."_

_"The psychopath?"_

_"Hai."_

_"The pyro."_

_"Hai."_

_"Leader of the elite Dragonslayers? Zaibach's most prominent fighters?"_

_The said leader continued to rant at his troops. Leaving the _

_"Hai." Seto answered for the fourth time. He raised an eyebrow, exactly how did Draco know this. _

_Draco thought aloud for a second, "He sounds like he hasn't broken puberty."_

_"Same could be said about you," Seto grumbled rhetorically. Draco had really set himself up for that one._

_Draco returned with a glare, "Whatever. Anyway, how are we going to get out of this?"_

_"Don't worry," it wasn't said reassuringly. Seto turned to walk toward the hanger's exit. "I know Folken."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow, "Really? How?"_

_"I met him," Seto said in his ever-present monotone, "at a 'Misunderstood Anime Geniuses' support group." _

_"Oh."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Looks at the date*

Heh… It's only a day late?

All right, all right, I'm sorry, I didn't really make it in time. I'm going through this weird phase where I feel no drive, not passion and energy to do anything… not even Fanfiction… I think it's a sign of depression or just a _major_ writers block. Whatever it is, I'm having trouble keeping everyone in character. I rewrote this chapter three or four times before deciding on this draft. 

Anyway, enough about me, I should really be thanking you all. The reviews are wonderful, and yes, I will correct those errors you've point out. Thanks for the criticism and support; it really helps. You guys (and gals) are great! 

The whole stories almost 45% done, after next chapter the action starts. Yay!

I'm still not sure when I'll update, hopefully some time in May. My schedule's pretty tight. 

Anyway, thank you again and enjoy this chapter!

**NOTE:**

Since this chapter contains both Japanese (translated to English) and English dialoged at the same time. The spoken Japanese will the in _italics_ to avoid confusion. Any emphasis will be **bold**.  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Fifteen: Awaited Revelations

"You have a friend who believes he's the incarnation of the pharaoh of Egypt and you're questioning me about what I believe?"

- Seto Kaiba

"Wash the dishes, dust, clear the counters, and restock the board games… Man, how does Yugi get this done?" Jounouchi said thumbing through the notes his smaller friend was supposed to have received. Honda peered over the blonde's shoulder, with an arched eyebrow. 

"Five chores," Honda observed. "I guess it is a lot to a guy who's never worked a day in his life."  Grumbling and insulted, Jou prepared to strangle his friend. 

"This is way too weird," Anzu said as she snatched the papers from Jou, ignoring him. 

The note was addressed to Yugi, from his grandfather, but the tri colored teen hadn't seemed to pick it up. In fact the whole kitchen they stood in seemed too drab, too barren for Yugi. There were a few dirty dishes in the sink, even the thin layer of dust atop the fridge remained (though the note had asked Yugi to clean both).

"Hai," Honda whispered pocking at the dust. It seemed to a universal sign of bad luck and confusion these days. "Yugi's probably just slept in. Let's go to his room." He desperately needed to see his short friend. 

"Like Yugi could sleep through Anzu's shrieking and banging…" Jou mumbled. There was a red handprint across his cheek from the time he'd asked about the keys. The blonde continued to mutter and whine, "It was an innocent question…" while stroking is rosy cheek. Anzu rolled her eyes and headed toward Yugi's room, following Honda. 

What they had expected was not there. Neither Yugi, nor any sign of Yami, remained in the room. The bed was neatly tucked in, ready for the coming night. The oddities, games, and whatnot where painstakingly stacked, organized perfectly. The room looked faultless. 

"This is _way_ too weird," Anzu stuttered again, while Jou and Honda stared on perplexedly. 

"Well this is just great," Jou said in frustration. "You think he went with his grandfather?"

 "No," Honda said answering Jou. He leaded back against the small computer desk Yugi often had emailed them while sitting at. "He definitely would have given us a warning. Anyway, the in the note the kitchen was addressed to Yugi – why would it be addressed to him if he were going along?" Honda reached to put his hand against the desk, for support; instead he bumped the computer mouse. 

"N-nani?" Anzu whispered and pushed Honda away from the desk. She stared at the monitor in horror. It couldn't be what she thought it was. Swallowing her doubts she began to read the quickly typed word document.  Jou and Honda peered curiously over her shoulders.

**Dear Anzu, Jou, and Honda,**

**If you find this, I'm so sorry. **

**I don't really know how to say this, its Yami's idea, but I'm going to be away for a while. Gomen. I wish I could tell you more, but Yami hasn't told me much. I trust him and I trust you. I wish I could trust with what ever I'm going to do. I hope you can forgive me. Please don't worry and don't tell anyone, Ojiisan left before I could explain. I… **

BLING! 

The three teens stared at the monitor in shocked. No sooner had they recovered for their pervious panic that a new window appeared on the monitor. "Mailbox" was scrolled across the top, informing them of its identity. Below the lettering there were numerous emails, all bearing the same subject. If the teens' eyes could have widened further, they would have.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Mailbox__**

___________________________________________________________________________**__**

**_New Mail_** --------------------------------------Old Mail----------------------------------Sent Mail

___________________________________________________________________________

**_Type------Date----------Address-------------Subject_**

___________________________________________________________________________**__**

Unknown - Unknown - skaiba@kaibacorps.net - You are in danger

Unknown - Unknown - skaiba@kaibacorps.net - You are in danger

Unknown - Unknown - skaiba@kaibacorps.net - You are in danger

Unknown - Unknown - skaiba@kaibacorps.net - You are in danger

Unknown - Unknown - skaiba@kaibacorps.net - You are in danger

Unknown - Unknown - skaiba@kaibacorps.net - You are in danger

Unknown - Unknown - skaiba@kaibacorps.net - You are in danger

Unknown - Unknown - skaiba@kaibacorps.net - You are in danger

___________________________________________________________________________****

**Read ---- Save To… ---- Save as Unread –--- Status –--- Delete ---- Help**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

"What the hell…?" Honda asked, taking the mouse for Anzu's paralyzed hand. He scrolled down the page. "Yugi's inbox is flooded…"

"Check out the screen name," Jou said with distain. "Three guesses who 'skaiba' is."

"But…?" Anzu asked, looking back at the screen. "Why would Kaiba send Yugi a warning?"

"Well, who says it's a warning," Jou said crossing his arms. "Kaiba's message could be the reason Yugi left. That bastard probably lured Yugi into something… a trap."

"*Doushite?" Anzu asked. "It doesn't make sense. If Kaiba wanted to trap Yugi why would he leave so many clues for us to find."

"Anzu's right," Honda acceded. "Plus, Yugi hasn't read any of them yet. They probably were sent right after he left." 

The three looked down at the archives are emails, unsure what to do. Kaiba's words, y_ou are in danger_, echoing in the chasms of their minds. 

"So," Jou shrugged. "How about opening one. Sure, it's an invasion of privacy but this is also an emergency. And Yugi owes us for not telling about his 'trip'."

Anzu looked unmoved, but Honda agreed with Jou, adding, "It might give us a clue to where Yugi had to go."

"Fine, " Anzu said reluctantly. "I just hope it isn't a virus…"

"Don't worry, Kaiba's not stupid enough to leave his name on a virus he sent," Honda said taking the mouse back and double clicked on the icon labeled "Read". A new window appeared, overlapping the first, and the three teens leaned forward to read the small typing. The page contained two words:

**Click Here**

Honda looked back at his friends. They shrugged in return, no one spoke. Honda obeyed the instruction and clicked. They held their breath and the screen went black. Both boys jerked back in surprise, while Anzu looked on with a frown. 

"*Kso," Honda mutter entering a few commands, but the computer seemed to have a mind of its own. 

"I told you..." Anzu hissed, but another voice overtook hers.

"Yugi…" Kaiba's voice projected itself from the computer. The CEO's face appeared on the monitor. From what the pixels allowed the teens to interpret, the brunette seemed to be backed up against long white curtains. Whatever was behind him was blocked, his location unknown. 

"*Gaki," Jou glared at the screen. "Tell me what you've done with Yugi!"

Kaiba remained unmoved and Honda slapped his forehead in frustration, " It's a audio/video file, idiot."

"By now, you have realized I no longer attend school in Domino," the virtual Kaiba continued. "My current location must remain undisclosed for obvious reasons. Heh. I realize the irregularity in my contacting you, but certain circumstances have caught my attention. There is a matter involving these Sennen Items we must discuss now. Whether you like it or not." Kaiba smirked infamously. "Your computer will be rerouted to my server in the next thirty seconds."

The monitor went black again, leaving the three speechless. 

"Looks like we're going to talk to Kaiba," Anzu muttered as Honda tried in vain to stop the computer. 

He sighed, "Still no luck. What are we going to tell him?"

"Like I care," Jou looked irked, "I'd really like the virus better."

---

Kaiba threw the paper back to Harry and glared. The day had already started off on an odd note. Both Yugi and Isis Ishtar had not answered him. He now knew why the Egyptologist hadn't. Not to mention, the letter involving Mokuba was still reeling in his mind. His brother had been in danger; perhaps the same danger as Yugi was in. Voldemort was now a threat to his family. 

"I have no time for this," Kaiba said calmly facing the three wizards. "I have an urgent matter I must speak to Dumbledore about."

"Oh really?" Harry asked unwilling to crumble under the CEO's piercing gaze. "Going to try to cover your ass? We already know you have something to do with the Ishtar's disappearance. There is such a think as truth serum, Kaiba, it's called *Veritaserum and when the Ministry pumps you full of that, there's now way you can lie you're way our of this." 

"I **know** that," Kaiba said calmly. "I also know the Ministry can't 'pump me full of that' unless they have a reasonable case. If you did decide to tell them what you saw, all they have is your word. Which is, if I'm correct, the word of a few anti-Voldemort radicals. I've heard a lot about you three."

There was no missing the surprise on their faces. Not many people said "Voldemort" out loud, nor did they call Harry Potter an extremist. Kaiba watched Harry's frown deepen, the boy was pensive, but still thrown off by the CEO's words. 

"You mean you're admitting to hacking into her personal records?" Hermione asked. 

"Isis Ishtar was a competitor in my Battle City Duel Monsters tournament. I'm aware that she possesses knowledge of ancient Egypt, more knowledge than most," Kaiba said monotonously. "There are matters arising that require that knowledge. Contacting her was essential, but it now seems it will be impossible."

"So, you're not with You-Know-Who or anything?" Ron asked looking confused. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry elbowed his redheaded friend. 

"Say I was, would I tell you?" Kaiba said dryly. "If the interrogation's over, then I need to speak with the Headmaster."

"No," Harry said. "Kaiba, there's something you haven't told us isn't there. I'm guessing it has to do with this 'Shadow Realm'. We deserve some answers."

Kaiba broke into a string of cold laughs. "You **deserve** answers," the CEO said, cruel amusement dancing on his voice. It seemed to be the only emotion he possessed. "What on earth made you think that?"

Harry glared back, although he was unable to match the chilling gaze Kaiba returned, "We're not saying that you've with Voldemort. We just think, because of your ability to reflect spells, that maybe Voldemort is after **you**."

"He's not," Kaiba answered quickly. "And I do not 'reflect' spells. You saw me duel, I was hit by your stunning spell."

"Then you already know Voldemort's target?" Hermione asked suddenly. 

The CEO paused before answering, "Yes."

"Who?" Ron asked, speaking for both of his friends. 

"That's none of your concern," Kaiba said. "What matters now is that I get to Dumbledore." 

Harry and his party had not moved and Kaiba felt his frustration raise a level. "It would be in your best interest to…"

The laptop in his desk sprung to life, cutting off the CEO's next word. Instead of going back to speaking with the other Gryffindors, he turned to the machine. A pang of relief rippled through him, Yugi was answering the emails he'd sent. At least now he would be able to clear a few things. 

"What's happening?" the technologically illiterate red head asked. 

"Even if you stay to watch, you won't understand a word," Kaiba addressed the three behind him. He could feel them watching him and the monitor's screen. "I'm going to be speaking to some **associates** from Japan, hence a language barrier."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, as Kaiba began to load a program. "Can you…?"

"Only fragments."

The screen was suddenly sprung to life. Kaiba frowned as the dark undersides of papers appeared. 

_"Kaiba you bastard, what the hell do you want?"_ A familiar voice asked in Japanese. Kaiba felt his eyebrow twitch; he didn't need a web cam to know it was the mutt.

_"*Temae,"_ Kaiba muttered. _"I can't see you. Yugi's web cam is under a bunch of papers."_

"_Ne_?" It was the girl's voice, Anzu. "_Oh sorry_."

A hand appeared on the screen and grasped the camera. The picture whirled around the room, giving the Hogwarts students a panoramic view of the small room and all its occupants. The picture steadied, the web cam having been place atop the computer, and focused on three expectant faces. Kaiba felt his relief deflate. 

"_Nani_?" Kaiba hissed. "_Where's Yugi_?"

"_That's what we need to talk to you about_," Jounouchi said angrily, holding a fist to the screen. "_He's gone, something about Yami. You better not have anything to do with this Kaiba or I'll track you down. You hear?_"

Kaiba decided not to make any comments about disembodied voices or imaginary friends, instead he focused on the situation. "_What do you mean he's gone_?"

"_He left us a note_," Honda said, pushing Jou out of the way. "_I think Bakura's gone, too_."

"_Kso_," Kaiba slammed his fist into the desk. Behind him the three flinched, but said nothing. 

"_What's wrong_," Anzu asked with concern. "_Why did you say Yugi's in danger_? _Who's behind you_?" 

"_They're of no concern_," Kaiba said coldly. "_Someone else has found out about those Sennen Items_." He would let them know about Voldemort, it was mutually beneficial at this point. Sort of a quid pro quo situation. "_I need to know what going on in Domino. Have you heard anything from Mokuba_?"

"_Somethings wrong with him_," Honda said urgently. "_Your mansion, it has… I mean it had these dead guys in it. I saw them. But when I went to the police Mokuba threatened to file for a restraining order_."

"_Unless you were the one_," Jou muttered. 

"_I haven't been able to contact Mokuba in weeks and I can't leave this damn school," Kaiba said. "I just received some information from an anonymous source - Mokuba is said to be safe. I'll be checking that out soon_." Kaiba's eyes flicked to the reflection of the three behind him. "_The Mokuba in Domino is not the real one. You're dealing with a doppelganger, per se_."

"_Nani_?"

Kaiba shook his head; it would take forever to explain. "_The Mokuba in Domino is a fake. There is a man, or if you prefer to get precise, a man who possesses magic, after the Sennen Items. Anyone with a connection to them is being targeted. That includes you and me_." Kaiba grimaced inwardly; Snape thought Voldemort was after him and thus, his family. If Mokuba's abduction were tied to Voldemort, both the Headmaster and Dark Lord would have to pay dearly.

"_If anything comes up email me, I'll be using this address_," Kaiba said coolly. "_I'll send you all a longer explanation of what's going on. Right now I have business to attend to. Understand?_"

"_Hai_," Anzu breathed. 

"_Wait_!" Jou managed to push his face up toward the screen. "_How do we know that you're telling the truth? You never believe in the whole 'magic' thing."_

"_You have a friend who believes he's the incarnation of the pharaoh of Egypt and you're questioning me about what I believe?"_

"_That's not the point_," Jounouchi said. "_I still think you lured Yugi into some trap. Admit it, you've been jealous of him since he wiped the floor with you face_!"

Kaiba surpassed the growl rising from his throat. "*_Teme- konorayou! I have no reason to do anything to Yugi at this point. Just follow my orders!_" A simple click and the CEO watched the screen disappear. 

Kaiba leaned back in his seat, eyeing the laptop. His first priority was to find the street address Mokuba was listed at, to do that he would have to ignore the letter and break out of Hogwarts. Luckily for him, three of the most successful escapees were behind him.

"I suggest a deal," Kaiba said before they could ask him what his pervious conversation was about. He could tell that the two boys knew nothing, but the girl had gotten the overall idea. 

"What kind of deal?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you what you want, if you can successfully get me to Hogsmeade, tomorrow night." 

"Tomorrow night?" Hermione looked skeptical. "But the Professor and, especially, the Aurors…"

Kaiba turned to face them. "Don't tell me you can't do it. I **know** you can. You've obviously done it before."

"Well," Ron huffed. "Can't deny that, but what stops you from lying to us."

"What stops you from leading me into a trap."

Ron didn't know how to respond, so Kaiba continued. "To insure we both hold up our end of the bargain, you will accompany me. As we proceed to the address I seek, I will answer your questions along the way."

"That sounds fair," Harry nodded. "But how do we get past the Aurors? And how would we make sure no one notices our disappearance?"

"Ginny can cover for us," Hermione said looking thoughtfully at Ron, who glowered. "But I'm no sure about the Aurors, we need to get to that statue. [1] How long will this visit take?" 

"Four or five hours, depending on if everything goes well," Kaiba said planning the excusions. "An hour to thirty minutes to break out, half an hour to take the Hogwarts Express, an hour to find the address, and then we go back." It was the best he could think of at the moment. "It would be best if we left at ten."

Harry nodded, "Now all we have to do is find out how to slip out."

"We could use your invisibility cloak," Ron suggested and Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

 Hermione shook her head, "The three of us barely fit under it, a forth person will give us away."

"We need an excuse for going out into the halls…" Harry mused. 

"What about the Chess Club?" Ron asked. "I was reading the flyer, it starts tomorrow night and practices end at nine-thirty."

 "Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's it! It's our best chance. As we are escorted back we can slip away and get to the passage. After that we're free."

"Wow." Ron muttered, surprised that Hermione was so enthusiastic. "We really are rubbing off on you, aren't we Hermione?"

"What if we can't get to the passage?" Harry asked, focusing on the plan. 

"Then we have thirty minutes to start plan B and use this 'invisibility cloak' to our advantage. If all goes as planned, we can use the cloak to sneak back in," Kaiba added. They couldn't tell if he was pleased with this plan or not. Sneaking back in would be doubly as dangerous as sneaking out.

"Oh, I can't believe we're going to do this!" Hermione said suddenly. "It's even more dangerous than before. I can't believe I've agreed to this…" She clutched her head. "You're right, you are rubbing off."

"You want answers and I want to confirm something," Kaiba said uninterestingly. "I can give you the answers and you know a way out of here. It's the logical choice." 

"So where are we going?" Ron asked.

Kaiba pulled out the letter he'd received earlier and checked the address written below the note, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Doushite? = Japanese, "Why?"

*Kso = Japanese, "Oh, shit/damn."

*Gaki= Japanese, "Brat." 

*Veritaserum = Potter-verse term, a truth serum Snape threatens to give to Harry in the 4th book. 

*Temae = Japanese, a very impolite way of saying "you".

*Teme- konorayou! = Japanese, "You dog!"

[1] The statue of the humpbacked witch near the great hall, it's the entrance to a secret passage. (But you knew that of course.)

Next Chapter: The Chess Club

The Yamis leave the airport and begin their search; while in Hogwarts, Kaiba and the golden trio touch up on their plans and the Chess Club starts with along awaited match - three words: Ron vs. Kaiba. 

(This should certainly be interesting. J)

Review?


	16. The Chess Club

_We see a dark room. It seems to be empty, save the shadows and the semi transparent Seto Kaiba leaning against the left wall. A shadow suddenly detaches itself from the wall… literally. _

_Draco (the shadow) stands half in and half out of the wall. He smirks, "Atleast 'dieing' is interesting."_

_Kaiba rolls his eyes, apparently bored. With his foot he nudges the lump of fur and flesh on the ground, the creativity demon._

_A flash of light suddenly erupts from the ceiling and the demon springs to life, quickly attaching itself to Kaiba's expensive shoe. Draco, on the other hand, is too busy to notice, due to the fact that he is now stuck **in** the wall._

_Draco frowns, still struggling, "What the hell happened? I'm not fading away?"_

_Seto looked up toward the light's source, "A flash of inspiration."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone, once again I'm back from the dead.

I'm sorry for the wait, yes it was longer than usual. The good news is high schools' over! Yay. Bad news: I'll be taking summer school in the mornings and a college course at night. Life's a bitch, ne? I'll find some way to work things out though.

Ack, this chapter's a bit choppy – atleast in my opinion. Speaking of choppy, is it me or is the 3rd movie a bit _too_ condensed. I was waiting and waiting for the scene where Harry hits Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle(or was it Flint?) with a Patronus… but it never came. I was disappointed. (BTW, does anyone know if the sixth book is called: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince?)

glances at the reviews HOLY CRAP! 370 …I think I'll cry now.

Thank you all, I haven't checked up on fanfiction lately and fining this is just wonderful. It knocked me right out of my writer's block. Thank you so much again, you guys are great. Thanks for putting up with me; I'm very frustrating at times.

Thanks again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Sixteen: The Chess Club

"Chess is a game of logic… The only way to win is through logic, whether your opponent understands your moves or not. Keep that in mind before you deicide to tell me what is a 'mistake' and what isn't."

- Seto Kaiba

Kaiba watched his hand mechanically scroll his name on the chess club sign up sheet. A thin crease appeared on his forehead as he notice the sloppiness of his writing. His mind was clouded with disquieting thoughts; inside he was much worse than he let on. But then, what was new?

He was lucky, if he had believed in luck. There had only been room for one more name on the list. In front of him the list automatically rolled itself then disappeared into this air, leaving behind a small sparkling wave of glitter that, in time, also disappeared. Kaiba watched this with a blank expression.

The common room was quieter. Most of the other students were in their dormitories playing some Wizarding games. After all, with the school in it's suspended state of hiatus, what else was there to do. Kaiba was finding it to be very boring. He smirked to himself, and he had thought the classes were bad, this was close to torture. The only things left to do were business related and he was already months ahead of schedule.

This was a mistake, he told himself, the whole idea of coming to this place. He let himself fall into one of the many large, comfortable chairs in the common room. There was trouble in Domino; Mokuba had been kidnapped (though he had been rescued and was now in safe care), not to mention, Yugi had suddenly disappeared, leaving only a note for his friends. It was very uncharacteristic.

Kaiba let his gaze fall on the fireplace in front of him, into the flames. Soft footsteps echoed through the room. Not far from Kaiba another body fell into a chair. It was Harry Potter.

"Hey," Harry greeted unenthusiastically.

Kaiba wasn't planning to answer him but a question formed in his overactive mind: "How do you know my letter was addressed by Sirius Black?"

Harry looked up, a bit startled by the teen CEO's question. He looked around, the common room was empty. "Sirius is, er, _was_ supposed to be my godparent. My mom and dad are dead…" Harry trailed off, Kaiba probably knew that – who didn't?

"Is?"

"Well," Harry started; hopping his years of lying to Snape would help him with Kaiba. He wasn't about to spill his guts to the heartless CEO. "I met him in my third year… He's not like the papers say."

"Media often tend to excaudate, if not twist the entirety of a story," Kaiba muttered, still looking in the fire. Harry was, again, surprised by his comment.

Kaiba continued, "You sympathize with him and you still contact him."

Harry frowned, "No… not really. Last I heard he was heading south."

"And you believe it?"

"No."

Kaiba stood up and turned to leave, his robes spinning characteristically. Harry watched him, "Your parents must be proud of you."

Kaiba stopped, and didn't face the raven-haired boy. "No, they're dead."

"Then you're adopted father… I saw him, you know, when we dueled. He had a golden eye," Harry was staring at the CEO intently.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder with ice cold eyes, "No, _all_ my parents are dead and that man, he's not my father, or any relative for that matter."

"So," Harry muttered, not meaning for the CEO to hear. "Is that why you're always so…"

Kaiba had begun to walk away, "I'll see you and your friends at nine."

Harry was left with the fire and silence.

---

"So this is London?" Yami asked quietly. "It's so…"

"Not quiet what you expected?" Yami Bakura interrupted. "It's quite nice, but noting like Domino or even Tokyo."

Yami shrugged, "I just always thought it would be brighter, more lights and more shops. It's a big city isn't it?"

"Yes," the tomb robber added snidely. "But things in Europe are different than Japan."

They had left the plane and the internationally airport over half an hour ago, the hikari reluctantly staying in their soul rooms. Thankfully for the yamis, the cheerleaders had veered off to another terminal and the only trouble they'd had was with an elderly senile man who claimed Yami's luggage as his own. After speaking with Yami Bakura for a few moments the man gladly handed over the luggage and ran from the airport, screaming for his life. Yami was surprised no one really took notice.

They had then taken a cab to a quaint hotel Yami Bakura suggested. After dropping their luggage off, the two quickly left – but not before they noticed the odd looks the staff were giving them. It might have had to do with the fact that their room had a single bed, but neither of them had planned to spend anytime in the room. It was purely for the luggage.

"What exactly are we looking for? And where are we going?" Yami asked with annoyance. His white haired "friend" had been pulling him through throngs of people in what seemed to be circles – it was hard to tell, many of the streets looked the same: dark and cobblestone.

"Really pharaoh," Yami Bakura muttered, his red eyes flashing over the people and the shops. "I thought you would have guessed. Look for something out of the ordinary."

Yami shot the tomb robber a dry look. "Like what?"

Yami Bakura made a face, "Can't you feel it Pharaoh? The air around this place, it contains magic. There are faint traces everywhere…"

Yami frowned; there was something in the air – something foreign. But it wasn't the usual dark aura the Shadow Realm radiated. Yami Bakura was much more learned in magic, Yami mused darkly; the tomb robber seemed to be very capable of finding the source of the disturbances in the realm by himself. Yami had begun to wonder why he was asked to come, and if he and Yugi were in more danger than he'd first suspected.

"Lost in thought again, Pharaoh?" the dark Bakura asked. He rolled his eyes, as Yami glared back. "You're just as bad as my hikari."

"What?"

Yami Bakura smirked, holding up the Sennen Ring. All the loose arrows at the Ring's sides pointed in the direction on a large building complex. "It seems there's an Item here in England."

"It is in there?" Yami asked, surveying the building and the suites pouring in and out of it. "It would make sense if Kaiba were holding it."

"No," the other yami said casually, leaning against a light post. "It's much farther than that. In fact it's miles away." He paused in thought.

Yami continued, "This does complicate the original theory, though. We suspected Kaiba was causing the disturbances without an item. If an Item suddenly appears, someone else is here, most likely looking for Kaiba as well."

Yami Bakura snorted, "Maybe it's that Egyptian, Malik."

"But he has no motive, why would he come after Kaiba.

The dark Bakura raised an eyebrow, "It could always be someone we don't know of. After all, we haven't seen _all_ the Sennen Items."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "So, we may have completion?"

"Yes we may," Yami Bakura said with a smirk. "Let the hunt begin."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Must you be so cliché?"

---

Ron Weasly was glad to see Harry return from the common room; he was in dire need of someone to practice with. Hermione had left to go find Ginny, and playing against himself wasn't much of a challenge. He smiled as motioned for Harry to sit.

"Nice to see you've finally decided to join me," Ron said, noting Harry's brooding mood. "What's up?"

"I was talking with Kaiba," Harry shrugged, not intent on playing.

"You got him to actually participate in a conversation _willingly_," Rom joked. "That's almost like Malfoy _not_ cheating."

Harry shrugged, "He didn't say much."

"What did he say?" Ron asked, forgetting the chessboard. The black king glared up at him. "C'mon Harry."

"His parents are dead, like mine," Harry muttered. "He was adopted…" Harry hesitated. "And I think they abused him… like me."

Ron looked less excited, "What are you saying, Harry?"

The-boy-who-lived exhaled and leaned back in his seat, not meeting the redhead's eyes. "I guess in a way, I'm like him. We're both orphans, we both grew up with people who didn't treat us right, and we're both legendary… I could be like him; I could be cold and uncaring. Maybe someday I will have to be. If I were like that, life might be easier, you know? I guess I… I envy him."

Ron leaned forward, "Harry look at me." The green-eyed boy did reluctantly. "You're not like him, you're not going to become him. Kaiba is whole different person… personally he's more like Malfoy than anyone, arrogant and proud. Trust me, Harry, you will be a much better person."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. "It's just that sometimes Kaiba seems like the reflection in a mirror only this mirror tells the future not your desires…"

Ron shook his head, "Harry, you really need a girlfriend…"

"What are you two still doing here!?" Hermione had come hurdling through the door. "Honestly, the escort's already come for the chess club!" She spoke rapidly. "Well? Stop staring at me, let's go!" She disappeared.

"Did you catch a word she said?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not a word," Harry said half smiling. 'But I get the feeling it's time to go."

---

The room was moderately large with table staggered here and there. Kaiba couldn't help but notice the absence of the instructor. The students were milling around the room, most talking in small groups.

"Hello and welcome!" The voice belonged the none other than Lucius Malfoy. Kaiba already disliked his sniveling son, and the Malfoy senior had pushed his luck by selecting him to duel Potter.

Lucius' lips were curved upwards in an attempted smile, "Welcome, welcome, to the first meeting of the Hogwarts Chess Club." Most everyone was too surprised to cheer. "Before we start off, I have an announcement from the Headmaster: class will resume tomorrow morning. It seems that the ministry and Hogwarts officials have struck a deal. Sadly, though, many parents have opted to transfer or remove their children, so classmates may also be leaving in the next few days."

Kaiba could feel the golden trio's nervous stares. They hadn't suspected the classes to reappear so early, but nevertheless the plan would have to go through. It was now or never.

"Well, I suppose everyone knows how to play?" Malfoy continued. "If you don't, then I'll be instructing you. Advanced players please move to the right of the room, while those who are in need of some pointers move to the left." The crowd began to disperse and Kaiba moved to the right. "Good, good," Malfoy said. "Now those in advanced please begin a game."

"Hey Kaiba," it was Harry's redheaded friend, Ron Weasly. Kaiba faced him, noting the boy's challenging expression. Ron was seated alone at a small table. "You have a partner yet?"

"It doesn't matter," the CEO said sitting down. "Either way you'll be crushed."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Really? Well, I haven't lost yet and I don't mean to tonight."

Kaiba chuckled coolly, "Neither have I and nor do I intend to." The CEO took two pawns of the opposite color in each hand and held them behind him. "Now which hand?"

"Right," Ron muttered automatically. Kaiba produced a black pawn, causing Ron to frown. Black was not his favorite color.

"I have white, then," Kaiba said smirking. "I always play with white." A pawn went forward - it was Gozaburo's famous move, but no one in this world would recognize it.

Ron nodded and looked down at his black pieces. "Knight to C8. My father taught me that move."

"Touching," Kaiba said sarcastically. "My _father_ taught me my opening move also. But I taught myself this game." He moved another pawn.

"In the orphanage?" Ron asked, debating whether to move a pawn or his knight.

"I suppose Harry told you that," Kaiba said taking the pawn Ron had just moved with his queen. Ron watched with surprise, Kaiba had left his queen open for attack. "Go ahead," Kaiba said intertwining his fingers. "Take her."

Ron looked at the miniature woman and unhappily ordered his rook forward. "That was a mistake, Kaiba. The queen is the most powerful piece."

"Chess is a game of logic," Kaiba said moving another piece. "The only way to win is through logic, whether your opponent understands your moves or not. Keep that in mind before you deicide to tell me what is a 'mistake' and what isn't." A black pawn was obliterated.

Ron focused on the game; the nose of the other players was a soft hum in his mind. "Whatever, Kaiba." Black moved forward.

It continued, blow for blow. Neither player spoke and to world around them ceased to exist. Ron surveyed his remaining pieces, a rook, two bishops, his queen, king, and a fair amount of pawns. Kaiba, being a more conservative player, had the king, both knights, a bishop, and five pawns left to continue with. Kaiba was moving his king and the pawns steadily forward.

His defense was strong, but Kaiba was lacking serious offensive power without his queen. Ron felt his lips turn upward.

"Kaiba," the redhead said, moving his queen into a 'check' position. "Check…"

There was a small crack and the black queen was shattered into pieces. Ron was suddenly aware of the white knight standing where his queen had once been. Kaiba looked victorious.

"Really," the teen CEO sneered. "It looks like your unbeatable streak has come to an end. Perhaps you should know," the brunette said. "That my stepfather was once the world champion of chess. He only lost once, and that was to me."

Ron grimaced. "I don't care who you are or who you've beaten." His bishop took the white knight. "I'm going to win."

Kaiba continued to smirk as a white pawn reached the opposite end of the board. "I suppose you know what happens now. The pawn's able to transform into any piece I desire." Ron gulped. "And I've chosen the queen."

The white pawn shook violently then, in a burst of light became the white queen. Ron winced; Kaiba had many more pawns lined up for the same transformation. He suddenly understood the CEO's choice to destroy the queen, on a cluttered board the queen was simple to trap; destroying the queen was an easy way to deceive the opponent and give them false confidence. But now, with the few pieces left the board was open and easy for the queen (or queens) to navigate. Ron knew he'd have to end the game quickly, before Kaiba could bring out more queens.

"Finally understanding you can't win?" Kaiba asked snidely. The CEO brought another pawn to the edge of the board. "I want another queen." [1]

Ron frowned and surveyed the board. A smile twisted at his features, Kaiba _did_ have a weakness. He was just surprised he hadn't realized it before.

"I told you before," Ron said, ordering his queen forward. No check yet, though. "I've never lost."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] When a pawn reached the opposite side of the board they are able to become any piece the player desires. Thus, you could have more than one queen on the board.

Next Chapter: Midnight Meetings

The chess club results! (Hint: Kaiba's unhappy.) Harry-tachi meet some more of Kaiba's "friends" and Voldemort finally makes an appearance.


	17. Midnight Meetings

_In the darkness, two "friends" faced a hall of doors. A particular one had an illegible name scrawled across its plaque. _

_"So, it ends here," Kaiba said leaning against a nonexistent surface. His lips spread into a smirk. "Finally."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Draco said stepping forward to open the door. "You're just jealous."_

_"Of you?" Kaiba asked with an incredulous tone._

_"I can't blame you," Draco said haughty. "Your fic is winding down and my fic is beginning."_

_Kaiba looked unruffled, "The sooner this fic is over, the sooner I'm out of this lunatic's mind…" he made a motion to the darkness surrounding them. "Don't forget, Malfoy, you're sharing that fic with Potter."_

_Draco looked a bit taken aback. "Whatever, you share this one with the Yamis."_

_"Fair enough," Kaiba shrugged unconcernedly._

_Draco smirked and opened the door; a rush of light and inaudible voices flew past the two. Draco stepped into the doorframe. He disappeared in the blur of colors and sounds, the door slammed closed, locking. _

_Kaiba stood unmoved in the dark. The name plaque on the door was not legible, reading: Bound By Red Strings. He rolled his eyes, what kind of name was that. The other doors were the same with names such as "Dark World" or "Kingdom by the Sea"._

_In the still darkness Kaiba suddenly felt very, very alone… but he was also very, very suited to it. Kaiba smiled, peace at last._

**_End Sub-story thing… nope, no more of this. My muses are moving on to bigger and better things._ **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all so much! I really adore the response! And in gratitude, I present an extra long chapter!

Just to clarify, I've decided this book will be a rewrite of the OotP, so that way it will transition into the Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. As you should know, this means I'll have to end up with the same results as OotP, sadly. But I have an idea for a certain Dog Star.

Well, this chapter is a bit long. I like it, but I'm worried about the action. I find it doesn't flow but I might just be over critical. Please tell me what you think.

My next update should be soon. My college coarse if finally letting out, Yay! To bad I'm probably getting a D… oh well. ;

And remember, Japanese speech is in _italics_.

Right then, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Seventeen: Midnight Meetings

"I could try… But then, you might spontaneously combust."

- Seto Kaiba

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. The redhead was boasting; there was no weakness in his strategy, in fact it was infallible. It didn't matter what the Weasly said now, Kaiba would win. He knew it and his pawn moved forward.

"See here," Ron said once Kaiba had called for another queen. "You're a strong player," Ron continued and ordered a rook nearer to Kaiba's king. "But you're not concentrating on protecting your king. Check."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Yes, the Weasly was right, his queens were all powerful but the obtain they he sacrificed moves that could be used to protect his king or take the other. Kaiba's fist clenched and unclenched, he should have seen this a long time ago. It was such a simple mistake. Below amateur. There was, though, still a way to turn the game around.

"I'm impressed," Kaiba said coolly. He ordered a knight forward, destroying the rook, next time it would be harder. He would have to trash the queen idea and concentrate on using what he had. Ron took out one queen and smiled mockingly. Kaiba frowned, two queens left. All he had to do was corner the back king and the game was over, just two moves away…

"Hey."

Both players turned toward the voice. It was Harry, and behind him Hermione.

"What?" Kaiba snapped.

"Well," Hermione said, motioning to the students filing out of the classroom. "The Professor just called it a night. We should get going… you know…"

Kaiba frowned again, he hated losing and draws were just as bad. There was not time to argue, though; if they wanted to successfully leave the school now was the time to set the plan into action. He turned to Ron, who looked just as distraught.

Instead of a solacing comment he said, "I would have won anyway." And stood up. "Let's go."

Ron's face flushed red with anger, his fists clenched at his sides. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a withering look, plainly stating: _Yes he is being a prat, but shut up and deal with it. You know how he is._

Harry silently thanked Hermione and they headed for the exit in silence. The last of the students were filing out. A pale hand found it's way onto Harry's shoulder. He jumped away immediately and Lucius Malfoy withdrew.

"Mr. Potter," he said calmly with no signs of malevolence. The lack of spite in his voice caused Harry to feel more uneasy than usual.

"Yes?" Ron and Hermione had stopped to watch and Kaiba was regarding everyone with an unreadable stare.

"The Headmaster has asked me to give this to you," Malfoy held out a thick scroll. Harry could see the red Hogwarts seal, it wasn't broken. Without saying anything Harry took the parchment. Malfoy nodded and hurried past them to escort the remaining students.

"It is too surreal," Hermione mumbled and began to walk toward the door. "What does it say, Harry?"

Before he could tear it open Dumbledore's thin loopy scrawl appeared just above the seal. It said, simply: **_Do not open until destination is reached._**__

"Well?" Ron said as they followed the group of students.

"We can't open it until we get there," Harry said stowing the letter away. It was from Dumbledore and the headmaster, as usual, had some idea of what was going on. Why they needed to open it at Grimmauld Place was beyond him, though. Kaiba shot him a glance that could have been suspicious – it was hard to tell.

"Why not?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore said so." Kaiba didn't respond he'd come to the same conclusion as Harry.

They were lagging far behind the group. Malfoy's voice was ringing out, calling the students together. Malfoy lead them past the marble staircase into the Great Hall. They slowed their pace and Ron nodded toward Harry as the students began to disappear through the double oak doors and into the Hall.

From inside his robes Harry produced another piece of parchment, this one he knew very well. It was the Marauders map. He pointed his wand, muttering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And as it should, the map began to display Hogwarts.

The other three gathered around silently. A large group of dots in the Great Hall began to spread apart. They could see Professor Malfoy turn and take a smaller group down to the dungeons.

"The third floor isn't clear," Kaiba said monotonously and pointed to the vaguely drawn diagram.

Harry glanced over to the area in which the one eyed humped backed witch was. Indeed, two miscellaneous names (most likely Aurors) strolled back and forth. They stopped in front of the statue and seemed to exchange words of greeting.

"Damn," Ron hissed watching them. "How are we going to get passed them?"

As if to answer their question the two dots suddenly began moving swiftly toward the left corridor. Harry watched in disbelief, they were chasing a smaller black dot labeled: Draco Malfoy.

"Now!" Kaiba hissed and turned toward the marble stairs. The first and second floors were clear, and now, so was the third. Ron and Hermione dashed after him, Harry followed. His mind was still dazed, what was Malfoy doing?

Kaiba was fast. As the three dragged themselves up the stairs as he took them two at a time. Their footsteps echoed loudly, and Harry felt for sure they would be caught. Thankfully the second floor was devoid of life. They pressed on.

Harry glanced at the map in his hand; he could see the small black dot darting back to the dungeons. Malfoy was retreating. His hand covered the third floor; there was no way to tell whether the Aurors were back or not.

"We have to hurry up!" He called.

"It's clear!" Kaiba said as he reached to top of the stairs.

Harry made his way past him, toward the grotesque witch. Hermione was catching her breath, as Ron looked frantically back and forth. He sighed and wiped the sweat away from his brow.

"Malfoy's good for something after all, eh?"

Kaiba shot him a dark look, as if to stay quiet and followed Harry. Silently, the other two also approached the statue. Harry was pointing his wand at the hump.

"Dissendium," he whispered and the hump moved back revealing a passage. He nodded after them, whilst checking the map. The Aurors were slowly making their way back from the second floor. "Get in."

Kaiba wordlessly lowered himself into the corridor and slid down. Harry heard him land with a soft thump. Ron followed, then Hermione. A few muffled words were exchanged, it sounded as if Ron had run into Kaiba. Harry turned toward the map and muttered, "Mischief managed."

He looked over his shoulder before plunging unto the darkness and landing on his feet. Slightly disoriented, he turned to face the direction he thought the others were in. Harry blinked in the darkness, "Everyone alright?"

"A light would be nice," Kaiba's disembodied voice cut through the dark.

"You're a wizard," Ron's voice came along with the rustling of his robes as he attempted to find his own wand. "Magic one."

Kaiba didn't respond, instead he hoped the Weasley could feel his death glare through the darkness. The red head was dense. "I could _try_," Kaiba said sarcastically. "But then, you might spontaneously combust."

"Right…" Ron said uneasily.

"For god's sake, _Lumos_!" Hermione said and light erupted in the passageway. The three boys turned their eyes away from the light, wincing.

"Well," Ron said wickedly to Kaiba. "I s'ppose we can start to pry now…"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks; Ron was being a bit reckless toward Kaiba, and that was dangerous. The CEO had turned and began to walk down the tunnel. He replied in a jaded voice, "I suppose…"

---

Two pale fists banged noisily on the pewter chair and the man with a silver hand flinched. The large snake lifted its head in interest. The room was dark, cold and the air smelt of ancient blood. Lord Voldemort sat in another like chair, staring across the abyss of darkness that took up most of the chamber. He was incensed.

"Wormtail…" the Dark Lord said coldly. "You mean to tell me that you've lost the boy? Our equilibrium?"

"Y-yes, my lord…" The man was kneeling, his beady eyes filling with tears. "B-but the Item…"

"Is of no use to us!" The table flew across the room and smashed into the wall. It shattered like eggshells. "Only an Item holder can us it! [1] That is why we must have the High Priest on our side. He and the two Egyptians are the only ones who will know how to translate the Book!"

"Forgive us… please, my l-lord," the man brought his head closer to the ground. "Please, we will not let this happen again… we will bring you Seto Kaiba…"

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said with an uninterested tone, he watched the snake as it approached him. "That is what you always say… I will not forgive you, Wormtail, but I offer you another chance." His wand was dangerously positioned in his placid hands.

"It will be f-fulfilled my lord…" the man squeaked.

"Yes…"

A muggle file fell in front of Wormtail. Pictures spilled out and Wormtail regarded them with little interest. They were muggles in unmoving muggle pictures. A brunette woman and a blonde, both in blue school uniforms. Another picture, this time the blonde boy was grinning stupidly as he attempted to punch another brunette boy in the stomach, behind them the same brown haired woman stood with a short tricolor haired boy and a sexually ambiguous figure with shocking white hair.

"They are one of the factors we need to regain our equilibrium," Voldemort said regarding the pictures with disgust. "From what my agents in Japan have told me, they are worth something to Seto Kaiba… and if they are not a commendable trunk card, then they will be disposed of."

"They will be captured m-my lord…" Wormtail said gathering the file hurriedly.

"I expect better results than your last mission in Cairo… The Egyptian boy should not have killed Rosier, after all, he is only a muggle," Voldemort fixed the rat man with a red gaze. "I expect better from my Deatheaters…"

"Y-yes my lord…"

"Nagini…" Voldemort offered his arm to the snake and let it slowly coil along his flesh. It moved to swiftly, loosely binding his neck and he did not resist. Voldemort turned back to Wormtail, "Go, and take a few with you."

"Yes-s…" There was a cracking sound, Nagini looked interested once again, and a small brown rat scampered away. Nagini hissed irritably.

"Later," Voldemort said stroking her. "Later…" His eyes traveled once again into the darkness and miles away the Mark on Alexander Nott's arm began to burn. Within a minute of its activation there was a loud crack and a thin man appeared in front of the Dark Lord.

Immediately Nott fell to his knees, "Y-yes my lord?"

"Tell me…" Nagini's tongue flicked along his ashen fingers, "Has the potion been prepared? Is it ready?"

"Yes, m'Lord," Nott said keeping his head bent. "S-Severus Snape sent it to me just hours ago."

---

"So, this 'Shadow Realm', people can summon it with Senn-things?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, and it's a _Sennen_ Item or _Millennium_ Item," came the offhand reply.

Kaiba paused as he reached the trap door into Honeydukes' basement. He had given the trio a quick rundown on the Shadow Realm or "plane of dark magic" (as Hermione described it). Though he possessed little actual knowledge on the Realm or the games in it, he had experienced enough of its power to convey the general idea.

"We should leave are robes here," Kaiba said, shrugging off his own cloak. He was wearing a pair dark slacks and a darker top with familiar silver buckles. The only thing missing was his trademark trench coat, unfortunately he'd had to leave that behind and cover his "muggle" clothing with the school cloak.

To say the least, he was quite displeased to see that the Granger girl was wearing a light shade of pink and the Weasley also wore a maroon sweater with a large orange "R" on the chest. Potter, at least, was the only one sensible enough to wear something dark. Harry was also caring a loose book bag in which he'd stored the map and invisibility cloak. Harry was placing the map and the letter in a front most pocket while Ron and Hermione were stuffing their school robes into the larger area of the bag.

Kaiba dropped his own robe on the ground and dismissed the three with a cold glance. They exchanged confused looks.

"So you've _been_ in the Shadow Realm?" Hermione asked as Kaiba began to push up the trapdoor.

"Later," Kaiba hissed in a voice that meant they must stay in absolute silence.

Kaiba pulled himself through the door into the sweet smelling basement. He held the door open for the three to climb through. They were less experienced than he'd given them credit for, he'd expect a bit more tact after all they had supposedly been through. After all, their exploits were legendary throughout the school.

They hurried silently up the stars, dodging the crates and barrels of sweets. The shop was dim and silent. Kaiba headed for the door.

"Do you think we could take something?" Ron asked quietly from behind Kaiba and the CEO knew his eyes were fixed on the rows of candies they were passing threw. "Some chocolate frogs for the trip?"

Kaiba heard Hermione smack Ron's hand and whispered, "No, Ron! Do you want to set off an alarm!"

They had reached the door. Kaiba stepped aside and let Granger step forward, with a quick, "_Alohamora_!" The door clicked open and they exited quickly. The train station was only a few blocks away. Kaiba lead them at a moderate pace, through the shadows, sticking close to the walls.

The station was silent; Kaiba could see no Aurors guarding it. Suddenly a low whistle issued from the station and the rumble of steel alerted him.

"The train's leaving!" Harry said in alarm. Hermione began to check her watch, while Kaiba analyzed the situation. They had stopped short of the station, shadows concealing them.

"They must have changed the original schedule due to the attack!" she said in dismay. Ron looked confused.

"This is our only chance," Kaiba said, his eyes fixed on the train. It was slowly preparing to peeling out of the station. He turned away and fixed the three with a solemn gaze. "Whether you choose to come or not, I really don't care. But I'm getting back to Grimmauld Place with or without you."

"You're not going to try to…?" Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "You're not going to try jump onto the train are you?"

A final whistle issued from the station and Kaiba turned away. His mind was very desperate at the moment. With no technology, besides his laptop, he was reduced to physical means. Checking for the clear, he dashed at top speed toward the station and onto the platform. He could hear footsteps behind him and tetchy voices.

"He's mental, isn't he?" Ron Weasly was saying. Kaiba could hear their footfalls still pounding.

"That must mean were mental, too," Harry called.

Kaiba ignored the idiotic blabbing and, as the back of the train came closer, jumped onto the small ledge. It was a three-foot outcrop standing between the last compartment and the rapidly moving ground. There were two vertical standing poles that connected the ledge to a small metal awning. A door with a silver brass knob was centered in the middle of the layout. He caught a pole, swinging himself on.

Harry Potter came next, diving for the pole also. Kaiba moved instinctively to avoid a collision. Harry landed rather awkwardly, one leg and his arms wrapped around the he pole for balance. The heavily loaded bag banging back and forth from his side.

"Give me you hand," he said letting go and reaching for Hermione. She in turn grasped his outstretched hand and jumped. Harry swung her lightly toward Kaiba, who braced himself as she crashed into him.

"Sorry," she muttered, steadying herself by grasping the doorknob, and turned back to see Ron panting along with the train. He ignored her apology and watched with morbid interest - the platform was running out.

"Ron!" Hermione called and held out her hand like Harry.

"Jump, Ron! You can do it!" Harry's words were swept away with a whistle from the train.

Ron, seeing the landing vanish ahead, launched himself at the train with no aim whatsoever. Harry managed to catch his sweater sleeve. Ron was soon flying, his free arm and legs flailing. Kaiba saw the scene progress slowly. Harry was loosing his grip, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Hermione was trying to grasp her friend, but didn't dare let go of the doorknob anchoring her.

Kaiba lurched forward, grasping Hermione's shoulder for support and leaned off the train attempting to read the redhead. His finger's grasped the top of Ron's head and pulled him in by the hair. Ron came crashing next to Harry with a yelp. He glared at Kaiba.

"Could have been a bit more gentle," He said rubbing his head, and Kaiba gave him a sidelong glance.

"You're welcome," the brunette returned sarcastically. "Unfortunately I couldn't have your corpse littering the rails. It would be a bit suspicious."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well, that's one way to avoid paying for fair." Ron and Harry, who was not standing, shot her disbelieving looks. She huffed, "What? Anyway, I don't think we can get in." She motioned for the door. "It looks like we're locked out - "

"Look!" Ron was pointing to a circular patch of light traveling rapidly along the tracks. Kaiba squinted back to the platform, there were two silhouetted figures standing where Ron had jumped. Harry had come to the same conclusion.

"Aurors," he said lowly and glanced at his three companions. "We'll have to use the cloak on the way back… but it'll be hard."

Ron shivered as the light diminished. "Speaking of cloaks I wish I'd worn mine, it's to bloody cold out here." He turned to Hermione hopefully. "You know a warming spell?"

She shook her head, "We're off Hogwarts grounds, magic is illegal, and that's why I can't open the door."

The trip was quiet save for Hermione who was pelting Kaiba with questions, which he answered in compete monotone. The brunette had sat down pressed between the pole and compartment wall, his knees down in toward his chest. The wind was whipping through their hair as Hermione fired another shot.

"So this 'Yami' he's a Pharaoh?"

"Yes, Kaiba's voice was exasperated. "He existed three thousand years ago (about one thousand BC for those who can't subtract). From what I picked together, he and I have a millennium long rivalry. Apparently I tried to overthrow him."

"And you believe this?" Ron said with wide eyes. Kaiba gave him a dark look that clearly said: _Seto Kaiba is not an idiot_. Ron gulped, "Right…"

"I'm telling you what I've been told."

"And what about your magic?" Ron asked. "Hermione thinks its some different kind."

"And I'm probably right," Hermione answered him. "If all this is true, then Kaiba, your linked to this Shadow Realm. You are a direct link to at magic; your wand may act something like a Millennium Item."

"True," Kaiba said. "But if it were entirely true I would have either dragged that charms class into some hellish abyss or summoned a full-fledged monster."

"Monster?" The three echoed.

And so the conversation turned again, this time to the concept of "Shadow Games" and "Duel Monsters". Kaiba was careful to let them have the bare facts, nothing about his actual experiences in the game or losses, more importantly, were leaked.

The train was slowing to a halt and Kaiba jumped off before it fully stopped. They made their way onto the brightly light platform. Harry Ron and Hermione had covered themselves in the invisibility cloak. Kaiba strode confidently past the few people milling around and out the exit. The three appeared behind him, the cloak stuffed into the bag again.

Following Kaiba's lead, they headed for a cab. Kaiba despised cabs, but they were the fasted transportation he had at the moment. He motioned silently for the other to follow and sat next to the small mousy man behind the wheel, saying, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London as fast as you can."

"Grimmauld, right, right…" the man muttered starting the cab. His eyes darted toward Kaiba. "'Ave I seen ye before?"

"No," Kaiba said flatly and handed him a piece of currency. "As _fast_ as you can."

The cab rocketed off through the London streets. In the back Kaiba could see Ron let out a silent yelp and gripped Hermione's arm. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The cab had turned down a run down Side Street. He turned his head toward the London nightlife. It was… interesting to say the least. A woman with more spikes in her than Yami's hair was hanging off a light post. Further on, a lone pair - a white haired male was conversing with a tricolor haired…

"Stop the car!"

"But, sir," The cab driver said. "Grimmauld Place is just up the way." He motioned to a desolate street.

"Here," Kaiba threw a wad of cash at the man who caught it with surprise. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were getting out of the cab bewilderedly.

Kaiba stepped out of the cab and a disbelieving voice hit him. "Kaiba?"

Indeed, Yugi Motou, or Pharaoh, was standing in front of him. Ryou Bakura, with a bemused expression on his face and flashing dark eyes stood behind him. They had both turned toward the cab as it skidded to a stop.

"Well, well, well," Bakura said as Harry and the rest stepped out, the cab speeding away. He surveyed them before saying, in accented English, "Who are you're new friends, Kaiba?"[2] His fingers were groping a large gold ring around his neck. In the center was a very familiar eye.

Harry nearly gasped and at the figures' blood red eyes. He did not like the eyes. They were much like that of Lord Voldemort's, although these knew eyes held a more human quality. Kaiba traced Harry's line of sight to Yugi and then to Bakura. In Japanese he said, "_Put that away. And explain just what the hell you're doing here_."

"_Better yet_," Yami crossed his arms, his eyes narrow. "_What are **you** doing here, Kaiba_?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just for the record, there is a character called "Nott" (first name unknown), he is a Deatheater and his son, Theodore, attends Hogwarts as a Slytherin.

[1] For those, who have asked me, yes I know the Items cannot be used by anyone but their holders. Voldemort doesn't care about them, why do you think he threw Wormtail into a wall for bringing him the Rod in chapter four? I'm sorry if I didn't clarify this sooner.

[2] I supposed Yami Bakura could speak English. He seems the type; after all he's been around for a long time and probably knows a lot about different cultures. I guess I also let the English accent from the dub influence me… bad me, bad dub…

Next Chapter: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Kaiba and Yami Bakura play translator for the trio and Yami. Mokuba's fate is revealed and a certain white haired yami meets Mrs. Black. But first, they've got to figure out how to get in.


	18. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

This chapter and the epilogue were never supposed to be release because of their lameness.

I am truly sorry about everything.

* * *

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Chapter Eighteen: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

"The collar Yugi wears reminds you of your stepfather's training, you envy Jounouchi for his friends, and… you can't whistle."

Harry looked from Kaiba and back to the two new characters. The white-haired boy was smirking as Kaiba exchanged a few comments with the tricolor haired individual. They were talking very, very fast in Japanese and what ever they were saying, it wasn't pleasant. Kaiba seemed to have momentary forgot them as he shot an indignant reply back.

"Despite common believe, they're not really arguing," The white-haired boy said looking over that the three. "It's the only way they can communicate."

"You can understand what they're saying?" Ron said surprised, he was having a bit of trouble keeping up with who was speaking due to the fact that the conversation switched speakers so quickly

"Of course," the new comer bared sharp canines as he smirked. "Kaiba just said he's here on family business and my dull witted companion replies, 'Kaiba, don't lie to me. We both know your family is in Japan. What are you really doing here?' or something to the effect." He shrugged, still smirking and Harry imagined his sharp canines piercing another's neck.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his hand was slowly making its way to his pocket where it wand was stowed away. His own green eyes were fixed on the ring. "What's that around you're neck?"

"You can call me Yami Bakura, or Bakura, I have many other names," he said mysterious, his eyes glinting. "And this Ring is the source of my formidable, dark power."

Involuntarily the three stepped back. Harry's hand was around his wand, ready to curse the life out of this "Bakura". Bakura was chuckling.

"Y-your Yami?" Hermione said. "The Pharaoh?"

Bakura stopped and looked at her analytically. He looked over at Kaiba, who had turned to face them, obviously hearing Hermione. Yami Bakura sent the CEO a look that clearly said: You _told_ them?

"He is 'Yami'," Bakura nodded toward the tricolor haired boy. Bakura muttered something in Japanese to his companion and Yami turned directly to Kaiba. Bakura's pale face contorted into a sneer, he was clearly enjoying the tension.

The Hogwarts students watched in confusion. Hermione was straining to hear their conversation. She was having as much luck as Ron.

"I'll explain to them," Kaiba nodded to the trio. "And Bakura, you explain to Yugi. Let's get this over with a quickly a s possible."

"What's going on?" Ron demanded once Bakura had turned away to tell Yami what Kaiba said.

"I'm getting to that," Kaiba said coldly. "I'm sure you remember our conversation about item holders. To put long story short, Yami-" (He motioned toward the teen he'd been arguing with.) "-is the Pharaoh. Bakura is…" Kaiba paused.

"Sozoku," Yami muttered sourly.

"Is a petty thief…?" Kaiba said giving Yami a questioning look.

"Tomb robber, robber tomb," Bakura said correcting Yami. "Not just _thief_, Pharaoh, I am far to great for such a simple title. I am the Theif King."

"You mean to say, you're… you're from Ancient Egypt?" Hermione gasped. "Both of you? How is that possible?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "They'll be time for that later, first I have to find Mokuba."

"But…" Hermione sputtered. "This is amazing, think of what you could tell us! Thousands of years worth of knowledge!"

"Demo…" Bakura muttered and tapped his head. "We can't remember… Yami, here's on a quest to return his memory."

Hermione looked as if Christmas was canceled, but Harry was apprehensive. "What about you?" He asked Bakura. "What are you trying to do?"

Bakura smirked wider and Kaiba rubbed his temples. The CEO checked his watch and gave them a disdainful glare – no one flinched.

"So glad you asked," Bakura said spreading his arms wide, ignoring Kaiba. "I will rule this world!"

"And you go telling people this?" Ron looked unconvinced.

"Yes."

"Let's remember why we're here," Kaiba said nodding up the desolate street. It was dark, save for the pools of light the street lamps provided. Farther in the direction opposite their destination wild cries could be heard. Kaiba turned without waiting and trudged away, the cries fading.

"C'mon," Harry muttered following him. Ron and Hermione nodded, Hermione glancing fugitively at the Yami's who followed. Bakura was telling Yami something in Japanese, but Yami seemed unconvinced. Bakura shrugged and yawned.

They were moving within the shadows. Occasionally a car would come by, spreading a fresh wave of light over them. Harry would draw back instinctively, as if the occupants knew who he was and that he shouldn't be out at this time. Ron and Hermione seemed to suffer from the same paranoia. They knew if a ministry official was out here, they were as dead as rats in a snake pit.

"Where is it?" Kaiba hissed and stopped without warning. Harry felt someone bump into him. His glasses were jolted askew and his book bag was knocked into the puddle of light nearest them, it's contested strewn out chaotically. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the blurry outline of Bakura's white hair.

"Gomen, er, I mean 'sorry'," Bakura said kindly before reaching into the light to collect Harry's things. Harry was already on his knees adjusting his glasses. In frount of him Kaiba was muttering about not being able to find number twelve, Harry glanced back at Bakura again. It may have been a coincidence but Bakura's hair was less wild, in fact in the dark Bakura's eyes didn't even look red.

"Here," Bakura said and handed Harry his book bag. "Terribly sorry about that."

"It's… fine…" Harry said a bit confused. He looked quickly through the bag, stuffing the Hogwarts cloaks in again until it was bulging.

"One more thing," Bakura held out the neatly folded parchment. The words "Do not open until destination is reached" were scrolled across it. Harry nodded and reached to accept the letter, but Kaiba's swiftly grabbed it.

"Hey!" Ron protested and Harry got up glaring at the CEO. "We haven't reached number twelve yet!"

Kaiba grunted and tore the seal. "Young Mr. Mokuba Kaiba can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," he read aloud. "What the hell does that mean?" He tossed the parchment to Harry, who caught it.

"I don't like this," Hermione said reading the parchment. Over Harry's shoulder Bakura and Yugi (or was it Yami?) were also studying it.

Ron glanced around uncomfortably, "It could be a trap."

"If it were," Bakura said nervously. "They would have sprung it on us by now."

Kaiba's posture had tensed, "Unless they're waiting for something." His eyes darted across the aged street. "Those bastards. If my bother is…"

"Ano…" Bakura said confusedly. "But who are 'they'?"

Before anyone could answer, Hermione shrieked and pointed into the space between number eleven and thirteen. Her eyes were wide with wonder and Harry could see the reelection of a large Victorian-esque house in them – though there was no such house in sight.

"Oh my," she breathed. "I understand now. The note _is_ from Dumbledore. It's magic, secret keeper magic!" She turned brightly to the others. "Just think about what you've read! Think about it and you'll see it too!"

Harry closed his eyes. What did the note mean and just where was number twelve Grimmauld Place? His eyes opened and the houses in frount of his seemed to scoot over as the house in Hermione's eyes appeared before him. It was considerably older that the other houses. The roofing and tiles were old and weathered, the windows were grimy, and Kaiba was staring at it in disgust.

Yami was growing confused. He crossed his arms and set his face in a patient expression. It would have been nice if he could understand just what Kaiba was saying about the piece of paper he'd taken from the bespectacled boy. Or perhaps, why the frizzy haired girl was raving and pointing into the space between houses. He suddenly wished Yami Bakura had not returned to the ring – atleast he'd have gotten some kind of explanation, even if it was delivered with sarcasm and reticule.

Yami Bakura, he mused, was a pain in the ass. Whenever he needed the tomb robber's help – which, he reminded himself, wasn't often – the spirit would up and disappear.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi's voice resonated from the puzzle.

"No, no," he said reassuringly as the group conversed. "Just a lack of communication."

Yugi wasn't pleased, but accepted the answer. _Soon_, Yami vowed, _I'll tell him everything… But first I have to find out exactly what's going on._

The group had begun to move toward the break in houses. Yami was sure they were seeing something he didn't. Kaiba's face was of utter disgust and the trio of students was looking wary but exited. Yami followed them closely.

It happened in a blink of an eye; Kaiba disappeared. He had been standing rigid, reaching for something at the height of a doorknob, when he stepped forward and vanished. Then, Yami noticed, there was a wave of magical interference. There was something powerful in frount of him and Kaiba had walked right into it.

Another wave hit Yami as the Bakura (currently hikari mode), redhead and friends entered the magical barrier. When Yami recovered he was alone in the yard. He sighed and walked toward the barrier, which in this case seemed to be a few inches from a rundown fence.

He reached forward, his fingers straining for some trace of magic. Instead the roughly painted wood me this hand.

"Oh shit…" he muttered listening to the crickets. This was not his week…

"Yami?" Yugi again.

The ancient spirit sighed. Now was as good as ever, he had no idea when Kaiba and the others would realize he was gone. Yami Bakura would, but the thief would probably careless. Kaiba was on a rampant search for his brother and Yami Bakura distracted Ryou. His only hope lie within the three students.

"Hey! That Yami guy isn't here!"

Kaiba was glad Yami couldn't enter. The spell on the house obviously only allowed those who understood the message to enter. It was fine with him, Yami was like extra baggage.

"Leave him," the CEO commanded. "He wouldn't understand the message anyway."

"Hermione?" Harry's voice was wary.

She sighed, "Well, he is right…"

Kaiba sniffed the air, it was old and rank. How dare they keep his brother in such a place! He scowled, who were "they" anyway? Servants of that Voldemort? Deatheaters? Why did they want him, his abilities were below most first years'. Nothing made sense anymore.

They had walked through the door and proceeded into the dusty guest hall. It was dim but a faint light was coming from a room adjacent the far end of the hall. Everything was old and worn, ancient plaques and moth ridden black curtains were the main décor. Kaiba's brow creased, there were _heads_ on the wall, although they didn't seem human.

"What is this place?" Bakura breathed.

"I don't know," Hermione said uncertainly. "You don't suppose Lucius Malfoy slipped us the letter as a trap?"

"Now you think of that!" Ron hissed hysterically. Kaiba knew everyone but him was now staring at her intently.

"Quiet," Hermione hissed back. "The possibility crossed my mind, but it doesn't make any sense. Who is the only person who could have known about us leaving tonight? Who knows about Kaiba's little brother? Dumbledore, right?"

"It doesn't matter," Kaiba said continuing toward the light. "As long as my brother is here and safe, that's all I care about right now."

"No need to worry then," said a young voice with a heavy Japanese accent. "Hi, ni-sama!"

Kaiba spun toward the source of the voice. Another door had opened and Mokuba Kaiba was standing in an oversized jacket and pants, facing him. His messy midnight hair was tied back and his face was lit brightly.

"Mokuba…?" Kaiba felt himself move toward his brother, falling to his knees to engulf the boy in a hug. He pulled himself away, so he was loking into his brother's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Hai!" The boy smiled. "Thanks to you and Sir - " Mokuba coughed forcedly. "Ano, thanks to you." He reached to hug his brother again. "I missed you, Seto."

Kaiba smiled softly. "I missed you, too. Mokuba I need to ask you -"

Kaiba noticed the figure standing in the doorframe Mokuba had come from. Instinctively he broke the hug and stepped in front of his brother.

"No need for that, Mr. Kaiba," said the man. He brought out a wand and called: "Lumos". Kaiba squinted against the light. He could make out the figure of an older man with graying hair. There was a cup of coffee in his other hand and a benevolent smile on his face.

Hermione gasped, "Professor Lupin?"

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," Lupin said with a frown. "And you Misters Potter and Weasly. We weren't expecting you all here."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kaiba snarled. The man was still untrustworthy.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Kaiba," Lupin said reassuringly. "Everything will be explained in due time. I assure you - " Lupin's eyes swiftly drifted toward Bakura who was reaching toward a moth-eaten curtain. "Please don't do that -"

A screech filled the house and a woman's voice came tumbling from behind the curtain. "MUGGLES!" She howled. "MUGGLES, BLOOD TRAITORS, AND FILTHY MUDBLOODS. MY HOUSE! MY FATHERS HOUSE! DESSICRATED!"

The billowing curtains threw Bakura back. Behind them, Kaiba noticed, was a sickly skinned woman. Her large face was of pure hatred and despaired. Her eyes flashed with such emotion also. She was looking down on Bakura with an acrimonious glare.

"A MUGGLE!" She billowed. "A FILTHY, ANIMAL! DISPICABLE, LOWLY, FOUL, UNHUMAN CREATURE - "

The room was drained of heat instantly and a cold cackling filled the air. Bakura stood up again. His eyes were a familiar flashing red.

"You," Yami Bakura said darkly. "Need to watch who you're speaking to."

The woman shrieked again and the curtains closed dramatically. Ever so slowly the life and heat returned to the room. Lupin was standing shell shocked, the coffee in his hand was cold as ice. Mokuba whimpered and clung to Kaiba's hand.

Bakura faced them with a smirk, "Did you honestly want listen to her all night?"

"Bakura," Kaiba said in a dangerous tone. "Don't you ever do that again in my brother's presence." The spirit only laughed again.

There were hurried footsteps and before anyone could react a girl with oddly colored hair came flying through the light doorway. Oddly enough she seemed to trip over her own footing and fell onto her face. The group, now prepared for anything, watched with silent bewilderment.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Kaiba herd Ron mutter.

"Hullo all!" The girl said as she picked herself up. "Remus, was that thing that just happened the 'Shadow Realm'?"

Lupin nodded, "Before anyone asks how we know of this, there is pressing business." He nodded toward Mokuba, Bakura and the Hogwarts students. "You all will follow Tonks - " The odd girl waved. " – As for you Mr. Kaiba, you will follow me. Your brother is safe with us."

"It's okay Seto," Mokuba said reassuringly.

"Fine," Kaiba growled and dropped his brother's hand. Mokuba smiled again and followed the group into the light room. Kaiba on the other hand followed Lupin into the darkness.

Lupin's footsteps were rhythmic and Kaiba found himself in step with the older man.

"Where are you taking me?" They had walked though a number of halls and finally proceeded up a staircase. The whole process took only a few minutes but Kaiba was beginning to get suspicious again. Remus Lupin, he knew, was a former Hogwarts professor. But even so, he could not be trusted. Dumbledore couldn't be trusted. Kaiba mentally scolded himself for following such and idiotic plan. Nevertheless, he couldn't help feel that is was right.

"We're here," Lupin said and pointed toward a large door. "You should know, this is very dangerous."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Lupin looked grim, "What ever you see in there, know it's real."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and proceeded to either the room. It was lighter than the hall, a giant window stood across from his and moon light was streaming in. Kaiba cautiously made his way toward the window, somewhere below he could make out the shape of Yugi's spiky hair. The boy was still outside waiting for their return.

There was a rustle of clothing and Kaiba tensed.

"The collar Yugi wears reminds you of your stepfather's training, you envy Jounouchi for his friends, and… you can't whistle."

Kaiba's head snapped toward the speaker. He knew that voice and he knew whose eyes he would be staring into, it didn't matter that what was just said was true.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Kaiba growled.

The bottom of a trench coat dragged against the dust floor and identical cobalt blue eyes stared back. There was a patch of sand and dried blood on his shoulder and the bandaged on his torso could bee seen through the gash in his shirt. His hair was askew and the remnants of a turban were hanging around his neck. Besides the obvious, the only difference was the fact that a small golden hourglass was hanging from his neck.

"I know."

The only two people in the room were the same.

End.

* * *

Now I know what you're thinking WFT!

I've just commit fanfictional suicide.

You hate me don't you? Yes, you do. Don't deny it. I have myself at this moment, also.

I built up the epic adventure than turned around and got anticlimactic. Bad me.

Well, if you want some answers, check out the epilogue.

_Then_, you can flame me. Only, then.


	19. Epilogue

Turmoil

By Kaitourei

Epilogue

(AKA, what you would have read if this fic were longer

AKA "Turmoil" Chapters 19-30 pop tart version)

Kaiba found himself staring into the ceiling. The covers were thrashed off and over his lithe body and there was a fresh breeze blowing through the open window. It was summer again. He let another gust of cool air billow through the curtains, revealing a pale moon, before he pushed himself up.

The house was dark and cold, but its halls were warmer than those at Hogwarts. Kaiba shook his head. Hogwarts was over.

…After all, he had been expelled. It wasn't long after his strange encounter at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that he had been called to Dumbledore's office. A fog-faced woman, introduced as "Umbridge", was waiting for him. Apparently they he had been spotted a little ways outside King's Crossing by a cab driver. The word had spread quickly that Seto Kaiba was in London. The Ministry was immediately informed…

Kaiba stepped into the bathroom. I was immaculate, down to the black marble sinks. He took off his bedclothes and then proceeds to step into the shower. The warm water met his skin.

…The Ministry had interrogated him. They had asked if anyone else was with him. Of course, he had denied this. If he was to have the glory of being the first student expelled in under two months, why should he let the Potter squad share that glory. Seto Kaiba always set records, atleast this one no one in the "real world" would know this record.

Mokuba had been left in the care of Yugi and Yami – but not Yami Bakura. Kaiba knew Yugi cared for Mokuba and visa versa. The Bakura boy was another problem, though. Atleast the spirit of the puzzle seemed to be protective of the boy.

After leaving Hogwarts he's taken Mokuba and left. The Yamis stayed in London, though. Something about a magical imbalance was mentioned. Kaiba didn't care.

Domino, as he found, was the turning point. Upon return he had discovered Jounouchi, Mazaki Anzu, and Hiroto Honda missing. The authorities were baffled by the mysterious burn marks adorning the walls of each victim's house. Only Kaiba recognized them as _hex_ marks. It meant only one thing.

This new revelation had sent him straight to Dumbledore. Kaiba brought another record to the school. He was the first student to successful fly a helicopter onto Hogwarts grounds. The laptop Dumbledore had charmed wasn't only able to block spells. When interfaced with the helicopter guidance and GPS system, the whole machine, from blades to belly, was able to land perfectly on the enchanted school's grounds.

Dumbledore, predictably, wasn't happy. In fact, he was quite shocked and even more so when Kaiba pointed his favorite handgun in the headmaster's aged face, demanding to know what exactly was going on and why people he knew were constantly disappearing. Mokuba didn't remember much of his whole ordeal but was able to describe a man with a reptilian face. (Mokuba, at that moment, was hidden away deep within the Kaiba Corps building behind a state of the art security system.)

The students were shock at Kaiba return, but even more so shocked that he wasn't carted off to Saint Mungo's. A large majority of the Professors also believed the same should be done – everyone but Dumbledore, who had just been physically threatened. Instead of Saint Mungo's, Kaiba was sent with Snape to Egypt. They had been informed that Egypt was the location of Voldemort's new stronghold. Voldemort had taken an interest in Kaiba, or to be more precise, the High Priest Seito. The High Priest was rumored to have betrayed the Pharaoh and succeeded him.

Of course, Kaiba didn't believe a word of the stupid prophecy. Isis Ishtar had been trying to shove it down his throat all through Battle City. He knew she was wrong. He knew the prophecy was wrong.

They had been given a meager amount of supplies, including a golden time turner Dumbledore insisted they would need. As they had been instructed they met with an operative, a member of the Order of the Phoenix – a secret organization against Voldemort. Snape had been shock to find that the operative was none other than Sirius Black. Sirius was shocked to see Snape, but not Kaiba.

Egypt, for Kaiba, was grueling. The desert was hot and the tempers both his older comrades possessed were worse. Their constant bickering nearly sent Kaiba over the edge. As they tracked lowly Deatheaters across the blazing desert Kaiba was forced, more than once, to stop an argument between the two, saving their hides. From then on he had decided that he would never have children, due to the one out of a billion chance they might end up like Snape or Black.

It was almost a week without success before they found the stronghold. It was nested in the ancient ruins of a jail or holding chamber of some type – directly under Luxor. Kaiba had surprised them (and himself) all by knowing what passages lead where and the existence of a football sized room with a seemingly bottomless pit directly in the middle.

Good luck was short that day as they found themselves under attack. Snape had managed to escape without being seen. Kaiba and Sirius were captured, regrettably…

Kaiba stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The sun was beginning to peak over the trees and myriad buildings.

…Voldemort had been pleased Kaiba was captured. He struck Kaiba as a fool. He was arrogant and dominating – both of which Kaiba was. But Kaiba wasn't careless; a trait that was displayed many times in the Dark Lord's past actions and would be displayed once again.

The time turner was hiding neatly somewhere above Kaiba's heart. Voldemort didn't know that Kaiba was also a month in the past rescuing his brother. The Dark Lord had failed to procure everything Kaiba needed for an escape. After all a wand was a useful as a stick in Kaiba's case…

Kaiba dressed. It was the usual formal black turtleneck, black pants, and trench coat. He looked in the mirror. His was still young, thin framed, and sullen – exactly the same. An outsider could never guess what he had witnessed and experienced in the past months.

…He had gone back in time. The figures of people raced past him at unbelievable speeds. The world was on rewind. He found himself in the dark. There were voices above him, loud rowdy voices. He immediately took off. His brother was easy to locate. At first Kaiba had been horrified to see Mokuba's arm protruding from the cell, but the boy was merely asleep and unhurt. The lock wasn't magicked and easy to pick. Kaiba had no problem.

He passed more cells. One held the Ishtars but there wasn't enough time to save them. Kaiba knew they would survive until he reached them with Black and Snape. He had no doubt that the Yamis were also hot on his trail. They would be coming soon.

Escaping was difficult. Mokuba woke with a start while Kaiba was attempting to hide in the darkness. They made it into the topside of Luxor by morning. Sirius was located and Dumbledore contacted. They agreed upon leaving Mokuba at the Order's Headquarters. Kaiba decided to contact himself. Through Sirius he was able to sent a warning letter, stating that Mokuba was safe and he should remain at Hogwarts.

It was a load of shit. He knew he would come to find Mokuba. So Dumbledore sent a message, through Lucius Malfoy, to Kaiba, Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the night of the Chess Club granting them access to number twelve.

Kaiba met himself there. Doing so was incredibly dangerous, but all seemed fine. No information regarding the future was exchanged due to the consequences it could bring. In truth, Kaiba was curious. How many times in a lifetime could you stand next to yourself and converse? Not many.

Kaiba had returned to Egypt soon after his past self hid Mokuba with the Yamis…

Birds outside Kaiba's window were singing again. He closed it the window and proceeded to comb his wet hair. He would be going to school today. His senior year and Japanese school traditionally didn't have long summer breaks like Hogwarts. He would see all of them again, the Yugi-tachi. But they wouldn't remember what had happened in the sands of Egypt. It was a secret shared between the Yamis, the Ishtars, Wizarding World, and himself.

…The Yugi-tachi was the only reason he had agreed to perform the ceremony from the Book. Voldemort needed three sorcerers to perform the creating of the Sennen Items. Kaiba and the Ishtars were his subjects. The Ishtars were expendable, but Kaiba was powerful in the sense that he had dared to face the Pharaoh.

Kaiba had agreed to the ceremony as long as Mazaki, Jounouchi, Honda, and Black were spared. The Dark Lord assented.

Kaiba wasn't aware, however, of the fact that ninety-nine lives were to be sacrificed to fulfill the ceremony. These ninety-nine were none other than the ninety-nine members of Lucius Malfoy's Chess Club. This also included one Draco Malfoy. They were taken by portkey straight into the heart of Voldemort's stronghold.

Kaiba and the Ishtars were brought to an ancient room deep within the earth. Inside there were vats and billowing fires, all models of ancient Egypt's exceptional alchemy.

All would have been lost if not for a tricolor haired boy and his insane white-haired "friend". The strength of Egypt's architecture was tested as Yami no Bakura, using Shadow "powers", blast his way into the compound, quite unhappy that he had such shameful competition for world domination. Yami Yugi was the one who confronted the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, Yami was not as aware of the Wizarding world's power as Yami Bakura. The Pharaoh was knocked back by a stunning spell, via Pettigrew.

Somewhere behind the back of the Deatheaters, the students were freed. Kaiba wasn't sure how or even who. His only guess was that somehow a deatheater was disarmed and a wand procured. There were only four people among the ninety-nine who could have thought straight enough to do such a thing: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, or _Draco Malfoy_ (whose fear of death was a great incentive).

Needless to say, the crowd broke free and chaos ascended. While the guards were preoccupied Kaiba freed Black. In turn, Black freed Yugi-tachi, who were beyond hysteric.

A plan was quickly formulated. Black was to take the Book of Millennium Magic, return to the past and destroy it. In return, for protecting Mokuba, Kaiba was to protect Harry Potter. It was simple and should have been successful. Black failed to notice the crack in the time turner, as did he fail to return to present day. (It wasn't until Kaiba's History class months later at Domino High, when he was rifling through an ancient pottery book, did he realize that the engraving under an urn of Pharaoh Ka's read in hieroglyphics: "Star of the Dog". Around the Pharaoh's neck hung a broken hourglass and to his right sat a great black dog.)

Kaiba had found Potter, Yami Bakura, and Voldemort in an intense standoff. They were in the alchemy chamber, next to a large sarcophagus lid containing the mold for each Sennen item. Each once was bent on destroying the others, as it seemed.

To complicate the situation, Yami also reappeared and attempted to interfere. The dark energy was so great abound them that Kaiba feared something, perhaps and imbalance, would occur and obliterate them all. Yami no Game had grown and the Shadow Magic was beginning to take root. Kaiba joined the battle…

Kaiba opened his door and stepped into the hall. His footfalls were muffled under the plush carpet. He stopped shortly at Mokuba's doorway and peaked in, his brother was asleep. Safe and asleep. He let a smile grace his features once before turning away and heading toward down the hall.

…Kaiba did the only thing he could do. He cast a spell, a simple levitating charm, between the four opponents. The scrap of cloak hovered in the air before exploding into pieces. The familiar black and purple mist issued from the center and few outward, knocking the four opponents back. Potter had enough time to issue a stunning spell to Voldemort's chest before the Dark Lord rose again. Kaiba was attempting to stop the impending Yami no Game between Yami and Bakura.

Snape it seemed had not betrayed Black and Kaiba. The caverns began to fill with scarlet and azure caped wizards – all Aurors. Later he heard for Dumbledore that Severus had tipped off the Ministry, who panicked and sent a boatload of Aurors into the desert. Snape had left "breadcrumbs" for the Aurors to follow, leading them to the ruins.

The sarcophagus lid Voldemort had attempted to create new Items from vanished, as Kaiba was told. Snape was ranting about a turbaned man, just loud enough for Kaiba to hear him through the Headmaster's door. The Yamis had fled before the Ministry could question them, taking Mazaki, Jounouchi, and Honda with them. The Ishtars were returned to their home. Malik, it seemed, had convinced the Ministry not to erase his or his sister's mind. Kaiba suspected it involved the Sennen Rod, which was not recovered at the stronghold.

Voldemort was not defected, soon after the Aurors appearance he disappeared shouting something concerning a prophecy at Potter. (Potter was quick to question Dumbledore.) Furthermore, a hoard of Deatheaters who had been run over by stampeding students, were arrested. They included none other than Lucius Malfoy, who was solely responsible for transporting the ninety-nine Hogwarts students, including his son, through an illegal portkey.

Needless to say, nothing substantial had changed.

Of course, he had been thanked dearly for helping the resistance. He was offered another try at Hogwarts, or any other Wizarding school of his choice. Harry Potter thanked him, though he knew the boy resented him for sending his Godfather, Black, to a different millennium. Fudge thanked him and the Umbridge woman who smiled a toad-like smile, was fired for expelling such an "exquisite" student "unjustly".

His powers were mediocre, as he found out soon after. He possessed little magic and cared less for it. It seemed that what power he had, diminished with the disappearing tablet. Yami later told him that Shadi, some guardian, had restored the balance.

After his experience in the Wizarding world, Kaiba did not return the complements. Instead he left Hogwarts, ridiculed the Minister, and purchased a large cauldron making company, which he dismantled; leaving the Ministry to deal with the shortage and the unemployed. He returned to Domino, returned to school, and returned to his brother and company…

Kaiba let himself fall into a seat at the table. There was a fresh vase of flowers, iris o be exact, on the table and the fresh aroma of coffee was floating through the kitchen. He inhaled deeply and sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was another normal day. School, work, Mokuba… Somehow it was all he could ever ask for.

Sleepily he reached for his familiar coffee mug. It was usually on the counter across from the table, just in his arm's length. Today it wasn't, though. Kaiba looked up and spotted it farther down the counter. He frowned; the maid must have moved it. Kaiba reached into the iris bouquet and pulled out a long wooden stick.

He pointed his wand at the mug.

"Accio."

The End.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ah, yes. I believe it's time for me to explain.

Well, what can I say? I'm a very impatient person and when I have a project that I can't finish before another "ingenious" idea hits me I tend to loose interest. So, that is (or was) the sad fate of this fic.

Now, please, please, please don't take this personally. I love you all. Reviewers are one of the two reasons for my writing fanfiction. (The other reason being that fanfiction is like a little escape from reality for me.) I was so tempted to just declare this fic "discontinued" but I couldn't. I thought of pushing myself to continue, but I had no real will to, the chapters would be lame and the updates would be scarce. I didn't want to put you through that either.

Finally, I decided to end the fic. That way wouldn't have to discontinue it and you would have some answers.

And so, "Turmoil" ends here.

I'm not quite sure when I'll be returning to I'm contemplating on releasing a graphic novel/manga I'm collaborating with my sister on and I have many ideas for novel length stories of my own. Fanfiction was a great start for me but I'm staring to loose interest in it. Perhaps I'm not a real "fanfictionist", or perhaps I'm going through a phase. I'm not sure, but I may not write any more fics for a long time.

So, until next time, I bid you all goodbye and good luck.

And thank you all so much.

Kaitourei


End file.
